Recon High School Host Club
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Terkadang, hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu detik untuk membuat hidupmu berubah. Sekarang, tambahkan sekolah yang mewah, orang-orang kaya, dan sebuah Host Club ke dalam lingkaran takdir Eren Jaeger—dan inilah yang ia dapatkan, kehidupan luar biasa yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. / Mainly RivaiEren / AU
1. Welcome to Host Club!

"—Maka dari itu diputuskan,"

"Bahwa mulai hari ini, kau adalah 'budak' di Klub ini!"

. . .

"...APA?!"

.

.

.

_**Recon High School Host Club**_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Host Club!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama hajime**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori**_

_**(Warning—pemakaian bahasa agak kasar karena sifat pemeran yang mengikuti alur cerita, tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. Cerita tak mengikuti Ouran, hanya mengambil dasarnya saja.)**_

_._

_._

_._

_Bahkan hidupmu yang selalu normal selama ini,_

_Bisa berubah jika kau memasuki Host Club._

_._

_._

_._

Terkadang, hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu detik untuk membuat hidupmu berubah.

Eren Jaeger merasa hidupnya benar-benar sudah dikutuk—sudah ayahnya tiba-tiba kabur meninggalkan setumpuk hutang, kini ia harus hidup sendiri sambil bekerja kesana kemari untuk menghidupi dirinya. Dan ibunya yang sudah meninggal tak akan mungkin bangkit dari kubur untuk membantunya menghadapi semua masalah. Sial? Ya, hidupnya memang sial.

Tapi Eren tidak dibesarkan untuk menjadi anak yang duduk lemah seraya meratapi hidup, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan melakukan apa yang ia bisa, berusaha sekeras mungkin menjalani hidup yang tak ada habisnya memberi Eren jalan yang berliku.

Eren menghela nafas—ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari, ia tahu banyak hal sudah menanti di depan mata. Pergi sekolah, belajar, bekerja, bekerja, bekerja lagi, pulang, mengerjakan PR, tidur. Yap, ulang dari awal, terus menerus, setiap hari.

Eren bangkit dari atas futon empuk yang tersisa di apartemen bobroknya—setidaknya ia masih memiliki tempat yang nyaman untuk berlindung, dan terjaga dari teriknya matahari atau ganasnya hujan badai dan angin kencang. Tuhan masih berbaik hati kepadanya, mungkin.

Eren bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah tercinta dimana ia menimba ilmu—Recon Academy. Sekolah elit dimana anak-anak dengan kejeniusan tingkat dewa dan anak-anak kaya raya nan elegan mencari ilmu disana. Oh—tentu saja, minus Eren. Ia harus bersyukur pada otak encernya yang setidaknya—setara dengan anak-anak yang bersekolah disana, dan menjadi murid beasiswa bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Eren memandang pantulan sosoknya di cermin—rambut agak panjang yang menutupi wajah, seragam yang berbeda dengan teman-temannya (tentu saja, karena ia tak memiliki biaya untuk membeli seragam sekolahnya.), dan kacamata tebal. Eren mengambil tas coklat tua berisi buku pelajaran—ia siap menghadapi hari.

Ya, ia siap menghadapi hari.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah sama seperti biasanya, tak ada yang spesial. Mungkin perbedaannya terletak pada banyaknya mobil mewah yang melaju melewati Eren, pergi menuju arah yang sama dengannya—sementara Eren, berjalan kaki tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya 'aneh'.

Hey, berjalan kaki itu bagus untuk mencegah _osteoporosis,_ tahu. Kalian yang naik mobil akan menyesal jika sudah tua nanti, gerutu Eren di dalam hati.

Dasar orang-orang kaya yang menyebalkan ini.

Ah, apa boleh buat. Kehidupan Eren memang berbeda dari mereka. Menurut mereka, yang mereka lakukan itu normal. Dan Eren di mata mereka—jauh dari kata normal. Haha—bahkan seragam mewah yang dipakai oleh mereka saja berbeda jauh dengan seragam Eren—tentu saja ia semakin dipandang 'tidak biasa'.

Sungguh... Miris. Dan ngenes.

Setelah memiliki banyak pikiran tidak jelas yang berputar di benaknya, Eren tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di hadapan gerbang sekolah yang megah. Aah, silau—gerbang yang terbuat dari emas ini mungkin lebih mahal daripada harga dirinya sendiri jika dijual dalam pasar gelap.

Pssh, itu cuma pengandaian. Eren tidak mau jadi korban penjualan anak di bawah umur.

Eren melangkahkan kakinya masuk—ia menarik nafas.

Hari ini baru saja dimulai..

.

.

.

"...Orang-orang kaya yang bedebah ini."

Eren menghela nafas panjang—sangat panjang, melihat kelasnya kini penuh dengan teman-temannya yang sedang bergosip ria soal barang mahal atau soal pengalaman berlibur mereka ke tempat yang istimewa. Sementara Eren hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati—mereka liburan ke tempat mewah? Hah, sementara ia liburan dengan banyak kerja sambilan disana dan disini. Hey, setidaknya, liburannya menghasilkan uang.

Melihat sebuah tulisan besar di papan tulis yang mengabarkan bahwa hari ini kelas mereka memiliki jam bebas sampai jam sebelas siang, Eren memutuskan untuk belajar sendiri di tempat lain—selain kelasnya sendiri. Ia memutar balik tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas, berharap perpustakaan bisa menjadi tempat yang tepat.

Oh, Eren tak tahu bahwa di atas sana, takdir sedang menyeringai licik ke arahnya, seraya berkata;

"_Hidupmu akan berubah jika kau pergi kesana, bung."_

Dan sayangnya—Eren bukan manusia super yang bisa mendengar takdir berbicara. _Heck, _Eren bahkan tak yakin takdir bisa berbicara—ia hanya mengira ini semua hanya ulah Author yang berniat menakut-nakuti dia semata.

Yah.. kita tunggu saja kebenarannya,

Eren Jaeger.

.

.

.

"...Perpustakaan itu.. dimana?"

Baru saja sepuluh menit, dan Eren sudah tersesat—di dalam gedung sekolahnya sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi? _Recon High School_ adalah sekolah yang luasnya mungkin menandingi _Budokan_ di Jepang, dan Eren tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang mau membeli tanah dengan luas _gigantic_ ini dan membangunnya menjadi sebuah sekolah.

Orang kaya dan pemikiran kampretnya, pikir Eren.

Tapi walau Eren berpikir begitu—harus ia akui, sekolah ini memang _te-o-pe_ dalam hal pendidikan. Ilmu disini semuanya tak tanggung-tanggung, dan Eren rasa ilmu yang diberikan sekolah ini akan berguna untuk mencari pekerjaan ketika ia sudah lulus nanti. Dan ia beruntung karena bisa bersekolah disini karena beasiswa—hah, kalau tidak, mau dari mana ia membayar semua biayanya? Bahkan jika ia harus bekerja menjadi seorang _pole dancer_ sampai tua pun, ia tak yakin biaya sekolahnya akan terbayar.

...Sekali lagi, itu cuma perumpamaan.

Eren kembali ke tujuan awalnya; mencari perpustakaan. Ditelusurinya lorong luas yang dihiasi pintu megah di sebelah kanan, dan juga jendela lebar yang membuat sinar matahari masuk dengan leluasa di sebelah kirinya.

_Let's see—_Ruang tata usaha, Ruang kesehatan, Ruang audisi SNK48—eh _wait,_ ada ruangan seperti itu di sekolahnya?

Baru saja Eren hendak membuka pintu yang paling menarik perhatiannya tersebut, tapi matanya keburu menangkap tulisan 'Perpustakaan' yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh. Ia membuang niat awalnya dan kembali berjalan—akhirnya, ruangan yang tenang dan tak ada keributan!

Eren menarik kenop pintu di hadapannya perlahan, seraya berdo'a—berharap semoga perpustakaan sedang sepi, jadi ia mendapatkan kedamaian yang sedari tadi ia dambakan.

Aamiin..

.

.

.

.

_**Kemudian Takdir berkata, 'LOL .. No.'**_

.

.

.

"**SELAMAT DATANG, TUAN PUT— **Eh?**"**

Sialnya, Eren bukan disambut dengan kesunyian yang membuat tentram jiwa—ia disambut dengan ribuan kelopak bunga mawar yang bertebaran entah dari mana.

Dan juga...

Sekumpulan cowok yang menyambutnya dengan aura kerlap kerlip ala _manga _jadul tahun tujuhpuluh-an.

"Loh, ini sih bukan tuan putri.." Seorang cowok dengan rambut coklat terang memandang Eren dengan mata yang menyipit—membuat Eren mengumpat di dalam hati, '_Jelaslah, gue kan cowok!'_

"Tapi tamu tetaplah tamu, Jean. Selamat datang, tuan muda." Kini seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut hitam gelap menimpali—ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Eren. Eren menelan ludah.

Memangnya ini ruangan apa? Tulisannya perpustakaan, tapi kok tidak ada rak buku di sekeliling ruangan ini? Dan kenapa Eren disambut 'selamat datang' oleh sekumpulan lelaki yang bersinar dan hujan kelopak mawar?!

Dan lagi—darimana bunga mawar ini dan juga sinar-sinar aneh itu?!

"Dia tidak menjawab, Berth."

"Entahlah, Reiner, dia sepertinya bingung kenapa disini silau dan banyak bunga mawar."

"Oh, pantas. Kalau begitu matikan saja dulu lampu sorot dan kipas anginnya."

_The Hell,_ sekolah macam apa yang menyediakan lampu sorot di perpustakaan—

"Oi, bocah."

Seorang lelaki yang tadi duduk di atas kursi megah diantara lelaki lainnya kini memanggil Eren—membuatnya tersadar dari _shock_ nya sesaat. Eren menatap lelaki itu—ah..

Lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi—dia tampan. Rambutnya hitam pekat, sesekali tertiup angin kecil yang berada di dalam ruangan. Sorot kelabu matanya tajam dan menusuk, suara rendahnya begitu terdengar mengalun di telinga, dan tanpa lampu sorot pun—Eren entah kenapa bisa melihat sinar di sekeliling tubuhnya...

Tak bisa dipungkiri—Eren terpana.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, bocah?" lelaki itu turun dari singgasana miliknya berjalan menghampiri Eren—oh.

Lelaki itu pendek. Eren tak jadi terpana. (Eren bahkan tak peduli jika ia kurang ajar sekali bisa berpikiran seperti itu kepada orang yang tak ia kenal.)

"Kurang ajar, berani sekali kau melihatku dengan tatapan yang mengatakan '_Hey, kontet'_ itu."

"...A-aku ga bilang apa-apa deh—"

"Jangan berbicara balik kepadaku, bocah!"

Lah.. orang dia yang nuduh seenaknya.—batin Eren.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, bocah. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, hah?"

"Umm, Rivaille-senpai, sepertinya kau tidak perlu terlalu kasar terhadapnya," Lelaki—euh, iya, anggap saja itu lelaki—bertubuh mungil dengan surai rambut _blonde_ berjalan ke sisi lelaki pendek bernama 'Rivaille' itu seraya tersenyum ramah kepada Eren.

Sementara Eren masih berdebat dalam hati, menentukan gender sebenarnya dari lelaki _blonde _yang baru saja menyapa ini. (Ya, Eren mungkin telah mempelajari betapa kerasnya hidup—sehingga ia menjadi kurang ajar seperti ini.)

"A-aku salah masuk ruangan, maaf." Akhirnya Eren menjawab setelah lama diam semenjak memasuki ruangan—Eren hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan ini. "Aku kira ini perpustakaan."

"Kalau perpustakaan yang lama sih, memang disini. Tapi perpustakaan baru letaknya di gedung utara." Lelaki dengan surai _blonde_ lainnya menimpali—tubuhnya besar dan sepertinya ia _atletik_. Eren mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, um—terima kasih. Kalau begitu, aku permi—"

"Ooh, kau itu... Eren Jaeger, ya?"

Sekarang Eren kembali terdiam di tempat—loh, kenapa bisa ada yang tahu namanya? Eren saja bahkan tak yakin para guru peduli dan tahu dengan nama murid beasiswa—yang tak mungkin bisa membayar biaya sekolah ini.

"Eh, Irvin-senpai kenal anak ini?"

"Yah.. dia murid beasiswa yang terkenal itu, masa kalian tidak pernah dengar?"

Terkenal? Eren menarik satu halisnya ke atas—ia terkenal karena apa, coba?

"...Murid yang terkenal karena berjalan kaki ke sekolah itu, loh.."

..Orang kaya dan pikiran kampretnya. Setidaknya Eren 'berjalan kaki' ke sekolah, bukan 'ngesot ke sekolah'. Apanya yang aneh, sih?!

"OOH! Hahaha, yang itu, toh!"  
"Di kelasku sudah jadi gosip, loh."

"Pfft, ternyata ada ya, orang yang jalan kaki ke sekolah di dunia ini!"

'_YA ADA, LAH! ORANG KAYA TAPI KOK KAMPUNGAN, SIH—' _Eren mengumpat di dalam hati—tapi di luar, ia hanya mengelus-elus dada seraya bergumam, _sabar—sabar—_

"Pantas saja kau bisa salah ruangan, kau pasti tak tahu kalau ruangan ini sudah dipakai untuk _Host Club_, ya?"

Eren terdiam sejenak—_wait, what?_

"DI SEKOLAH INI ADA _HOST CLUB?!"_

Eren sudah tak mengerti lagi dengan seisi sekolah ini—sekolah macam apa yang memperbolehkan ada _Host Club_ untuk berdiri bebas?!

"Iya lah, orang yang punya ide buat bikin klub ini kepala sekolah juga.."

_The Hell, _kepala sekolahnya itu semacam _otaku_ atau memang tidak waras?

Eren memijat-mijat keningnya—cukup, bukannya dapat ketenangan, ia malah semakin pusing karena salah memasuki ruangan dan bertemu orang-orang anggota _Host Club_. Dan ia bertambah pusing lagi karena hari ini, ia tahu banyak hal-hal _absurd_ lainnya dari sekolah ini.

Kalau saja Eren memiliki uang yang cukup, mungkin ia sudah angkat kaki dari sekolah ini dan pindah ke sekolah normal yang ada di wilayah lain.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Eren tak mau berbasa-basi—ia berbalik dan hendak pergi menuju perpustakaan yang sebenarnya. Kemudian..

Takdir mulai berperan menjadi anak nakal, lagi.

"Eh..?" Eren tak mengingat di dekatnya tadi ada meja yang menjadi alas untuk berdirinya guci berkilau yang terbuat dari emas—TUNGGU, AWALNYA DISINI MEMANG TIDAK ADA MEJA!

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, Eren menemukan meja itu ada di dekatnya—ralat, sangat dekat—sehingga ketika ia berbalik, sikut tangannya dengan sukses mengenai guci emas itu.

Dan...

_**PRANG!**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Insert awkward silence here—_

"...Ah, gucinya pecah."

"_You don't say, _Jean."

"Tapi itu guci milik Rivaille-senpai, 'kan?"  
"Harganya mahal, 'kan?"

"Guci itu stok terbatas dari _Thailand, _'kan?"

Eren menelan ludah—lagi. Terkutuklah dunia ini.

"M-m-maaf, maafkan aku!" Eren mengambil pecahan guci itu—dengan bodohnya berharap bahwa pecahannya besar-besar sehingga ia masih bisa menempelnya kembali dengan lem seharga lima ratus rupiah. Kemudian wajah Eren menjadi pucat—ugh, ini sih.. udah tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi.

"Aah, harganya mahal, looh.."  
"Kau harus ganti rugi, looh.."

"Murid yang berjalan kaki ke sekolah tak mungkin bisa ganti, looh.."

"**BAWEL!**" Eren mulai sensitif jika ada yang menyinggung soal 'jalan kaki ke sekolah', sepertinya.

Semua anggota _Host Club_ menatap Eren lekat-lekat—Eren merasakan keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. Ia berdo'a kepada matahari—bulan—langit—apa saja, yang ia tahu, ia tak mau lagi meminta permohonan kepada takdir yang sedari tadi mengerjainya seraya memasang wajah _Troll face._

"Eren Jaeger... kau bisa mengganti semua ini, hah?" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan aura kegelapan yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan sinar-sinar yang tadi muncul di awal pertemuan—Eren tak bisa membedakan mana yang iblis kontet dan mana yang Rivaille, jika mereka berdua dijejerkan saat ini.

"Aku.. akan mencobanya, mungkin aku akan mencari kerja sambilan lain—"

"Kerja sambilan? KERJA SAMBILAN, KATAMU?! Kau pikir harga guci ini berapa, hah?!"

Eren terdiam sejenak—kemudian ia menatap Rivaille dari balik kacamata tebalnya. "Um... Sepuluh juta?"

Sebuah kemoceng terlempar ke arah wajah Eren dengan indahnya. "SERATUS JUTA, BOCAH!"

Eren memasang wajah ala lukisan _Scream_ mendengarnya—SERATUS JUTA? UNTUK SEBUAH GUCI?!

Otak Eren malah menghitung-hitung apa saja yang bisa ia beli dengan seratus juta. _Sushi_, rumah, mobil, baju—

"Oi, bocah, jawab pertanyaanku!"

—Oh iya, Eren sampai lupa kalau mahluk kontet ini sedang berbicara dengannya.

"M-mungkin... aku bisa bayar..."

"Kau bercanda?! Kalaupun terbayar—seratus juta itu baru akan terkumpul saat kau berusia delapan puluh tahun!"

Ck— udah kontet, bawel pula.

"Tunggu, Rivaille.. tidak usah terlalu emosi. Kau bisa beli guci itu lagi kapan saja, bukan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Irvin! Kalau kita tak mengajarkan bocah ini caranya tanggung jawab dan ganti rugi, bocah sial ini—"

"—_**Stop. **_Aku punya ide lain, Rivaille. Dengar—Jaeger,"

Eren kembali fokus dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lelaki jangkung dengan iris biru langit yang terang.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar untuk guci itu,"

Sekarang, giliran wajah Eren yang menjadi bersinar layaknya bintang iklan sebuah produk komestik wajah—senyum lebarnya perlahan muncul, dan ia menari ballet di dalam hati saking bahagianya.

"Woi, lampu sorotnya matiin!"

"Silau, nih!"

"**EHEM!"** Irvin menguasai perhatian sekali lagi—membuat anggota lainnya menutup mulut. "Tapi, Eren..."

"...Ya..?" Eren tak sabar, ingin tahu apa yang ada dibalik 'tapi' yang Irvin ucapkan—Eren berharap bahwa kali ini ia dibebaskan begitu saja.

"—Maka dari itu diputuskan, bahwa mulai hari ini, kau adalah 'budak' di Klub ini!"

. . .

"...APA?!"

. . . .

_**WUUSH!**_

Tiupan angin besar menjadi latar wajah Eren yang kini pucat pasi—di dalam imajinasinya, Eren saat ini sedang berada di ujung tebing yang disirami ombak dan petir juga awan mendung yang menjadi penghias di belakang.

"WOI, SIAPA YANG NYALAIN KIPAS ANGINNYA?!"

"MATIIN WOI, MATIIN!"

"JADI BUDAK?!" Eren _OOT _sendirian—tapi ini masalah hidup dan matinya, maka dari itu ia ikut berteriak walau tak nyambung dengan pembicaraan. Irvin mengangguk.

"Hanya itu hukuman yang bisa kami berikan, karena kau juga tak mungkin mampu membayar guci itu, bukan?"

Iya, sih—pikir Eren. Tapi kalau sampai jadi budak—

"Ide bagus tuh, jadi budak!"

"Iya, selama ini repot juga kalau mau ke kantin harus jalan dulu.."

'_...GERAK DIKIT, KEK! UDAH KE SEKOLAH NAIK MOBIL, MASA IYA KE KANTIN MAU DIANTER NAIK OTOPET?!'_

"**EHEM. **Jadi.. bagaimana, Jaeger?"

"..Aku tak punya pilihan lain, bukan?" Eren menerima kekalahannya—setidaknya ia tak harus bekerja ekstra untuk dapat uang seratus juta, sih. "Mohon bantuannya."

Semua anggota _Host Club—_minus Rivaille tersenyum lebar ke arah Eren. Entah senyum itu pertanda perkenalan atau apa, tapi Eren memandang senyum itu sebagai seringai Iblis yang merencanakan macam-macam.

"Namaku Irvin Smith, wakil ketua _Host Club_, dan ini Rivaille, ketuanya."

_Bujug_, lelaki kontet ini ketuanya? Tanya Eren dalam hati—wajah sinis seperti itu tidak terlihat seperti wajah orang yang mau berurusan dengan klub semacam ini.

"Aku Berthold, salam kenal!" Lelaki paling jangkung di _Host Club_ menyapa, disambung dengan anggota lainnya.

"Reiner, salam kenal." Yang ini, lelaki besar dengan rambut pirang.

"Armin Arlert, salam kenal, Eren!" Yang ini, lelaki—bukan, perempuan—ehh, lelaki—...euh, apapunlah!

"Jean Kirschtein." Oh, yang jutek dan mirip kuda ini namanya Jean.

"Sekali lagi, kami mengucapkan—"

"_**Selamat datang di Recon High School Host Club!"**_

Satu mata Eren berkedut—haha, penyambutan macam apa ini. Harinya baru saja dimulai, tapi hidupnya sudah berubah drastis.

"Nah, bekerja dengan baik ya—Eren si budak!"

...

'_Ibu, aku mau ikut Ibu saja ke surga, boleh tidak...?'_

Pfft—yah, Eren...

Harimu baru saja dimulai, loh.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N:

Yak! Inilah fanfic yang dijanjikan~

Chapter pertama mungkin mirip-mirip dengan ouran high school host club, tapi Author memprediksi cerita ini bakalan jauh dari cerita ouran alias ngarang sendiri di chapter depan—jadi dimaklum aja ya :'D

Semoga kalian senang dengan ceritanya!

With Love,

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_

P/S: Btw ada yang bisa rekomen gambar bagus buat gambar cover fanfic ini? Atau ada yang mau buatin? *jduk*


	2. Change!

_**Recon High School Host Club**_

_**Chapter 2: Change!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama hajime**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori**_

_**(Warning—pemakaian bahasa agak kasar karena sifat pemeran yang mengikuti alur cerita, tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. Cerita tak mengikuti Ouran, hanya mengambil dasarnya saja.)**_

_._

_._

_._

"...Menyebalkan."

Entah sudah berapa kali Eren Jaeger menggerutu semenjak pagi hari tiba—begitu terbangun, hari yang baru sudah menyambutnya di depan mata.

Tidak—yang dimaksud dengan 'hari yang baru' itu, adalah hari yang benar-benar... 'baru', untuknya.

Baru saja pagi hari—ia sudah diingatkan dengan fakta bahwa mulai hari ini, ia adalah budak resmi dari sebuah _Host Club_ di sekolahnya. Dan kata-kata Rivaille—seniornya yang sekaligus ketua _Host Club_—kemarin sore, membuatnya tambah malas untuk menjalani hari ini.

'_Besok kau harus datang jam tujuh tepat disini, bocah.'_

Jam. Tujuh. Tepat. Dan kelas dimulai pukul delapan lewat tigapuluh menit. Ahaha.. inilah hidup seorang budak. Miris.

Dan kini—disinilah Eren Jaeger berdiri, di tengah mini market—tepat satu jam sebelum kelasnya dimulai.

Kenapa ia bisa berada disini?

Yah, mari kita lihat awal mulanya...

.

.

_**Flashback mode: on!**_

.

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat—!"

Eren membuka pintu ruangan _Host Club_tanpa basa-basi, dan suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras membuatnya dapat melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan—oh, semua anggota tengah duduk santai dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Oh, halo, budak."

"Kamu terlambat tiga menit."

"Pasti ke sekolahnya jalan kaki."

"**YA IYALAH JALAN KAKI, EMANGNYA NGESOT?!" **Eren naik darah seketika. Ternyata semua orang disini masih sama kampretnya. "Lalu.. euh, kenapa aku dipanggil sepagi ini?"

Semuanya terdiam. Kemudian semuanya serempak menoleh ke arah Rivaille—yang sedari tadi membaca buku dengan tenang.

"Kemari kau, Jaeger."

Eren mengikuti perintah dengan patuh—berjalan tanpa banyak protes ke arah Rivaille dan siap menerima permintaan aneh apapun. Sesampainya ia di hadapan seniornya ini—keadaan semakin hening. Rivaille hanya menatap Eren tepat di iris _Emerald_ nya yang tertutupi kacamata tebal, dan yang lain hanya memandang mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Pada ngomong dong, _awkward _nih—"

"—Jaeger," Rivaille mengisi keheningan dengan suaranya yang membuat fokus Eren kembali padanya. Rivaille membalikkan buku yang sedang ia baca dan menunjukkan gambar di lembaran kertas itu kepada Eren dengan telunjuknya. "Ini apa?"

Kertas itu menunjukkan gambar iklan suatu produk—_Noscafe, _namanya. Oh, itu 'kan hanya selembar iklan kopi biasa?

"Itu... iklan kopi?"

"—Bukan itu, bodoh." Rivaille menatap Eren sinis—mirip ibu kost yang menagih uang bulanan sambil marah-marah. Eren bergidik ngeri. "Ini.. kopi apa?"

"..Euh, Kopi instan?"

"...Kopi Instan?"

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan terdiam.

"Ooh, kopi instan tuh mungkin—kopi rakyat jelata, maksudnya!" celetuk Jean dengan watadosnya.

'_...Kopi instan ya kopi aja, ga usah pake embel-embel 'rakyat jelata' juga, nyet.'_ Batin Eren—yang kesalnya sudah tingkat SMP kelas tiga.

"Ooh, kopi rakyat jelata, toh!" Reiner ikut-ikutan nyeletuk dengan polos.

"Rasanya gimana? Aman diminum, 'kan?" Irvin juga.

"Cara membuatnya bagaimana?" Ini pertanyaan paling normal—dari Armin.

"Kalau udah minum itu kopi, kita ga harus jalan kaki ke sekolah 'kan?" Yang ini entah pertanyaan polos entah sengaja nyindir—dan Berthold Fubar yang bertanya.

..Dasar orang-orang kaya yang tidak punya otak ini.

"Dengar ya, teman-temanku **tercinta **yang **elit,** kopi instan itu seperti kopi pada umumnya—tapi cara membuatnya mudah dan kalian hanya perlu menuangkan air panas saja." Eren—dengan sengaja—menekankan kata 'tercinta' dan 'elit'. Peduli amat kalau dibilang kurang ajar.

"Wah?! Itu pakai semacam ilmu hitam atau bagaimana—"

"**PAKAI TERMOS, DIISI AIR, TERUS DIPANASIN. **Tolong—kalian itu memang otaknya tumpul atau..." Eren geleng-geleng dramatis—sungguh, ia tidak mengerti lagi akan isi otak orang kaya di sekolah ini.

"Kalau begitu—ini tugas pertamamu, Eren Jaeger," Rivaille menunjuk Eren seenaknya dengan telunjuk jari lentiknya—membuat Eren tak tahan ingin menggigit jari itu hingga putus. "Belikan kami kopi rakyat jelata ini!"

.

.

.

_**Flashback selesai.**_

_._

_._

_._

Dan—kembali ke _scene_ awal, dimana ia berdiri di tengah mini market seraya menghela nafas super panjang berkali-kali.

"Noscafe, Noscafe..." Eren melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan—rak-rak berisi banyak produk makanan terpampang rapi di atasnya, dan Eren akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari—kopi instan pesanan anggota _Host Club_.

Tch, untuk mencicipi kopi instan saja ia harus repot-repot begini—pikir Eren. Lagipula kalau semua anggota _Host Club _selama ini tak pernah minum kopi instan, mereka minum kopi apa, coba?

...Masa iya mereka benar-benar minum kopi elit yang proses pembuatannya lama dan apik itu—

"Maaf, antriannya sudah panjang, anda mau bayar apa tidak?"

Pertanyaan dari penjaga kasir—yang sepertinya—sudah menahan emosi karena Eren semenjak tadi terdiam, membuat Eren tersadar dari lamunan panjang nan tak berguna di benaknya. Eren pun membayar kopi instan tersebut—dengan terpaksa, karena ia harus memakai uang hasil kerja sambilannya—dan keluar dengan segera.

Kemudian Eren terdiam sejenak.

"..Mungkin bukan ide buruk kalau aku memasukkan racun tikus ke dalam kopi mereka. Apa aku beli saja racun tikusnya, ya?"

..**Iblis** memang, tokoh utama cerita kita yang satu ini.

"Ah, jangan deh.."

Oh—dia masih memiliki hati, rupanya.

"...Sayang uang."

..Bah.

Dan Eren pun memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima."_ Eren membuka pintu ruangan _Host Club_—untuk yang kedua kalinya—seraya membawa kopi instan di dalam bungkusan tangan kanannya.

. . .

. . .

'_...Loh, kok sepi? Hmm—aneh, bel masuk belum berbunyi, 'kan?' _tanya Eren di dalam hati.

"..Perm—"

"**Eren!"**__Kemudian empat anggota _Host Club—_alias Reiner, Berthold, Jean dan Irvin—muncul di hadapannya dengan sejuta senyum penuh makna, sementara Rivaille hanya diam saja dan Armin menatap Eren seraya melemparkan senyum manis. Eren menarik satu halisnya ke atas.

"Aah, _Okaeri_, Eren~"

"Kau mau apa dulu, mandi di ofuro?"

"Umm, Makan malam dulu?"  
"...Atau mungkin kau mau,"  
"A—ku~?"

. . . . .

. . . . .

_**BLAM!**_ Eren menutup pintu seketika.

"...Aku pasti salah masuk ruangan. Pasti. Pasti."

Eren membuka pintu sekali lagi—kali ini perlahan, dan ia mengintip dahulu dari celah kecil pintu yang terbuka sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan begitu saja.

"Aneh, di _manga_ ini ditulisnya cara menyambut orang kalau pulang itu seperti tadi, bukan?" Jean, Reiner, Berthold dan Irvin berkumpul dalam bentuk lingkaran seraya memandangi sebuah buku di tengah-tengah mereka. Tiga dari yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Ini benar-benar buku yang tepat, 'kan? Apa ini bukan _manga _rakyat jelata? Makanya caranya salah."

"Entahlah, lagipula kenapa di _manga_ ini banyak adegan sesama lelaki bermesraan, ya?"

_**Dafuk**__—_itu manga apaan?! Pikir Eren

"Ooh, mungkin kita harus mempraktekan isi buku in—"  
"**TIDAK PERLU!**" Eren menyamber buku berbahaya itu sebelum hal buruk dan tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya—Eren bersumpah akan membakar buku ini sepulang sekolah. "LAGIAN—KALIAN DAPAT BUKU INI DARI MANA?!"

"...Dari Armin." Jawab Reiner, kalem.

. . . . Hening.

Armin memasang wajah polosnya—sementara Eren memandang Armin dengan tatapan paling horror yang ia punya.

Ternyata benar, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya semata—Armin yang kalem begitu saja ternyata diam-diam menyeramkan. Dan Eren bersumpah—ia tidak akan mencari masalah dengan Armin, apapun yang terjadi.

Eren menghela nafas. "Sudahlah—ini kopi instan pesanan kalian. Mau diapakan sekarang?"

"Buatkan aku kopi itu—tanpa gula." Rivaille kembali memerintah—setelah sedari tadi diam tanpa suara. Eren menghela nafas—ya, namanya juga budak. Ia pun mengikuti kata-kata Rivaille.

"Jadi begini cara membuatnya.."

Dan entah sejak kapan—semua anggota _Host Club_ sudah memperhatikan Eren dengan seksama, membuat kopi instan di atas meja dengan tahap-tahap _simple_ yang membuat seluruh anggota _Host Club_ takjub—karena ternyata, segelas kopi tak perlu menunggu lama.

"A-apa ini aman untuk diminum?" Berthold menoel-noel cangkir berisi kopi instan tersebut dengan jarinya—membuat Eren menepuk jidat. _Please, _itu isinya kopi instan—bukan minyak tanah. Ya aman di minum, lah.

"Mundur, kalian semua! Biar aku yang mencoba kopi itu."

Semua anggota _Host Club_ menoleh ke arah Rivaille yang dengan gagah berani—di dalam pandangan mereka—menawarkan diri untuk mencoba kopi tersebut tanpa ragu-ragu. Sementara semuanya memasang tampang dengan mulut terbuka layaknya ikan emas, Eren hanya bisa mendumel dengan suara pelan—mengatakan bahwa orang-orang kaya ini bodoh, atau tidak punya otak.

_**Gulp, Gulp, Gulp—**_Rivaille meneguk kopi instan itu dengan cepat—kemudian dengan dramatisnya ia meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi itu ke atas meja, seolah-olah ia telah berhasil melakukan tantangan meminum _spirtus_ tanpa masalah sama sekali.

_**...Satu detik—**_

_**Dua detik—**_

_**Tiga detik—**_

"Oh, rasanya enak—tapi berbeda dengan kopi yang biasanya aku konsumsi."

"Beda apanya, Rivaille?" Tanya Irvin –yang ikut penasaran.

"Rasanya lebih.. murahan. Itu saja."

...Sialan, kopi ya kopi aja—mau murahan mau apa toh sama-sama buat di minum.

"Ooh, jadi terbukti—kopi rakyat jelata itu aman!"  
"Dan harganya murah!"

"Dibuatnya juga ga repot dan cepat!"

"**Kampungan**." Lagi-lagi Eren _OOT _sendirian—ah, peduli amat.

Kelas dimulai tigapuluh menit lagi—Eren tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah ini. Apa ia masih harus menjadi budak sampai kelas benar-benar akan dimulai?

Karena Eren sungguh, sungguh sangat ingin keluar dari ruangan ini—sekarang juga.

"..Aku boleh keluar, tidak?"  
"Bel masuk belum berbunyi, jadi kau harus tetap disini, Eren.." Irvin menjawab dengan tenang—oh. Eren menghela nafas pasrah.

"Jangan tegang begitu ah, Eren! Kau itu harus lebih _rileks_ sedikit. Kita semua tidak akan menggigit, kok." Reiner menepuk bahu Eren perlahan seraya tersenyum lebar. "..Yah, kecuali kalau kau memang minta digigit."

—Eren mundur teratur sejauh mungkin. Dasar kumpulan orang kaya yang kampungan—dan homo. Eren mulai bergidik ngeri—apa ia akan bisa mempertahankan kesuciannya di dalam klub ini?

"Eren, minus matamu memangnya parah.. ya?"

"..Hah?" Eren _ceming_ ketika Armin—yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan—tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang melenceng dari topik. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bahas kacamata? "Uh.. ya—begitulah."  
"Ooh, pantas kacamata milikmu tebal, sampai matamu jadi tak terlihat begitu." Armin tertawa kecil. "Coba buka kacamata itu."

"...Maaf?"  
"Buka kacamata milikmu, Eren." Armin meminta kepada Eren—dengan wajahnya yang sedikit terlihat memohon dengan imut. Err—anggap saja Eren tak berpikir seperti tadi. "Sebentaaar saja, ya?"

Eren menelan ludah—bukannya tidak mau, tapi... buat apa?

"Ah, aku juga penasaran sama matamu! Habis rambutmu sudah menutupi mata, pakai kacamata tebal lagi!" Berthold mendekati Eren—dan Eren reflek berjalan mundur teratur, lagi.

"E-eeh... buat.. apa?"

Sebuah seringai menjawab seribu pertanyaan.

"Sudahlah..."  
"Pokoknya.."

"..IKUTI SAJA KATA-KATA KAMI!"

"—**GYAAAAAAAAA!"**

Duh, Eren.. mau dibuka kacamata saja kaya mau di _raep._

. . .

. . . . .

_**Srat! **_Kacamata dengan suksesnya berhasil dilepas—dan tanpa Eren sadari, semua mata kini sudah memandang ke arahnya.

..Tidak bisa dipercaya. Semua anggota _Host Club_ tak bisa percaya—mereka mengira wajah dibalik kacamata ini adalah wajah murid _culun_ yang kebanyakan belajar sampai jadi gila. Tapi mereka tak pernah menyangka bahwa dibalik kacamata itu—

Terdapat wajah seorang lelaki yang terlihat polos—dengan iris mata _Emerald_ yang menarik perhatian dan juga wajah yang bersih dan halus. Tak seperti bayangan mereka akan Eren sebelumnya—sudah kutu buku, mulut dan tempramennya tak bisa dijaga, lagi.

"..Euh... udah selesai 'kan, lihatnya?" Eren bertanya setelah beberapa detik kebingungan karena semua orang menjadi diam tanpa suara. "Aku tidak bisa melihat, nih—"  
"**IRVIN,**" Rivaille memotong kalimat Eren dengan cepat—membuat Eren ingin rasanya melempar sebuah _jojodog_ ke arah seniornya tersebut. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"_Roger!"_

"Apa-apaan—HWAAA!"

Dan sedetik kemudian—Eren merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan dibawa lari—entah kemana.

Kampret—ini Klub mungkin memang tidak waras, pikir Eren. Sudah semua anggotanya ber-otak dengkul, sekarang mereka melakukan penculikan dan pemaksaan terhadap anak dibawah umur—

"Eren, buka matamu."

"Euh... Irvin-senpai, anda mau ap—"  
"Aku hanya akan memasangkan _contact lens_, Eren. Jangan banyak berkedip atau nanti akan terasa perih."

Kalimat Irvin terdengar meyakinkan—membuat Eren akhirnya menuruti apa kata-kata Irvin. Eren merasakan suatu benda tipis menyentuh bola matanya—ini untuk apa? Tanya Eren di dalam hatinya.

"Nah, selesai. Eren, coba kau buka matamu."

Eren membuka mata—woah.

"A... AKU BISA MELIHAT TANPA KACAMATA!"

"Karena kau pakai _contact lens,_" Irvin menjawab pertanyaan Eren—oh, benda tipis yang tadi dipasang di kedua bola matanya itu seperti pengganti kacamata, kini Eren mengerti. "Rivaille, tugasku sudah beres!"

"Bagus. Sekarang.. Jean, Armin!"

"_Aye Aye, sir!"_

"Kalian tahu tugas kalian."

"Apaan lagi—KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kedua kalinya Eren dibawa lari secara paksa—oleh anggota klub sinting ini.

"Nah Eren—duduk dan jangan banyak bergerak, ya." Jean memposisikan Eren di atas sebuah kursi yang cukup nyaman—dan sebuah kain besar direntangkan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Eren menarik halisnya ke atas.

"Kalian mau apa? Dan—Armin, gunting itu untuk apa—"

"Perintah Rivaille-senpai, Eren. Kami akan membuat penampilanmu berubah!"

"Maksudnya ap—JANGAAAN!"

Duh, Eren. Memang sikap alamimu seperti itu, atau setiap teriak kau itu memang seperti anak yang akan di _raep?_

"Rivaille-senpai, kami sudah selesai~" Armin dan Jean membawa—atau tepatnya, menyeret Eren ke hadapan Rivaille. Kini penampilan Eren sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat—rambut yang rapi, dan tak ada kacamata tebal yang mengganggu.

"..Tinggal satu lagi." Rivaille menatap Eren dari atas sampai bawah— "Reiner, Berthold!"

"Yo!"

"Kalian tahu apa tugas kalian."

_The Heck, _mereka ini agen rahasia atau apa?! Tanpa Rivaille beri perintah yang spesifik pun, mereka mengerti dan tahu apa maksud kata-katanya.

Entah kenapa—sedikit menyeramkan.

"YOOSH, IKUT KAMI, EREN!"

"..Iya, iya..." Eren sudah tahu ia akan dibawa lari—lagi, makanya ia tidak berteriak seperti tadi.

"..Yah, kok ga teriak?"

"..Kalian mau aku teriak?"  
"Iya, suaranya ambigu sih."

Sialan.

"Ta-daa!" Eren melihat sebuah seragam—yang masih baru dan rapi, terpampang di hadapan matanya. Seragam ini—adalah seragam _Recon High School_ yang tak bisa dibeli oleh murid sepertinya, seragam yang dipakai oleh murid lain—sementara tidak dipakai olehnya. Eren membuka mulutnya lebar.

"..Ini.."  
"Seragam milikmu, tentu saja! Ayo pakai!" Berthold mendorong Eren masuk ke dalam ruang ganti—bersama seragam barunya. Eren masih ragu-ragu—seragam? Ia diberi seragam..?

"..Cepat ganti, Eren. Atau kau mau kami membuka bajumu secara paksa?"

"**TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH.**" Eren menutup—tidak, membanting pintu dengan cepat.

Aah—Eren merasakan betapa nyamannya kain berkualitas itu menyentuh tubuhnya, membuatnya tampak 'sama' dengan murid lainnya di sekolah ini. Ia memandangi tubuhnya di cermin dari atas sampai bawah—wow. Apa ini benar-benar dirinya?

_Blazer_ berwarna coklat terang dengan lambang sekolah yang terbordir rapi di saku kanan, kemeja putih yang benar-benar masih baru, celana panjang hitam yang halus—dan dasi hitam yang tersimpul rapi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka—bahwa hari dimana ia akan memakai seragam ini akan tiba.

Eren menarik nafas—dan ia membuka pintu ruang ganti, memberikan pertanda bahwa ia sudah selesai mengganti seragamnya.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi—seluruh anggota _Host Club_ dibuat _ceming._

Bagaimana tidak—sosok Eren Jaeger yang kemarin muncul betul-betul kacau, berantakan, dan parah tak terkira—bahkan kemunculan Eren seperti membawa aura hitam yang mengundang banyak _kecoak_ ke dalam ruangan, saking kotornya.

Dan kini—berdiri di hadapan mereka, sosok Eren Jaeger—dengan rambut coklat tua yang tersisir rapi dan halus, bola mata _Emerald_ yang bersinar, seragam yang rapi dan baru—

Mereka seperti melihat sosok yang berbeda. Ini adalah Eren Jaeger yang—sudah terlahir kembali.

"..Sudah kuduga, anak ini berguna." Gumam Rivaille—masih memperhatikan Eren dengan seksama.

"..Jadi, Rivaille.. apa rencanamu?" Tanya Irvin seraya melemparkan pandangan ke arah Rivaille. Irvin melihat teman dekatnya itu memejamkan mata sesaat—sedang mengambil keputusan dengan matang.

"...Eren Jaeger."  
"I-Iya?" Eren entah kenapa membuat sikap tegak secara otomatis—melihat Rivaille dan juga anggota _Host Club_ lainnya menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum yang berbeda.

"Dibandingkan menjadi budak—kami telah menemukan cara lain, dimana cara itu keduanya menguntungkan kami dan juga dirimu."

Eren mendapatkan secercah harapan di dalam hatinya—oh, ia berarti boleh berhenti menjadi budak?!

Tuhan, takdir, aku cinta pada kali—

"—Maka dari itu diputuskan, bahwa mulai hari ini, kau adalah anggota _Host Club!"_

. . . . .

"—**APA?!"**

Tidak—Eren sama sekali tidak mau berterimakasih. Ia menarik kembali **semua** kata-katanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Selamat ya, Eren~"

"Yah, setidaknya, ini suasana baru. Belum ada anggota _Host Club _yang jalan kaki ke sekolah, loh!"

"Eren—"

"**TIDAAAAAAK!**"

—Hari yang benar-benar 'baru', untuk seorang Eren Jaeger.

Dimana siswa miskin seperti dirinya,

Tiba-tiba menjadi seorang anggota _Host Club_ di sekolah aneh—khusus orang kaya raya.

Dan mungkin..

Akan ada perubahan pada perasaan seseorang, dari pertemuan kecil ini.

"—Iya 'kan, Rivaille?"

"..Hah? Apanya?" Rivaille menatap Irvin kebingungan—karena tiba-tiba melemparkan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu.

"Hahaha! Maka dari itu—guci murahan seperti itu saja kau jadikan alasan untuk menjadi budak. Tidak bisa jujur, seperti dulu."

"...Jangan sok tahu."

Eren Jaeger, enam belas tahun.

Adalah anggota resmi dari _Host Club,_

Mulai hari ini..

"—IBU, TOLONG, BAWA AKU PERGI BERSAMAMUUU!"

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

A/N:

HALOHAAAA *berguling*

Ini bisa dibilang _fast update, _ngga? www mumpung ada ide, Author iseng nulis _(:'3

Dan—uhuhu, terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah review chapter kemarin! Jujur, awalnya Author takut cerita ini ga banyak peminat (Karena cerita ini ga murni ori—dan ngambil _base _dari ouran, dan karena cerita sebelumnya galau gitu *le lirik Pierrot* terus tiba-tiba Authornya bikin cerita kacau ga jelas =')) )

Author ga pinter bikin humor, jujur aja (spesialis cerita galau sih huehue) makanya kalau semisal cerita ini garing, maaf banget ;;A;; author akan cari referensi sebanyak-banyaknya deh- *le cari manga humor

Dan buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin:

**Kunougi Haruka, Rouvrir Fleur, Kim Victoria, Yami-chan Kagami, Kim Arlein, chun . is . haru, JackFrost14, Roya Chan, Ookami-Utsugi, Darkness Maiden, Persephone, Lightmaycry, Rikkagii Fujiyama, AyakLein24, RaniMario, widi orihara, Azure'czar, saerusa, Rivaille Jaegar, OurieChrome, Fujoshi Ren, Hasegawa Nanaho, rivaillexeren, Lonceng Angin, dira andriani, Kyo Kyoya, Unknownwers, NatureMature, reincanz anquezz **dan **para silent reader semuanya~!**

Terima kasih banyaaaaaaaak *peluk satu-satu* uhuhu Author cinta kalian~ *blush* *ea* sini Author nikahin satu-satu mau ngga? *kedip kedip genit najis* *kemudian diusir dari Ffn*

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, semoga Author dapat pencerahan buat chapter depan,

Dan semoga author masih bisa nulis cerita di chapter depan. –laughs-

With Love,

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


	3. Lucky or Unlucky?

"Karena mulai hari ini kamu adalah anggota _Host Club—_kamu diwajibkan untuk selalu tampil rapi seperti ini, setiap hari."

"E-eh.. **harus?**" Eren menggerutu—duh, merepotkan saja.

"Iya. Dan jangan lupa mandi, Eren—demi Tuhan, kau tak tahu betapa kotornya dirimu, hah?" Rivaille memasang wajah 'jijik'—membayangkan penampilan Eren beberapa hari lalu yang begitu menakjubkan.

...Menakjubkan kotornya.

"Mandi...?"  
"..Iya, mandi, Eren. Jangan bilang kau sudah lama tidak mandi, hah?"

"Ya... mungkin?"

"...Berapa lama kamu tidak mandi, bocah?"

. . .Eren terdiam.

Kemudian—Eren mengangkat satu telapak tangannya. Ia mulai menghitung— satu jari terangkat, dua jari terangkat, tiga jari terangkat—

**Tiga.**

"..Kau menghitung apa? Detik? Jam? Hari?"

"...Tahun."

"..**MENJAUH DARIKU, BOCAH!**"

.

.

.

_**Recon High School Host Club**_

_**Chapter 3: Lucky or Unlucky?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama hajime**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori**_

_**(Warning—pemakaian bahasa agak kasar karena sifat pemeran yang mengikuti alur cerita, tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. Cerita tak mengikuti Ouran, hanya mengambil dasarnya saja.)**_

_._

_._

_._

_**~Host Club dibuka!~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tuan putri, bagaimana liburanmu kemarin?"

Senyum sejuta warna tersebar di seisi ruangan _Host Club—_ditambah dengan kata-kata manis yang bertebaran dari mulut para _Host_ yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah 'pekerjaan rutin' mereka. Sementara Irvin bertanya tentang liburan para tamu dan bagaimana pengalaman mereka, _Host _lainnya mengambil peran yang berbeda-beda.

"Eeh~ Jean-sama, jangan dekat-dekat, ah!"

Suara tawa yang feminin terdengar dari kejauhan—Eren menoleh ke belakang sesaat. Oh, Jean dan Armin berada di satu meja yang sama—bersama tamu-tamu yang minta untuk 'dilayani' oleh mereka. Eren menyipitkan matanya—apa-apaan ini. Ini semua..

"Tuan putri," Eren dapat melihat Jean meraih dagu gadis yang menjadi tamunya dengan lembut, dengan senyum tipis yang ia pancarkan—gadis itu seketika merona. "Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berada dekat denganmu. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

**..Halah, gombal.**

"Armin-sama~! Lihat ini, lihat ini!"

"Hmm?" Armin tersenyum seraya mendekati beberapa gadis yang membawa setumpuk buku di tangan mereka—mereka menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Armin dengan tawa kecil mereka yang khas. "Ah, itu.."  
"Iya! Ini—ini—_Doujin _yang kemarin aku beli di _komike_, loh! Ini rekomendasi Armin-sama, dan ternyata ceritanya bagus, loh~"  
"Ah, syukurlah kalau tuan putri menyukai rekomendasiku," Armin tersenyum lembut. "Bilang saja padaku kalau tuan putri butuh rekomendasi _doujinshi _lain, ya."

_**Dafuk—**_Eren menarik satu halisnya ke atas. _Doujin? _Itu bukannya sebutan untuk _manga _berbahaya yang kemarin Eren lihat? Kenapa Armin bisa memberikan rekomendasi _manga _seperti itu? –Terlebih, kenapa para tamu menyukai dan membaca buku seperti itu!?

Ini klub sudah tidak benar, sepertinya.

Eren kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Reiner dan Berthold—yang berada di meja samping. Reiner dan Berthold pun sama—berbincang dengan tamu-tamu mereka seraya tertawa, membuat beberapa gadis di hadapan mereka tertawa kecil dan merona.

"Reiner-sama, liburan kemarin, aku mengikuti saranmu untuk ke _Paris_, loh!"

"Ooh? Dan bagaimana pengalamanmu disana—tuan putri?"

"Disana menyenangkan, sungguh kota yang romantis. Tapi..."

"Tapi..?"  
"R-rasanya aku ingin kalau ditemani Reiner-sama, disana.."

...Eren mulai geleng-geleng kepala sendirian. Ini klub apa—klub _Host, _'kan. Bukan klub gombal... 'kan?

Apa sebelas duabelas, perbedaannya?

"Tuan putri," Reiner meraih telapak tangan gadis dengan surai hitam pekat di hadapannya—senyum sejuta makna mulai terlukis di wajahnya. "Suatu hari—aku akan membawamu kesana, pasti. Ini adalah janji, ya?"

**Halah**—palingan nanti juga lupa sama janjinya, batin Eren.

"Berthold-sama, aku tidak mengerti soal matematika yang ini..."

"Uhmm? Yang mana, tuan putri?"

Oh—Eren sedikit bernafas lega, melihat ada satu kegiatan yang normal di dalam _Host Club _ini. Kini matanya beralih pada Berthold yang sedang serius mengajari salah satu tamunya soal matematika yang tidak dimengerti. Ternyata _Host Club_ bukan hanya pamer kata-kata gombal, toh.

"Ooh—begitu, terima kasih banyak ya, Berthold-sama! A-aku berhutang budi padamu," Gadis itu berkata malu-malu—membuat Berthold yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum tipis. "Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan, tuan putri." Berthold mengayunkan telapak tangannya—membelai lembut surai merah muda milik gadis di hadapannya, merasakan tiap helai rambut yang halus itu dengan jemarinya. "Tetaplah menjadi dirimu apa adanya dan tersenyum. Itu akan menjadi bayaran yang sangat memuaskan bagiku."

..._**Bah, **_sama aja ternyata—Eren menghela nafas. Sepertinya tidak ada bedanya—mau siapapun dan apapun yang terjadi, di _Host Club_ ini.

"Oi, Eren. Jangan banyak menoleh kalau sedang bekerja, bocah."  
"Ah—maaf!"

Eren disadarkan oleh suara Rivaille—yang kebetulan berada di dalam satu meja yang sama dengannya. Rivaille duduk di samping Eren, sementara di hadapan mereka ada banyak gadis yang menjadi 'jatah' tamu mereka untuk hari ini. Semua gadis jelas—menatap Rivaille dengan mata yang betul-betul penuh dengan rasa kagum, dan rona wajah mereka juga terlihat jelas.

"R-Rivaille-sama, anggota _Host Club _yang baru ini belum diperkenalkan, ya?"

"Oh. Ya.. begitulah." Rivaille menjawab singkat—dan Eren hanya bisa merasa heran, kenapa dengan jawaban singkat nan dingin itu gadis-gadis di hadapannya bisa berteriak _'kyaaa!'_ layaknya _Fangirl_ yang hobi menghabiskan waktunya dengan website bernama _Tumblr._

"Hey, hey, namamu siapa?" Salah seorang dari tamu itu akhirnya bertanya kepada Eren—yang masih belum berbicara sedari tadi.

Eren menelan ludah—ia harus jawab dengan nada bicara seperti apa? Ia harus memakai kalimat seperti apa?

"Eren, jawab. Jangan lupa tersenyum." Rivaille berbisik ke arahnya—oh, oke. Eren mengangguk mantap setelah mendapat pencerahan dari Rivaille—ia pun mulai membuka mulut.

"Namaku Eren Jaeger, tuan put—putri,"

Eren harus menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di tempat—sekarang ia juga sama saja seperti anggota _Host Club_ lainnya... **gombal.**

"Ooh, Eren-sama yang anak beasiswa itu, ya?"  
"Hebat, loh! Kamu selalu ranking satu di angkatan kami. Kamu sama pintarnya dengan Rivaille-sama!"

Hah—si senior kontet ini juga ranking satu, toh—pikir Eren.

"Ahaha.. a-aku hanya menghabiskan waktu luang dengan belajar, itu saja."

_**BOHONG, **_saudara-saudara. Dari semua sekolah yang ada, hanya _Recon High School _yang menyediakan pendidikan sampai lulus **gratis** jika mendapatkan beasiswa—maka dari itu Eren belajar mati-matian sampai rambutnya rontok setengah, agar bisa ranking satu dan masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Waah, elit sekali, ya.."  
"Tapi gosipnya—Eren-sama jalan kaki ke sekolah, apa itu benar?"

...Sialan. Jalan kaki ke sekolah itu—disamain kaya' digendong _Gorilla_ ke sekolah, apa gimana? Kenapa mereka seperti memandang aneh orang yang jalan kaki ke sekolah?!

Eren siap untuk mengumpat—namun _Death Glare _yang Rivaille kirimkan kepadanya dengan penuh cinta berhasil membuat Eren menutup mulut. Eren menelan ludah—nah loh, sekarang ia harus menjawab apa?

Eren terdiam dulu sejenak—_**aha!**_ Satu ide muncul di otaknya—mumpung ia sekarang adalah seorang _Host_, ia mungkin bisa memperbaiki cara berpikir orang-orang kaya yang agak _es-we-te _ini.

"Tuan putri, berjalan kaki semenjak usia dini itu—baik untuk mencegah _osteoporosis!"_

. . .

Rivaille menepuk jidat.

"Eeh—iya sih, tapi.."

"Kalau sudah tua _Osteoporosis _'kan, berbahaya.." Eren menangkis tatapan tajam dari samping kirinya—yang dikirim oleh Rivaille yang sebenarnya memberikan kode agar Eren tak berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Tapi—entah karena Eren memang sedang _blo'on _saat ini—jadi ia tak mengerti arti dari tatapan tajam Rivaille, atau karena ia memang sengaja ingin membuat Rivaille marah—jadi ia melanjutkan ceramahnya soal _osteoporosis._

Dan Eren mulai beraksi—ia mengeluarkan senyumnya yang paling lembut dan menawan, dengan wajah polosnya yang alami memancarkan sejuta pesona.

"Kalau tuan putri yang cantik seperti kalian ini terkena _osteoporosis, _sangat disayangkan.. bukan?"

. . . .

_**Itulah gombal ala Eren Jaeger.**_

"...A-aku akan mencoba jalan kaki ke sekolah mulai besok!"

"A-aku juga!"  
"Aku akan mengikuti saran Eren-sama, mulai besok!"

_. . ._

_**Dan gombalan itu ternyata ampuh.**_

Anggota _Host Club _yang lain terdiam total. Mereka memandang Eren dengan tatapan horror—karena ternyata, kalimat singkat seperti itu bisa membuat tamu-tamu yakin dan **percaya **akan teori Eren yang entah sudah terbukti atau hanya asal jeplak.

Mereka mulai sadar bahwa—Eren bukan tipe orang yang bisa dianggap remeh, sepertinya.

.

.

.

"Ah, terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Eren. Menikmati pekerjaanmu?"

Eren akhirnya mendapatkan giliran istirahat—ia duduk di meja pojok bersama Irvin yang tengah santai membaca buku seraya menikmati teh herbal. Eren menghela nafas—menikmati? Yang benar saja—berbicara manis secara terpaksa itu sulit.

"Yah.. begitulah." Jawaban singkat itu muncul dari Eren yang sudah terlalu lelah—dan ini **baru hari pertama** ia bekerja.

"Ahaha, bersabarlah, Eren. Pekerjaan seperti ini walau melelahkan dan terlihat tidak berguna—bisa membuat para tamu semangat, loh."

"Yaa, yaa.."

"Apa kamu menemukan kesulitan?"

"Sulit untuk berbicara manis dan harus selalu tersenyum.." Eren memijit-mijit wajahnya yang pegal—sudah berapa lama ia tersenyum secara paksa semenjak _Host Club_ dibuka?

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu tersenyum—seperti Rivaille."

...Mana mungkin bisa, pikir Eren.

"Euh.. lagipula.. tujuan _Club _ini sebenarnya.. apa?"

Eren sebenarnya ingin menanyakan soal itu dari kemarin—namun kebodohan orang-orang di klub ini sepertinya membuat ia sedikit lupa ingatan. Yang benar saja—sekolah memperbolehkan _Host Club _di dalamnya, tujuannya apa?

"Untuk memberi semangat kepada para siswi, tentu saja."

'_..Semangat kepalamu.' _Batin Eren. "Oh, begitu... jadi kata-kata manis itu bisa menghibur para siswi?"  
"Bukan hanya kata-kata manis saja. Mau kutunjukkan hal lain?"

"..Hal lain?"

Eren mendapatkan firasat buruk, sebenarnya—tapi ia ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukan anggota klub ini selain mengeluarkan kata-kata manis atau memberikan rekomendasi _Doujinshi_.

"Kemarilah, Eren." Irvin menarik lengan Eren dan menyeret Eren kembali ke tempat Rivaille berada—loh, mau apa? "Hey, Rivaille."

"..Apa?"

"Lakukan 'itu'."

_Mampus—ko perasaan aku makin ngga enak, ya..._—batin Eren.

"I-'itu' maksudnya apa—Hwaa!"

...Loh? 

_**Bruk! **_Eren merasakan tubuhnya terbanting ke atas sofa empuk—loh? Loh? **..LOH!?**

"Reaksimu lambat."

"Eh.. EEEHHH—" Eren baru sadar nol koma nol nol lima detik kemudian bahwa Rivaille kini telah ada di atasnya—menahan pergerakan tubuhnya yang terbaring nyaman di atas sofa, dengan kedua pergelangan tangan Eren yang digenggam oleh tangan Rivaille dengan erat. Jarak wajah mereka dekat—ralat, sangat dekat—membuat Eren dapat merasakan napasnya yang saling bersahutan dengan Rivaille, seirama dengan mengalun dengan harmonis.

Kemudian Eren merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam baju seragamnya—eh, tunggu—ini tangan siapa—

..._Oh my god._

Tangan Rivaille dengan santainya menemukan jalan di balik kemeja seragam sekolah Eren—dan tangan itu kini berkeliaran di bagian perut Eren dengan lihainya. Rasa geli mulai terasa oleh Eren—rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu berkumpul di tubuhnya, antara ingin menikmati tapi juga merasa bahwa ini semua salah untuk dilakukan. Eh sebentar, kenapa bahasa Author jadi ambigu ya—

Tunggu—bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu! Ini—ini—

"K-KAMU MAU APAAA?!"  
"Tch, bawel... ini hal biasa di _Host Club, _bocah. _Fanservice _untuk para tamu."

"KYAA! E-Eren-sama ternyata _tsundere_ uke!"

"R-Rivaille-sama terlihat jadi _possesive _seme!"

"KYAAA!"

_**Dafuk—**__Seme? Uke?_ Artinya apaan, tuh? Eren malah menatap horror tamu-tamunya yang sedari tadi berteriak tidak jelas dengan wajah merah—bah, beberapa dari mereka bahkan mimisan—

"I-INI MAKSUDNYA APAAN, WOI?!"

"...Irvin, anak ini masih polos." Rivaille berhenti menggerakkan tangannya—ia menoleh ke arah Irvin. "Kasihan dia."  
"Ya sudah, hari ini bebaskan saja dulu." Jawab Irvin dengan enteng. "Tapi nanti akan kita ajari dia agar terbiasa dengan hal ini."

... _**TERBIASA? TERBIASA?!**_

Eren mencari-cari pisau atau benda tajam lainnya di ruangan—ia lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri saja, sekarang juga.

Rivaille beranjak dari posisinya—meninggalkan Eren dalam keadaan _Shock_, masih terbaring di atas sofa. Telah dinodai, tubuhnya telah disentuh, telah disentuh—

"Jangan _lebay, _Eren. Ini masih tahap awal, belum apa-apa. Nanti kalau levelmu sudah tinggi, kamu akan melakukan hal yang lebih daripada ini."

Jean yang nyeletuk dengan polosnya membuat Eren memasang tampang horror level _**Ifrit**_. Apa-apaan—jadi maksudnya, mereka sengaja membuat adegan seperti itu—bahkan lebih parah—di depan para tamu mereka?! 

Eren menelan ludah. "..I-ini _Host Club, _'kan?!"  
"..Iya."

"Bukan _**Homo **__Club, _'kan?!"

Satu buah panci melayang dan mengenai Eren tepat di kepala.

.

.

.

.

_**~Saatnya hukuman!~**_

"Hen.. hentikan.."  
"Eren, kau sudah menyerah?" Rivaille mengeluarkan seringainya—oh, Eren benar-benar polos dan masih belum tahu apa-apa. Semakin menyenangkan saja mengerjai anak ini—apalagi dia memang bukan tipe anak yang sepertinya bisa melawan.

"A-Ahh.. T-Tapi, sakit... aku lelah... kumohon, hentikan..." Eren menarik nafas—nafasnya sudah tidak teratur, keringat bercucuran tak terhenti dari dahinya—mengalir menuju wajahnya yang merona.

"Berhenti, katamu?" Rivaille mendengus—tertawa dari napasnya tersebut. "Ini masih ronde pertama, Eren. Baru dimulai."

Eren menelan ludah.

. . .

Oke, Eren sudah habis kesabaran.

"—**BARU DIMULAI APANYA, NYET!" **Eren melempar satu sandal besinya ke arah Rivaille—sial, dia bisa menghindar.** "**Kira-kira dong kalau kasih hukuman! **MASA IYA AKU HARUS NARIK ROLLER SAMBIL PAKAI SENDAL BESI?!**"

"Itu hukuman karena sudah bilang klub kami ini klub homo."

Kampret—bukannya ini klub emang isinya orang homo semua? Eren hanya berkata jujur—masa ia dihukum karena ia berbicara apa adanya?!

**Homo. Homo. Homo.** Dasar orang-orang kaya yang homo dan ga punya otak—

"Eren, aku tahu kau mengatai kami orang kaya yang homo dan tidak punya otak. Sekarang tambah tiga keliling."

...Sialan.

.

.

.

_**~Hukuman selesai!~**_

Eren tergeletak lemas di atas lantai—ugh. Ini baru hari pertama, dan ia sudah capek lima kali lipat dari biasanya. Tamu-tamu ternyata menyukai Eren yang mereka anggap _tsundere uke_ atau semacamnya—membuat Eren mendapatkan banyak antrian tamu selama tiga jam tadi. Dan hukuman dari Rivaille yang memakan waktu satu jam membuatnya tambah lelah dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Oi, bocah, jangan mengotori lantai dengan keringat busukmu itu. Bangun."

Si kontet ini lagi, pikir Eren.

"Nnn..." jawab Eren, lemah.

"Kalau kau lemah begini, aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja."

Eren langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan memasang pose siaga. Satu detik lengah—berarti kamu akan 'diserang', itulah yang Eren pelajari setelah mengalami kejadian.. 'sentuh-sentuh' dari Rivaille, tadi.

"Jadi, Eren.. bagaimana kesan hari pertamamu bekerja menjadi _Host?" _Irvin meletakkan satu cangkir teh herbal di atas meja—dibuat untuk Eren yang kelelahan. Harus Eren akui, Irvin bagaikan permata di tengah sampah—bagaikan malaikat di tengah iblis, di dalam _Host Club _ini. Sama seperti Armin, Irvin baik dan juga pengertian—dibandingkan dengan anggota _Host Club _lainnya yang memang _sinting inalillahi._

"Ya... begitulah."  
"Menyenangkan bukan, menjadi _Host?"_

**MENYENANGKAN KEPALAMU.**

"Haha... hahaha..." Tawa hampa keluar dari mulut Eren yang kemudian menyeruput teh herbal buatan Irvin—_recharge energy, _pikirnya.

"Kalau kau sudah habiskan tehnya, kau boleh pulang." Irvin tersenyum ke arah Eren seraya menepuk pelan kepala Eren dengan lembut. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!"

Iya—benar-benar kerja keras.

"Kalau begitu.. aku pulang dulu." Eren buru-buru menghabiskan teh herbalnya—kemudian ia mengambil tas ranselnya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan. Sudah cukup—ia terlalu lelah.

"Sampai besok, Eren~"

"Jangan lupa mandi, bocah."  
"Selamat jalan kaki!"

"**BAWEL."**

Dan Eren pun menutup pintu—meninggalkan anggota _Host Club _lainnya di dalam keheningan.

"..Eh?" Armin menemukan benda yang asing tergeletak di atas meja—sebuah buku. Armin mengambil buku kecil tersebut—oh, ini adalah buku data siswa. Armin melihat-lihat isi buku tersebut—mencari tahu siapa pemilik dari benda yang tertinggal ini.

"Ah... Eren meninggalkan buku data siswa miliknya," Armin menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "Mungkin dia belum jauh, aku akan mengantarkannya."

"Armin," Rivaille memanggil nama Armin tepat ketika lelaki itu hendak mengejar Eren. "Kemarikan bukunya."  
"Eh? Tapi—"  
"Kemarikan."

Armin tak bisa melawan—kalimat Rivaille seperti perintah yang tak dapat ditolak.

"Alamat rumahnya... tidak jauh dari sekolah." Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya—ia menghela nafas. "Biar aku yang mengantarnya."

"Eh? Ri—"

_**Blam!**_—pintu itu sudah tertutup, pertanda bahwa Rivaille sudah pergi dan meninggalkan yang lain begitu saja.

"Hee, tumben sekali ya Rivaille-senpai mau repot-repot melakukan hal seperti itu." Jean menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu—mengingat sosok terakhir yang tadi berjalan ke arahnya. "Kenapa, ya?"

"Entahlah?" Irvin tertawa kecil penuh arti—membuat Jean menarik satu halisnya ke atas.

"Mungkin..." Reiner mulai mencari perkiraan jawaban—bersama dengan Berthold yang duduk di sampingnya. "Eren.."

"...Eren itu berbeda." Berthold menyambung kalimat Reiner. "Begitu, 'kan?"

"Ya.. Mungkin?"

Tidak ada yang tahu apa isi pikiran Rivaille, sepertinya.

.

.

.

Matematika, fisika, kimia. Eren rasanya ingin membuang buku pelajarannya satu per satu—di saat lelah begini, ia malah teringat akan kuis yang akan diadakan esok hari ketika sampai di apartemen bobroknya, tadi. Untung hari ini ia tak ada jadwal untuk kerja sambilan, kalau tidak... entahlah, Eren mungkin sudah frustasi dan bunuh diri dengan cara minum obat nyamuk.

Eren ingin rasanya menjerit dan menyalahkan seisi dunia karena sudah memberikannya hidup yang betul-betul luar biasa.

"...Ibu.." Eren menghela nafas sejenak—pikirannya kini sudah berganti fokus kepada hal lain. "Kenapa ibu meninggalkan aku dengan cepat?"

Eren mengingat-ingat lagi hal-hal menyenangkan yang ia lalui bersama ibunya—pergi ke pantai, main ayunan, makan es krim bersama saat musim panas..

Eren tak dapat melupakannya—saat-saat dimana ia dan Ibunya tertawa berdua, dimana ia dapat merasakan pelukan hangat ibunya itu dengan bebas, dimana ia merasakan kasih sayang ibunya yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya—

..Dan kemudian, hidup kembali berlaku kejam—mengambil satu-satunya yang Eren miliki dan Eren sayangi—ibunya.

Tetes air mata tak dapat Eren tahan—tanpa disadari, ia sudah mulai menangis—mengharapkan apa yang sudah pergi untuk kembali, mengharapkan nyawa yang sudah diambil untuk bisa menarik napas kembali di dunia.

"Ibu..."

.

.

.

Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya—apa-apaan ini.

Ia sudah berdiri di hadapan sebuah apartemen dua lantai yang bobrok dan betul-betul tak layak untuk ditempati—_ew, _ia bahkan melihat kecoak berjalan dimana-mana, dan juga debu yang lebarnya lebih dari lima senti hampir di seluruh bagian. Apa benar Eren tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

Rivaille tak mau tahu soal kenapa Eren bisa tinggal di tempat ini—ia langsung melihat ke daftar penghuni yang tertempel dengan asal di dekat tangga. Eren Jaeger, Eren Jaeger... kamar nomor delapan. Rivaille menaiki tangga dan mencari dimana kamar nomor delapan itu berada.

Ditemukan olehnya, sebuah pintu dengan angka delapan yang tertera di atasnya. Pintu kayu tua yang penuh goresan—ditambah dengan keadaan bangunan yang memang rapuh tak terkira. Rivaille berani bertaruh—bangunan ini pasti akan hancur, tak lama lagi.

Rivaille membawa tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu—sungguh, ia bingung kenapa ia mau repot-repot mengantarkan buku data siswa milik Eren. Padahal ia—seharusnya—tak peduli, meskipun bocah itu meninggalkan benda berharga miliknya di sekolah. Tapi.. entahlah,

Rivaille merasa bahwa ia harus mengantarkan buku ini.

"Ibu..."

Tangan Rivaille yang hendak mengetuk pintu kini terhenti—ia tak jadi mengetuk pintu.

Suara tangisan—itu.. suara Eren?

"Kalau saja ibu masih disini," Rivaille mendengar isak tangis menjadi jeda sesaat—"Aku tak akan menderita seperti ini."

Sakit—rasanya seperti melihat seorang anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa, lalu ditinggalkan sendirian begitu saja. Rivaille memang terlihat kejam dan tidak punya hati, siapapun akan berpikir begitu. Tapi—tidak, ia sama seperti manusia lainnya—ia memiliki hati dan bisa merasakan simpati.

"Ibu..."

Haruskah ia mengetuk pintu?

"Ibu—"

Rivaille membuka pintu—tanpa mengetuknya. Di hadapannya—sosok Eren yang sedang menangis seraya meringkuk di atas kasur menjadi pemandangan yang menyambut. Eren bahkan tak sadar bahwa Rivaille telah membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Ingin rasanya membelai lembut kepala lelaki itu—mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi—_imej _Rivaille bisa hancur jika ia melakukan hal itu, bukan?

"...Oi, bocah."

"E-eh?" Eren—yang akhirnya sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya—perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. "Loh.. Rivaille-senpai..? k-kenapa senpai bisa ada disini?"

Rivaille menghela nafas. "Buku data siswa milikmu tertinggal."  
"O-oh." Eren beranjak dari posisinya dan mengambil buku berwarna biru muda yang diulurkan oleh Rivaille. "Terima kasih, maaf sudah membuatmu repot. Ak—"

"Bocah," Rivaille memotong kata-kata Eren. "Orang yang berani mengataiku kontet dan bersikap seenaknya kepada semua anggota _Host Club—_tak seharusnya menangis."

Eren terdiam. "..Eum, maksudnya?"

"Kalau menangis, kau terlihat bodoh." Rivaille berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan sempit dimana Eren tinggal. "Jadi.. jangan membuat wajah seperti itu lagi."

Tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat malam' atau 'sampai besok', Rivaille pergi begitu saja—meninggalkan Eren yang masih sedikit kebingungan di tempat. Namun Eren dapat melihatnya—samar, samar sekali—ada warna merah yang menghiasi di telinga Rivaille ketika sosok itu berbalik.

Apa Rivaille bermaksud menyemangati Eren?

"Ternyata—orang yang seperti itu juga punya sisi baik, ya." Eren tertawa kecil seraya menyeka air mata yang tersisa. Ia menatap sosok Rivaille yang memasuki mobil mewah dari ruangannya—ia tak dapat menahan senyum untuk tidak muncul di wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

Kemudian Eren kembali pada kenyataan—loh, tadi, dia berterimakasih kepada Rivaille—yang paling ia benci dari seluruh anggota _Host Club? _Eh—dan kenapa Eren masih senyum-senyum sendirian?

"Duh—kenapa aku jadi senyum sendirian, sih. Fokus, fokus! _Host Club _tetap harus diwaspadai!"

Walau berbicara begitu—tetap saja kau tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, 'kan, Eren?

Karena pertemuan kecil bisa membuat perubahan besar—pada perasaan seseorang.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N:**

HALO DISINI JAM SATU PAGI.

Kembali bersama Nacchan dan hobi _'update-tengah-malam-sampai-diceramahi-gara-gara-b elum-tidur'_ nya, dengan chapter tiga dari fanfic yang penuh orang-orang aneh ini! *tebar confetti*

(percaya ga percaya saya ngetik A/N sama nyelesein ini fanfic dalam keadaan setengah tumbang)

Oke... yang udah review kemarin:

**Kunougi Haruka, Neete si Curut, Keikoku Yuki, Roya Chan, , akechii yoshioka, Guest, ayakLein24, JackFrost14, Kim Arlein 17, Darkness Maiden, F-Kondios, Ookami-Utsugi, Black roses 00, Rivaille Jaegar, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Shigure Haruki, Azure'czar, Yami-chan Kagami, Fujoshi Ren, mager, NatureMature, Hasegawa Nanaho, kinana **(HALOOO HAHAHA iya NaF kapan-kapan (?) aku update ya.. /dezigh), **Kyo Kyoya, aitamicchi, reincanz anquezz, **dan** AutumnLee13!**

Terima kasih sudah Review, kalian resmi jadi tamu _Host Club_ mulai saat ini. Ayo dipilih, mau 'dilayani' sama siapa? *giggles*

Oke—maaf aku udah tumbang abis orz tidur, nach, tidur... jadi.. semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini, ya~ xD

Selalu dengan penuh cinta (ea),

_**Nacchan Sakura**_


	4. Hidden Feelings

"Mereka semua tak mempan dengan ancaman, ketua."

"Aku tahu soal itu—tak usah diulang lagi."

"Jadi—apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Apa saja. Asalkan _Host Club_ sialan itu bisa hancur dan dibubarkan dari sekolah."

.

.

.

_**Recon High School Host Club**_

_**Chapter 4: Hidden Feelings**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama hajime**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori**_

_**(Warning—pemakaian bahasa agak kasar karena sifat pemeran yang mengikuti alur cerita, tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. Cerita tak mengikuti Ouran, hanya mengambil dasarnya saja.)**_

.

.

.

Hari ini—tepat seminggu Eren Jaeger resmi bekerja sebagai _Host._

Dan kabar yang menyambutnya pagi ini, adalah...

"Festival sekolah tahun ini, _Host Club_ akan membuka _cosplay cafe!"_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari lima orang anggota _Host Club—_minus Rivaille yang tak peduli dan Eren yang sama sekali tidak mau berpasitipasi. Ya, festival sekolah sudah di depan mata—festival tahunan yang penuh dengan acara menyenangkan, dan tahun ini lebih spesial karena festival akan dibuka untuk umum, tidak hanya untuk murid-murid sekolah lain yang mendapat undangan khusus saja.

Dan _Host Club _tak mungkin tidak termasuk dalam daftar—daftar dari klub yang akan ikut membuka _stand_ agar acara semakin meriah. Dan tahun ini mereka membuka sebuah _cafe_.

Semuanya antusias dan tak sabar untuk acara tersebut—kecuali satu orang.

Eren menghela nafas. "—Aku mundur."

"Enak saja. **SEMUA **anggota _Host Club _harus ikut, termasuk kau! Apalagi kau itu disini untuk bayar hutang, Eren!" Jean—dengan sewot—menimpali pernyataan Eren. Eren menggerutu.

Ya, benar—Eren Jaeger, enam belas tahun. Siswa _ranking _satu di angkatan kelas dua, dan berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah elit seperti ini—meski sebenarnya, ia hanya lelaki biasa yang serba kekurangan.

Namun pertemuannya dengan _Host Club _yang tak terduga—sukses membuat hidupnya berubah. Hanya karena sebuah guci emas, Eren harus bekerja menjadi seorang _Host _sampai lulus sekolah.

"Aku ini sibuk, tahu. Kalian tidak tahu berapa kerja sambilan yang aku ambil untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri, hah?"

Eren bertambah sewot—orang-orang kaya yang kelebihan uang sampai-sampai otaknya jadi udang ini tak mengerti betapa sulitnya untuk Eren agar bisa bertahan hidup—apalagi tanpa orang tua.

"Kalau begitu, keluar saja dari semua kerja sambilanmu itu. Beres, 'kan?" dengan wajah _stoic _khasnya, Rivaille menjawab Eren—sedikit tidak peduli.

_Setdah, _gampang banget ngomong gitu—

"Kalian mau aku mati kelaparan? Haha, benar—orang-orang kaya seperti kalian tak tahu sih, bagaimana susahnya mencari uang."

Eren Jaeger baru saja memulai perang, sepertinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah—jangan emosi seperti itu, Eren. Kami tahu kok, betapa sulitnya untuk mencari uang itu." Irvin mencairkan suasana—ia menghampiri Eren seraya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan penawaran, Eren?"

"..Penawaran?"

"Ya, penawaran." Irvin menatap Eren lekat-lekat. "Kalau kau bersedia bekerja di _Host Club_ secara sungguh-sungguh dan tidak mengeluh, hutangmu lunas. Sepenuhnya."

"Yah.. kalau itu sih, aku sudah tahu—"  
"—Dan," Irvin belum selesai bicara, nampaknya. "Aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu. Makan, kebutuhan sekolah, dan yang lainnya. Yang ini hanya penawaran pribadi dariku, bukan atas nama _Host Club. _Kau tak perlu kerja sambilan lagi—kau hanya perlu fokus belajar, dan menjadi _Host _disini._"_

_Eren menelan ludah—_tawaran ini terlalu menggiurkan! Saking menggiurkannya—Eren sampai-sampai melihat Irvin sebagai malaikat lengkap dengan sayap lebar dan halo di atas kepalanya—jangan lupa efek kerlap kerlip dan cahaya lampu sorot entah dari mana.

"T-tapi—"  
"Tak usah sok berkata, 'aku takut merepotkanmu'. Kau tahu persis bahwa mengurus hal kecil seperti itu tak akan merepotkan aku. Jadi..?"

Eren tak bisa menyangkal—tawaran itu memang tak akan menjadi beban pastinya, untuk semua anggota _Host Club _termasuk Irvin. Keluarga mereka adalah jenis keluarga yang mampu menyewa satu pulau untuk kepentingan pribadi—membiayai satu orang anak lelaki seperti Eren itu tak akan menjadi masalah sama sekali.

..Jadi...?

"...Aku terima tawaranmu."

"Bagus!" Irvin menepuk-nepuk bahu Eren. "Kalau begitu, berusahalah dengan giat di _Host Club_, Eren. Dan bersiaplah menyambut festival sekolah!"

Pada akhirnya—Eren kalah, dan ia harus ber-urusan lebih jauh lagi dengan club yang tidak waras ini.

Eren menghela nafas—setidaknya, hari-harinya yang datar akan berubah drastis mulai hari ini, sepertinya.

.

.

.

"...Irvin, apa tujuanmu?"

"Hmm—?"

Ruangan _Host Club_ hanya dihuni oleh dua orang saat ini—Rivaille dan Irvin, yang kebetulan memiliki jam kosong karena rapat guru kelas tiga. Sementara anggota _Host Club _lainnya telah kembali ke kelas masing-masing—membuat ruangan yang biasanya ramai ini kembali menjadi sepi.

"Membiayai Eren. Ada tujuan apa kau melakukan itu?"

"—Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membantunya, apa itu salah?"

"..Tidak, bukannya... salah." Rivaille mengacak-acak rambutnya—bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan perasaan campur aduknya kepada Irvin? "Tapi—"

"—Oh, Rivaille... Kau cemburu?"

_**CTAK!**_

"—Kau boleh menyebut apapun soal perasaan campur aduk ini," Rivaille menggeram kesal. "Tapi yang pasti—**AKU. TIDAK. CEMBURU."**

Oh, Rivaille dan perasaan _Love in denial_ miliknya. Mengundang tawa dari Irvin Smith yang sedang membaca buku novelnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"  
"Aku—entahlah. ...Sudah, tidak usah dibahas."

"Kau sebenarnya ingin membantu Eren juga, tapi kau tidak berani bilang, ya?"

_**Jleb!**_

"Kau berniat membantunya diam-diam, tapi keduluan oleh aku yang sudah menawarkan bantuan lebih dahulu, ya?"

_**Jleb! Jleb!**_

"—Dan kau ingin aku untuk tidak menolongnya, karena kau ingin menolong Eren dengan caramu sendiri, ya?"

_**Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**_

"—Dasar _Tsundere."_

_**JLEBBB!**_

"—Sudahlah, aku mau pergi mencari udara segar dulu."

"Tidak bisa melawan, ya?"

_**JLEBBBBBB!**_

"**BERISIK."**

.

.

.

"Ereeeen, aku tidak mengerti soal nomor tiga!" Reiner mengguncang-guncang bahu Eren dengan dramatisnya. "Tolong aku!"  
"...Minta tolong saja pada Berthold, sana." Eren menghela nafas—demi apapun, ia tak tahu kalau ternyata Reiner, Berthold, Jean dan Armin—semuanya berada di satu kelas yang sama dengannya. Mungkin ini efek dari tak pernah peduli akan sekitar, selama beberapa bulan kemarin.

"Berthold juga tidak mengerti, katanya. Kimia bukan keahlian dia. Armin juga sama. Kalau minta tolong Jean, nanti nilaiku malah jadi merah..."

"**HEY, AKU DENGAR ITU, BODOH!**"

Eren geleng-geleng kepala—orang-orang ini... "...Baiklah, kalian yang tidak mengerti—cepat kesini. Duduk melingkar, agar aku mudah menjelaskan."

Suara gaduh di ruang kelas tak mengganggu kelima orang yang sedang berdiskusi soal pelajaran kimia—dan dengan ajaibnya, penjelasan Eren mudah dimengerti oleh semua anggota _Host Club_, bahkan Jean yang terkenal malas belajar sekalipun. Selesai Eren menjelaskan—mereka kembali mengerjakan soal masing-masing dengan serius, tak mau wali kelas mereka muncul dan mengamuk karena tugas belum selesai.

Ya, satu hari yang tenang—dimana lima sekawan mengerjakan soal kimia dan tak ada hal aneh apapun yang terja—

—_**BRAK!**_

...Baiklah—mungkin tidak.

Seluruh murid menoleh ke arah pintu—yang baru saja dibuka secara keras dan paksa. Oh—disana ada gadis dengan rambut hitam berdiri, dengan tatapan dingin yang mengitari ke seluruh ruangan.

"Apa disini ada anak yang bernama Eren Jaeger?"

Tanpa meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada guru yang sedang mengajar—atau tanpa menjelaskan apa tujuannya datang begitu saja ke kelas mereka—gadis itu melemparkan pertanyaan.

"—Ackerman, ada urusan apa kau di kelas ini?"

Wali kelas mereka angkat bicara—membuat gadis yang disapa Ackerman itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Saya ada urusan dengan Eren Jaeger."

"Kau bisa bilang permisi dulu, bukan? Kau tidak sopan karena sudah membuka pintu secara paksa seperti itu."

"—Maafkan saya, sensei. Tapi ini urusan penting."

"Terserah. Jaeger—acungkan tanganmu!"

Eh—aku? Eren bertanya di dalam hati—sebelum ia mengacungkan tangannya. "Ikutlah bersama Ackerman."

Eren mengangguk dan meninggalkan mejanya—berjalan mendekati gadis dengan syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Gadis itu tanpa basa-basi menarik lengan Eren—dan membawanya pergi dari kelas.

"...Hey, apa Eren tidak apa-apa?" Armin melemparkan pertanyaan kepada empat temannya.

"Ya... paling usaha si Ackerman itu gagal lagi, walau ia berusaha menghasut Eren yang anggota baru." Reiner memainkan pensil mekaniknya—menunggu jam pelajaran habis karena tugasnya sudah selesai.  
"Tapi.. Eren itu berbeda, loh. Satu tawaran menggiurkan saja bisa membuatnya melakukan apapun. Dia tidak seperti kita, ingat?"

. . . . . .

"KALAU BEGITU SIH, BERBAHAYA!"

"Makanya, aku bilang—"

"Kita harus lapor Rivaille-senpai!"

"Aku akan mengejar Eren!"

Ke empat anggota _Host Club _tersebut berdiri dari kursinya—membuat seisi kelas kembali dikejutkan tiba-tiba.

"HEY, KALIAN YANG DI BELAKANG! KALIAN MAU—"  
"Sensei, kami ber-empat izin ke ruang kesehatan! Tugas kami sudah selesai!"

"HEY, JAM PELAJARAN BELUM—"

Belum selesai wali kelas mereka berbicara, ke-empat orang itu sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"..Setidaknya dengarkan aku berbicara.. sampai selesai..."

_**Tes, tes—**_oh, tidak... sang wali kelas sudah menangis dengan dramatisnya.

"E-eh.. Sensei, jangan menangis—"

. . . .Wali kelas yang malang.

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk, Eren Jaeger."

"A-ah, iya.."

Hening.

Eren menatap gadis di hadapannya seraya menelan ludah sesekali—ini siapa, sih? Kenapa seram sekali tatapannya?

Belum cukup tatapan yang tajam itu, gadis itu juga memiliki aura menekan di sekelilingnya—membuat Eren bertambah gugup tanpa sebab.

"Aku Mikasa Ackerman—ketua OSIS di sekolah ini," Oh—ternyata gadis itu bernama Mikasa. "Dan sepertinya kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu, bukan?"

"...Err—maaf, aku tidak tahu." Eren menjawab ragu. "Memangnya... ada apa, ya? Ada urusan apa denganku?"

Suatu kejutan. Eren Jaeger—yang terkenal memiliki mulut yang tak bisa dijaga, tiba-tiba bisa menjadi sangat sopan di hadapan gadis bernama Mikasa ini.

"Tentu saja aku mau meminta kerja sama darimu!" Mikasa menggebrak meja besar di hadapannya—membuat Eren sedikit terloncat dari atas kursi karena terkejut bukan main. "Aku tahu kau masuk _Host Club_ karena terpaksa."

Eren sudah mulai menggerutu dalam hati—kalau ada sangkut paut dengan _Host Club_, pasti masalahnya tidak beres.

"Ya.. begitulah—"  
"Maka dari itu, aku akan menolongmu." Mikasa menatap iris _Emerald _Eren dengan serius—dan Eren terdiam seketika. "Aku akan membayarkan hutangmu di _Host Club_, dan kau akan terbebaskan. Tapi—aku meminta kerja sama darimu."

"..Dan... kerja sama itu, maksudnya...?" tanya Eren, sedikit penasaran akan tawaran dari Mikasa.  
"Aku ingin kau—"

Di detik berikutnya—kedua bola mata milik Eren membulat.

"—Untuk membubarkan _Host Club."_

.

.

.

"RIVAILLE-SENPAI, IRVIN-SENPAI!"

Pintu ruangan _Host Club _yang malang harus terbuka secara keras dan terpaksa—membuat suara yang lantang terdengar. Rivaille dan Irvin berhenti membaca buku mereka—dan Rivaille mendecak kesal. Kapan sih, anggota klubnya ini bisa tenang sedikit?

"Berisik..."

"—INI GAWAT!" Teriak Reiner—mengabaikan Rivaille yang sudah memasang wajah menyeramkan stadium empat. "SI KETUA OSIS ITU BARU SAJA MEMBAWA EREN!"

Oh—Rivaille kini memasang tampang horror stadium duabelas. Dan Irvin mengubah raut wajahnya yang tenang kepada level waspada.

"—Reiner, Berthold. Kalian susul Eren."  
"Jean dan Armin sudah ke tempat Eren, senpai—"

"Pasti mereka akan dihalangi oleh anggota OSIS lainnya. Jadi kalian bantu Armin dan Jean." Rivaille menyimpan bukunya di atas meja—buku itu sudah tak menarik lagi, untuk saat ini. "Irvin... kau susun strategi."  
"Baiklah."  
"Dan aku..." Rivaille menarik nafas sejenak—"Akan berurusan langsung dengan ketua osis itu."

_**(Baca: "Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena sudah mencoba untuk mengambil Eren seenaknya.")**_

.

.

.

"...Maaf?"

"—Aku yakin kau tidak tuli, Eren Jaeger. Aku memintamu untuk membubarkan Host Club."

"Eh—"  
"Kacaukan klub itu di saat festival sekolah nanti. Pekerjaan mudah, bukan? Kau tinggal bersikap kasar kepada tamu, sehingga mereka semua meninggalkan klub kalian satu per satu. Kalau kau berhasil membuat _Host Club _jatuh, aku akan membayar semua hutangmu. Kau bebas."

Tawaran itu tidak buruk, Eren harus mengakui hal itu—tapi...

Entahlah, Eren memang benci pada klub tidak waras yang satu itu—tapi bukankah terlalu kejam kalau harus membubarkan klub itu secara paksa?

"—Euh, apa alasanmu melakukan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja aku mau membersihkan nama baik sekolah ini. Sebuah _Host Club _di dalam sekolah? _God—_mana boleh hal seperti itu terjadi?!"

Ya—memang benar sih. Sebuah _Host Club_ di dalam sekolah itu memang luar-biasa-tidak-wajar. Apalagi mereka melakukan hal-hal hom—

Oke, lupakan saja yang satu itu.

"Tapi, klub mereka disetujui oleh kepala sekolah... 'kan?"  
"HAH! Walau kepala sekolah menerima—aku menentangnya." Mikasa mendengus kesal. "Jadi, Eren Jaeger, pikirkan lagi. Apa kau menerima tawaranku,"

"Atau tidak?"

Galau—bimbang—tak bisa memutuskan.

Itulah keadaan Eren jaeger saat ini, kalau bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

"..Aku..."

Kalau _Host Club _dibubarkan, hidup Eren memang akan kembali menjadi seperti semula.

..Tapi—

Seragam ini, kehidupan lamanya,

juga...

* * *

"_Kalau menangis, kau terlihat bodoh."_

* * *

"**GAAAH!**" Eren tanpa sadar membanting—ralat, membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok terdekat. Mikasa menarik satu halisnya ke atas—terkejut akan anak lelaki di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba bertindak aneh—Mikasa bahkan sampai bersiap untuk menelepon dokter jiwa.

"Jaeg—"

"SIAL, KENAPA AKU MALAH MIKIRIN SI KETUA KONTET ITU?!" Eren menjambak rambutnya frustasi—oke, mungkin Eren memang benci _Host Club_, namun harus ia akui—mereka tak melakukan hal yang salah, dan mereka tak punya alasan untuk dibubarkan. Tapi kenapa Rivaille harus masuk ke dalam daftar _'alasan-kenapa-Host Club-tidak-usah-dibubarkan'_?!

Dan lagi—kenapa bisa ia kepikiran soal Rivaille dan kata-katanya kemarin, secara tiba-tiba?!

"...Jaeger?"  
"A-ah—" Eren tersadar dari dunianya sendiri—dan melirik ke arah Mikasa yang sudah menatapnya aneh. "Maaf, abaikan saja yang tadi."  
"Uh.. oke. Baiklah. ..Jadi, bagaimana dengan penawaranku itu?"

"...Itu—"

Eren masih berpikir keras—terima, jangan, terima, jangan—

Mungkin kalau _Host Club _bubar ada bagusnya. Eren juga benci pada klub itu dan seluruh anggotanya yang tidak waras. Tapi—

Eren tahu bahwa mereka semua sebenarnya bukan orang-orang yang jahat. Mereka hanya sedikit menyebalkan—sedikit-sedikit, membahas soal rakyat jelata (dengan cara yang kampungan, pula.). Sedikit-sedikit main perintah. Sedikit-sedikit homo-an.

Tapi—tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah menyinggung soal status Eren. Kata-kata rakyat jelata dan jalan kaki ke sekolah mungkin memang sedikit membuatnya kesal—tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memandang Eren berbeda hanya karena status sosial itu.

Mereka selalu menganggap Eren sama seperti mereka—salah satu dari mereka.

Seorang anggota _Host Club _yang selalu dibanggakan.

..Jadi?

"...Maaf, Mikasa-san, aku—"

"—**Eren tak akan menerima tawaran itu, dan tak akan pernah."**

Mikasa dan Eren menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara—oh, baiklah... sang ketua dari klub yang tadi mereka bicarakan baru saja tiba. Dan dari wajahnya yang sangat, sangat horror tersebut... Eren yakin Rivaille saat ini lebih menyeramkan dari perempuan yang sedang mengalami _PMS_.

"—Ackerman, kau belum menyerah, sepertinya."  
"HAH. Dalam mimpimu. Aku tak akan menyerah, aku akan membubarkan klub kalian—PASTI!"

Suasana perang sudah mulai terasa di ruangan ketua OSIS—dan Eren yang menjadi 'orang tak tahu apa-apa' hanya bisa terdiam dan bingung.

_Etdah—_terus aku harus ngapain? Pikir Eren. Suasana sudah makin mencekam di dalam ruangan—dua orang yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam, dengan wajah yang tak kalah horrornya dari film _The Ring_, dan juga geraman yang terdengar oleh Eren entah dari mana.

Uh oh—perang dunia ke berapa, ini?

"Err... Rivaille-senpai... kenapa bisa ada disini?" Eren—malah bertanya dengan polosnya tanpa membaca situasi. Mungkin niatnya hanya untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi—

"Tentu saja aku mau membawamu kembali! Kau mau dihasut oleh mahluk macam ini, hah?!" Rivaille menunjuk-nunjuk Mikasa dengan tidak sopannya. Mikasa menggeram kesal.  
"HEY, JAGA SIKAPMU, PENDEK!"

"BERISIK, GADIS KUTUB! LALU KENAPA KALAU AKU PENDEK, HAH?! TOH, ISI OTAKKU LEBIH BAGUS DARIMU."  
"DASAR _CHIBI—"_

Dan—usaha Eren gagal. Bukannya mencairkan suasana, perang malah semakin panas.

Eren menghela nafas—sudahlah. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kursi sambil menonton mereka berperang, ditemani satu kotak _popcorn—_

"Eren!"

—Yah, sepertinya Eren tidak jadi menonton perang _live_ yang baru saja akan dimulai.

"Armin..?"

"K-kau baik-baik saja? Ketua OSIS tidak melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, 'kan?"

"..Kalian pikir aku ini apa, tersangka penculikan anak di bawah umur?!" Mikasa sewot sendiri—melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada anggota _Host Club _lain yang sudah tiba di dalam ruangan. "Kalian semua lebih baik pergi dari sini, urusanku hanya dengan Eren Jaeger saja!"

"Hah—dan kami mau mengambil kembali anggota klub kami karena ada urusan penting, Ackerman." Rivaille berjalan mendekatin Eren—dan tanpa Eren sadari, Rivaille sudah meraih lengannya secara tiba-tiba. "Jadi.. kami permisi dulu. Sekarang, Reiner!"

"_Aye Aye!"_

_**BOOM!**_

_**NGUIING**_—

—_**JDER!**_

Baiklah—kalau _sound effect _di atas tidak menjelaskan keadaan—Reiner melemparkan sebuah bom asap dan beberapa petasan—yang jangan ditanya bisa didapat dari mana—agar Mikasa Ackerman terkecoh. Sementara asap menyelimuti ruangan—Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dan membawanya kabur.

..Tapi—kaburnya bukan dari pintu.

—Melainkan lompat dari jendela.

"—SENPAI, INI LANTAI TIGA!"

"Ya, aku tahu." Rivaille menggendong Eren dengan gaya tuan putri—seraya membawanya loncat dari jendela. Romantis? Yaa—romantis, kalau saja Eren tak ketakutan sendiri karena senior kontetnya ini baru saja memanggil ajal mereka berdua secara sengaja.

"K-KITA BISA MATI! BISA MATI! YA TUHAN, KALAU AKU BENAR-BENAR MATI, TOLONG TEMPATKAN AKU DI SISI IBUKU—"

"**BERISIK! **Kita tidak akan mati, Eren!"

Yak—tanah tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Eren masih komat-kamit membaca do'a—sementara yang menjadi tersangka (baca: Rivaille) masih memasang wajah datarnya.

_**Tap!**_

"Tuhan, Tuhan, Tuhan—setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku ingin punya pacar dul—"  
"Eren, kita sudah di mendarat dengan selamat."

"...He?"

Eren membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam—oh. Mereka sudah mendarat di atas tanah—dengan selamat sentosa.

Hore.

. . . . .

"—TUNGGU, KAMU INI MANUSIA, 'KAN?"

"...Itu caramu berterimakasih kepadaku?"

"KENAPA BISA KAMU LOMPAT DARI LANTAI TIGA DAN MENDARAT DENGAN SELAMAT?!"

"Aku memiliki caraku sendiri, Eren. Dan jangan berpikir bahwa aku ini iblis kontet dan semacamnya karena aku **manusia.**" Rivaille menurunkan Eren dari posisi 'gendong-ala-tuan-putri'nya. "Dan sekarang, lebih baik kita mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk sementara.."

Tempat bersembunyi? Eren mengerutkan dahinya—ini fanfiksi kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kaya' cerita tentang agen rahasia?

"Tapi... kenapa harus bersembunyi?"

"Karena Ackerman itu ngotot. Dan aku yakin kau mudah dihasut—jadi kau harus dijauhkan dari gadis itu. Sejauh mungkin."

Oh—Rivaille sudah memasuki mode 'kakak protektif', sepertinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, 'pacar posesif'?

"Oh—ikut aku, Eren." Rivaille menarik lengan Eren—lagi, tanpa basa-basi. Ia membawa Eren ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Eren—mungkin tempat yang dianggap aman untuk bersembunyi.

Eren memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bertanya—membiarkan Rivaille membawanya bersembunyi, dimana saja terserah. Toh Eren juga malas berurusan dengan Mikasa Ackerman itu—auranya yang penuh penekanan rasanya membuat Eren tidak tenang. Apalagi dia tukang maksa. Lebih baik bersembunyi saja bersama Rivaille daripada harus bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi—

...Loh. Tunggu.

Tadi.. Eren seperti baru saja mengatakan bahwa bersama Rivaille itu lebih baik daripada bersama Mikasa.. bukan?

'_Aku ini kenapa, sih..' _Eren menghela nafas—baiklah, aneh. Ini... aneh. Sangat aneh. Dari tadi otaknya selalu membawa solusi yang berujung kepada Rivaille, Rivaille, dan Rivaille lagi—

Entah kenapa rasanya...

Menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan karena—ya, dia tidak tahu kenapa harus berujung pada senior kontet yang paling menyebalkan di tahun 2013 itu. Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi karena—Eren tak bisa mengerti kenapa ia bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

_Like, dislike?_

"—Eren, masuk."

"..H-hah?" Eren tak sadar bahwa dia dan Rivaille sudah sampai ke suatu tempat—oh, ralat—ke suatu lorong dimana di hadapannya ada sebuah pintu kecil yang terbuat dari kayu biasa—berbeda dengan pintu lainnya yang megah dan lebar. Err.. ini ruangan apa, coba?

"Kenapa malah bengong? Cepat masuk, sebelum anggota OSIS lain menemukan kit—"

"KETUA ACKERMAN, AYO KITA PERIKSA SEBELAH SINI!"

—Baru saja diomongin.

"Eren, masuk!" Rivaille membuka pintu dan nendorong Eren masuk secara paksa—tanpa tahu ruangan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam. Rivaille kemudian menyusul masuk—kemudian menutup pintu dengan rapat.

.

.

.

"Ketua Ackerman, disana ada salah satu dari mereka?"

"—Tidak. Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Cari ke tempat lain!"

Oh—untunglah, mereka pergi.

—Atau tidak. Demi Tuhan—Eren berharap kalau ia ditemukan saja, secepatnya.

Kenapa?

Karena—

"Jangan banyak bergerak, bodoh!" Rivaille mengecilkan suaranya—agar tak terdengar keluar ruangan. "Ruangan ini sempit!"

—Ya. Ruangan yang mereka pakai untuk bersembunyi—ternyata—adalah ruang penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan.

Dan ruangan itu sangat sempit, saudara-saudara. **SANGAT **sempit. Karena saking sempitnya—posisi Eren dan Rivaille saat ini betul-betul terlihat 'menjanjikan' jika dilihat oleh salah satu tamu _Host Club_ yang seorang _fujoshi_.

Tubuh Eren—yang masuk terlebih dahulu—terpaksa harus bersender kepada tembok, dan Rivaille—yang masuk belakangan—terpaksa harus merapatkan—ralat—mendorong tubuhnya dekat dengan Eren, dan agar keseimbangan tubuhnya terjaga—Rivaille meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Eren, membuat lelaki itu semakin tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

Dan oh—yang membuat Eren risih hanya satu, sebenarnya. Posisi satu paha Rivaille yang kini... terletak di antara—

Kedua kakinya.

'—_Tuhan, apa kau benar-benar benci kepadaku?' _Eren membatin. Tidak, tidak—jantungnya tidak berdetak kencang. Sama sekali tidak. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh—karena di antara kedua kakinya—atau kita baca sebagai –'dekat-dengan-selangkang'nya, ada sesuatu yang menekan. Tidak—tidak sama sekali—

Ah. Eren berusaha menghindari kenyataan.

_**Doki, Doki, Doki**_—

Beruntung di dalam sini sedikit gelap, tak banyak cahaya—sehingga Rivaille tak menyadari bahwa wajah Eren saat ini sudah se-merah tomat siap petik. Tapi Eren yakin tak lama lagi—Rivaille akan sadar bahwa jantung Eren berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan—Eren masih komat-kamit dalam hati.

"..Eren, kau kenapa?"

_**Doki, Doki, Doki**_—

—Oh, sial. Apa Rivaille menyadari ada hal yang aneh?

"T-ti-tidak ada apa-apa, senpai.."

"Ucapanmu terputus-putus seperti itu dan kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa?" Rivaille mendengus kesal. "Jangan berbohong. Ah—apa kau demam? Rasanya wajahmu panas sekali—"

'—_HYAAAA!' _Eren semakin berdebar—Rivaille malah sengaja mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka karena penasaran akan Eren dan sikap anehnya. Untunglah Rivaille mengira ini sebagai 'demam'.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, biar kuperiksa suhu tubuhmu."

..._Oh my God._

Eren rasanya ingin mengutuk seisi dunia—karena ketika ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang aneh untuk tidak terjadi, takdir malah memberikannya hal yang lebih parah lagi—Rivaille. Wajahnya. Dan jarak wajah mereka yang **sangat **dekat—

Niat Rivaille hanya menempelkan keningnya pada kening Eren—memeriksa suhu tubuh lelaki itu, memastikan bahwa ia demam atau tidak. Tapi Eren—ya, bilang saja ia malah membayangkan hal lain.

"—Kh.."

Eren hanya bisa mengeluarkan desis pelan—tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat—takut kalau ia melihat wajah Rivaille, debar jantungnya hanya akan semakin memburuk saja.

"...Eren?"

"I-iya?"

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu?"

"E-eh—tidak, tidak apa-apa..."

"Kau takut gelap?"  
"..Tidak.."

"Kalau begitu, buka matamu, bocah."

"—Tidak mau."

Bocah tengil ini—Rivaille memaki di dalam hati. Kenapa bocah di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba menjadi keras kepala tanpa sebab?

"Buka matamu, Eren."

"—Tidak mau!"

"**EREN."**

"Pokoknya ga mau!"

—Baiklah, Rivaille sudah habis kesabaran.. dan jangan harap Eren akan mendapatkan belas kasihan kalau Rivaille sudah habis kesabaran.

Dan yang Rivaille lakukan selanjutnya—tanpa disadari—adalah menggigit keras—

..Sisi kanan leher Eren.

Tidak—tidak romantis sama sekali. Karena ia menggigit dengan keras—dan rasanya pasti sakit sekali, saudara.

"—**AW!"**

"Buka. Matamu. Bocah."

Oke—membuat _bitemark _secara paksa bisa jadi cara ampuh untuk membujuk Eren, hal itu harus dicatat oleh Rivaille dan siapapun yang merasa ingin melumpuhkan Eren Jaeger.

Eren harus menurut, mau tak mau.

Eren perlahan membuka matanya—sial, sial—jantungnya malah semakin berdebar ketika matanya bertemu dengan iris lelaki di hadapannya—secara langsung dan tanpa penghalang apapun. Tanpa sadar Eren menutup kembali matanya dengan cepat—berharap Rivaille tak sadar akan perlakuan anehnya, dan juga rona aneh di wajah Eren yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Eren. Kubilang, buka mata—"  
"Tidak bisa!" Eren memotong kalimat Rivaille dengan suaranya—yang sedikit gemetar. "A-aku—"

Eren menelan ludah—ia harus berkata apa? Ia harus memberikan alasan apa?

"Aku... di mataku ada debu!"

"..Hah?"

"Jadi kalau membuka mata, rasanya perih!"

"—Oh. Pantas saja." Rivaille mendecak pelan. "Buka matamu sebentar, aku akan meniup debunya."

—**MAKIN PARAH. **Oke,Eren sudah menyerah—harus apa lagi. Harus bagaimana lagi?

"Eren," —Eren dapat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya—oh, tidak.. tangan itu—jemari halus itu...

_**Ba-thump, Ba-thump—**_

"Eren.." Ini tangan milik Rivaille, menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut dan hangat—perlahan jemarinya mendekat ke arah matanya, mungkin mencoba untuk membuat mata Eren terbuka. Tapi, Eren.. berpikir lain, entah kenapa.

Sial, sial, sial—aku ini mikir apa, sih?! —batin Eren.

_**Ba-thump, Ba-thump—**_

"Eren—" Eren menelan ludah—siapapun, siapapun! Tolong hentikan keanehan di dalam dirinya ini—

"—KETEMU, KALIAN BERDUA!"

. . . . . .

...Nah loh—tadi Eren berharap supaya bisa ditemukan oleh anggota OSIS atau ketuanya sekalian agar bisa kabur, 'kan?

Tadi Eren berharap agar keanehan ini bisa berhenti dengan segera, 'kan?

Takdir berbaik hati—Mikasa menemukan Eren dan Rivaille, akhirnya. Eren harus berterimakasih.

...Harus?

"—**GYAAAA!"** Suara jeritan ala tokoh utama manga shoujo menggema di lorong sekolah—Rivaille ingin rasanya menabok Eren dan suara melengkingnya yang tiba-tiba keluar tepat di dekat telinganya. Yah—mau bagaimana lagi, Eren memang terkejut tingkat SMP kelas tiga saat itu.

"Hah! Mau kabur kemana kalian sekarang, hah?" Mikasa memasang senyum iblis—yang menebarkan aura penuh kemenangan, seperti kucing yang akhirnya berhasil menangkap tikus buruannya. "Ke-ma-ri-lah... aku akan membuat kalian membayar semua kerusakan di ruang OSIS karena bom asap tadi!"

Uh-oh—Mikasa mulai _OOC_, tapi ia tidak peduli—menghabisi mahluk kontet di hadapannya terlihat lebih menarik daripada menjaga imej aslinya.

"—Tidak perlu, Ackerman. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal ini baik-baik?" Rivaille tak mengubah raut wajahnya—datar, tenang. "Kita biarkan Eren memilih."

...Hah?

Sementara Rivaille /seenaknya/ melempar keputusan kepada Eren—yang bersangkutan malah _cengo_karena tiba-tiba diberi tugas seperti itu oleh Rivaille. Memilih? Memilih apa, coba?

"—Eren, pilih. Mikasa Ackerman, atau aku?"

. . . . .

Hening.

Ini fanfiction _Humour, _'kan? Bukan drama Korea—'kan? Eren berkali-kali mengucek matanya—memastikan bahwa ia masih sadar dan masih berada di dunia yang sama—bukan di dunia lain yang ber-_setting-_kan drama Korea dan cinta segitiga.

—Sebentar. Cinta segitiga apa, yang satu 'kan cowok sama cowok?

"Eren! Kalau kau memilih aku—kau akan bebas dari _Host Club!"_

Itu adalah keinginan Eren, tapi—

"Eren! Kalau kau memilih aku, aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu—sama seperti yang Irvin janjikan!"

Nah—itu juga keinginan Eren selama ini.

Tunggu—ini kenapa jadi memperebutkan Eren secara tiba-tiba?

"Euh, maaf—"  
"**EREN!"**

"Cepat putuskan, Eren Jaeger!"

Kampret, sabar dikit kek—kalian yang menyuruh untuk memilih, tapi kok kalian juga yang maksa?

Eren geleng-geleng kepala—ia menghela nafas panjang. Ya—dia sudah tahu sih, apa keputusan yang akan ia ambil, sejak awal.

Dan jujur saja—meskipun ingin terbebas dari _Host Club, _tawaran yang diberikan oleh Irvin dan Rivaille lebih menggiurkan—ia mau hidup berkecukupan, apalagi dibiayai oleh orang lain. (Ya, Eren mengakui hal itu—siapa juga yang tidak mau hidup enak tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sendiri? Semua orang pasti mau, bukan?)

Dan lagi, ia merasa...

_Host Club _tak memiliki alasan untuk dibubarkan.

Eren sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Aku memilih _Host Club_. Maaf—ketua OSIS."

* * *

_**Rivaille/Host Club: 1**_

_**Mikasa Ackerman/OSIS: 0**_

_**Pemenang sudah ditemukan!**_

* * *

Mikasa terjatuh dramatis—tak bisa dipercaya, harapan satu-satunya untuk membubarkan _Host Club, _yaitu Eren Jaeger—ternyata tak menerima tawarannya. Dan itu berarti—usahanya untuk membubarkan klub itu gagal, lagi.

Sudah berapa kali ia gagal, dihitung dengan hasil yang sekarang?

"—Kh..." Mikasa mendesis kesal. "Aku tahu usahaku akan gagal. Sudahlah."

Mikasa berbalik setelah memberikan tatapan tajam nan horror ke arah Rivaille—terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat tidak puas akan hal ini. Dan entah kenapa—Eren sedikit, **sedikit **merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

Tapi..

"—Mikasa-san!"

Eren menarik lengan Mikasa—tanpa diduga. Mikasa menoleh ke arah Eren, masih dengan wajah kecewa—dan Rivaille diam-diam memperhatikan dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

Oh—ada yang cemburu..?

"Kurasa, Mikasa-san hanya melihat _Host Club _dari sudut pandangmu seorang saja." Ujar Eren, "Cobalah melihat _Host Club _dari sudut pandang orang lain—misal, gadis-gadis tamu klub di sekolah ini. Mungkin kau juga akan memberikan penilaian yang berbeda."

Ya—benar, Eren juga berpikir seperti itu.

Di dalam pandangannya, klub ini hanyalah klub yang hobi memberikan _fanservice _demi kepuasan tamu semata—tapi ia juga harus mengakui, jika ia menjadi gadis-gadis yang setia menjadi tamu _Host Club, _hal ini merupakan satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat mereka senang di dalam padatnya tugas sekolah.

Jadi..

"—Kumohon, jangan bubarkan _Host Club, _ya?"

Eren tersenyum lembut ke arah Mikasa—membuat gadis itu terdiam. Bola mata gadis itu sedikit membesar—oh, tidak, kenapa ia mulai melihat kerlap-kerlip di sekelilingnya dan juga bunga-bunga bertebaran—

Ini masih _Fanfiction, _'kan? Bukan _Shoujo Manga—_'kan?

"—Terserah kalian saja, aku sudah lelah."

Mikasa melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dan pergi meninggalkan Eren dan Rivaille—di dalam keheningan, begitu saja. Entahlah—reaksi itu samar, apa artinya Mikasa tak akan mengganggu _Host Club _lagi?

Atau...?

"—Kalau dia sudah menyerah, baguslah. Ayo kita kembali ke ruang klub, Eren."

"Ah—baik!"

Dan satu masalah sudah selesai, sepertinya.

.

.

.

"..Eren Jaeger, ya?" Mikasa tertawa kecil seraya melihat ke luar jendela—oh, gawat. Pikirannya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki dengan senyum lembut itu. "Lelaki yang.. menarik."

—Dan muncullah satu rival cinta bagi Rivaille.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

A/N:

... *keluar dari dalem lemari* halo...

Bertemu lagi dengan saya, pohon palem jadi-jadian yang akhir-akhir ini telah kehilangan semangat untuk hidup..

...karena sebentar lagi masuk kuliah.

Dan jadwal kuliah yang baru bener-bener kampret.

Berasa jadi anak sekolahan lagi masa, semua kelas masuk jam tujuh pagi... nangis aja.

Oke—kenapa jadi curcol.

Oke! Special thanks to:

**akechii yoshioka, chun .is. haru, reincanz anquezz, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, Rivaille Jaegar, Yami-chan Kagami, dira andriani, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Roya Chan, Earl Yumi Regnard, ayakLein24, Kunougi Haruka, Ookami-Utsugi, F-Kondios, Azure'czar, Kim Arlein 17, mager, Kyo Kyoya, JackFrost14, aitamicchi, Rikkagii Fujiyama, Shigure Haruki, Nekonyandaisuki, NatureMature, Rei Ichihara, Hasegawa Nanaho, **dan **para Silent Reader semuanya!**

Kehadiran kalian selalu disambut hangat di _Host Club _ini, silahkan pilih sesuka hati mau dilayani oleh siapa~

Dan Author mau mengucapkan maaf kalau updatenya bakalan jadi lama—karena ya... kuliah sudah dimulai... Studio desain komunikasi visual sudah dimulai... *tertawa hampa*

Doakan saja Author masih bsia update ya ahaha :'D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

_**Author yang hobi menggalau,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


	5. Watching you

"—RIVAILLE-SENPAI!"

Pagi yang tenang bagi Rivaille di hari itu menjadi sebuah pagi yang menghebohkan—dimana semua orang kini menatap dirinya yang dipanggil dengan suara lantang oleh seseorang. Rivaille menghela nafas panjang—ada apaan lagi, sih?

Oh—ada Eren Jaeger disana, dengan wajah setengah menangis seraya menatap tajam ke arah Rivaille. Drama apa lagi, kali ini?

"Eren, tak perlu teriak-ter—"

"SENPAI, KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS DIRIKU!"

. . . . . .

...Ya?

.

.

.

_**Recon High School Host Club**_

_**Chapter 5: Watching you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama hajime**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori**_

_**(Warning—pemakaian bahasa agak kasar karena sifat pemeran yang mengikuti alur cerita, tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. Cerita tak mengikuti Ouran, hanya mengambil dasarnya saja.)**_

.

.

.

"—Jadi, apa masalahmu, Eren Jaeger?"

"—**HMPPH HMPP HUMPUU HMP—**"

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu,"

"**HMPP—**"

"Bicara yang jelas, Eren."

"**HMPPP!—"**

. . . .

. . . . .

"...Jelas Eren ga bisa ngomong, senpai.. orang Eren digantung sambil dilakban mulutnya.."

Berthold hanya bisa menonton—tanpa ada niat untuk menolong teman satu anggota klubnya—yang saat ini—tengah digantung plus diikat terbalik di sebuah dahan pohon layaknya _samsak _tinju yang siap untuk dipukuli. Dan jangan lupa—satu buah lakban menempel di mulutnya, membuat Eren tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Dan sedari tadi—semua anggota _Host Club _hanya menonton Eren yang terayun ke depan dan ke belakang, dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan belas kasihan. Sementara yang bersangkutan—atau Eren—hanya menangis tanpa suara.

"Err—Rivaille, kurasa sudah cukup kau menghukumnya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk, 'kan?" Irvin—bagaikan malaikat, menyarankan Rivaille untuk melepaskan Eren dari hukumannya.

"_Tch—_baiklah. Jean, Armin, lepaskan dia."

Jean dan Armin pun melepaskan Eren—akhirnya.

"—Hah, hah—" Eren menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya—menikmati kebebasan setelah mulutnya harus terlakban selama beberapa jam tadi.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja? Ini, minum dulu—" Armin memberikan Eren satu buah botol air mineral—aah, Armin memang sama seperti Irvin, baik hati bagaikan malaikat—

"Terima kasih, Armin!" Eren meneguk air mineral segar tersebut sampai tak tersisa—rasanya seperti hidup kembali!

"Pfft—hal bodoh apa sih yang kali ini kau lakukan? Sampai digantung seperti itu oleh Rivaille-senpai.." Jean geleng-geleng kepala—seharusnya semua orang tahu, tak ada siapapun yang boleh mencari perkara—sekecil apapun—dengan Rivaille.

Kecuali kalau kau seorang _masochist_ menikmati rasa sakit dan mau menerima hukuman super kejam dari Rivaille—kau bebas berbuat semaumu di hadapan Rivaille.

"A-aku..." Eren terdiam—yah, dia sendiri juga bingung sih, kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini—masa gara-gara ucapan dia tadi pagi, Rivaille sampai se-marah ini?

Padahal Eren hanya meminta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang Rivaille lakukan kepadanya—itu saja. Apa karena ia mengatakan hal itu di depan banyak orang, makanya Rivaille menjadi marah seperti ini?

Yah—mungkin begitu. Tapi, tetap saja! Eren harus meminta tanggung jawab dari senior kontetnya itu! Apalagi, ini semua karena—

"—Eren, di lehermu ada sebuah tanda aneh... itu apa?"

—Uh, oh. Armin dan penglihatannya yang tajam.

"..Eeh... ini—"

Ya—tanda berwarna merah yang memiliki bercak warna biru di sekitarnya, tepat di sisi kanan leher Eren. Kalian pasti ingat, 'kan, itu tanda apa?

—Yap, sebuah _bitemark _penuh cinta dari Rivaille. ..Atau bukan. Rivaille menggigit sisi leher Eren hanya karena kesal, sebenarnya.

"Ini, kemarin—"

"—Eren." Rivaille memotong kata-kata Eren dan menarik lengan lelaki tersebut. "Kita perlu bicara."

"Eh—"

Jean dan Armin hanya saling pandang ketika Eren ditarik secara paksa oleh Rivaille—meninggalkan ruangan _Host Club, _entah kemana. Sementara Eren kebingungan sendiri—Rivaille mau membicarakan apa dengannya, coba?

Rivaille membawa Eren cukup jauh dari ruangan _Host Club—_ke ruang musik yang saat ini masih sepi—tak berpenghuni. Rivaille mendorong Eren untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan secara paksa, dan ketika Eren juga Rivaille sudah berada di ruangan tersebut—Rivaille menutup pintu.

Dan kini, hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"...Err, senpai..?"

Rivaille tak langsung berbicara—keheningan sejenak menguasai seisi ruangan. Dengan satu helaan nafas—Rivaille berbalik dan kini, iris kelabunya menatap Eren dengan tajam dan menusuk—uh, Eren sudah bersiap untuk merasakan sakit—mengira bahwa seniornya ini akan main pukul tanpa ampun.

"—Jadi, tak bisa hilang, ya?"

"...Eh? Apanya?" Tanya Eren—dengan bodohnya.

".._Bitemark _di sisi kanan lehermu, tolol. Coba kulihat sebentar,"

Rivaille menarik kerah dari kemeja Eren dengan kasar dan meneliti bekas berwarna merah kebiruan yang terlukis disana—ah, memang benar, tanda itu ternyata berbekas cukup dalam—Rivaille padahal merasa bahwa ia tak menggigit terlalu keras. Tapi—apapun jika dicampur dengan emosi, pasti jadinya akan tak terduga, bukan?

Rivaille menepuk jidat—benar, kemarin ia menggigit leher Eren karena emosi. Pantas saja bekasnya dalam. Masih untung kulit Eren tidak robek secara brutal—

"Untuk sementara, pakai ini." Rivaille menyerahkan satu buah perekat luka kepada Eren—yang diterima oleh sang bocah dengan penuh tanda tanya. Perekat luka—untuk menutupi _bitemark?_

"Err, kalau ada yang bertanya, bagaimana?"

"Itu sih, urusanmu. Kau punya otak, 'kan? Cari alasan sendiri."

'_Urusan aku? Yang bikin ini tanda 'kan kamu!' _Umpat Eren di dalam hati. Tapi ya—lebih baik daripada tidak diberi solusi sama sekali, bukan?

"—Dan, Eren, demi Tuhan—lain kali, jangan berteriak seperti tadi pagi. Kau membuat orang-orang salah paham."

"Eh? Salah paham kenapa?"

—Eren Jaeger dan otak lemotnya.

"...Kata-katamu tadi pagi itu ambigu, Eren."

"Eh?! Ambigu apanya?"

—Eren Jaeger dan kepolosannya.

"—Sudahlah. Pokoknya, tutupi _bitemark _itu, dan masuklah ke kelas."

Rivaille berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan—meninggalkan Eren sendirian di tengah kesunyian. Apa-apaan—kenapa Rivaille jadi kesal tidak jelas seperti itu?

Eren hanya bisa menghela nafas—ya, sudahlah. Mungkin Rivaille sedang dalam masa _PMS_nya—jadi, emosinya sedikit labil.

—Eh tunggu—cowok mana bisa _PMS_?!

Eren geleng-geleng dramatis menanggapi kebodohannya sendiri—ia membuka bungkus perekat luka yang tadi diberikan oleh Rivaille, melakukan perintah pertama dari senior kontet itu untuk menutupi _bitemark _di lehernya. Eren membuka bungkus dari perekat luka itu sepenuhnya—kemudian ia _cengo _sesaat ketika melihat gambar apa yang tercetak di atas perekat luka tersebut.

"..Aku tak menyangka bahwa Rivaille-senpai mengoleksi perekat luka dengan gambar _Disney Princess_..."

. . . .

Ya, sekali lagi—lebih baik ada daripada tidak ada sama sekali, bukan?

Eren—dengan terpaksa—menempelkan perekat luka dengan gambar feminin tersebut di sisi kanan lehernya. Mungkin alasan 'tergores rak buku saat membersihkan kamar' bisa menjadi penambal, untuk saat ini. _**Trep—**_perekat luka tersebut sudah menempel secara utuh. Yap, semua sudah sempurna— Eren bersiap untuk menjalani kelas pertama.

—_**SRAK!**_

...Eh?

Eren sedikit terkejut mendengar suara aneh tersebut—loh, itu suara apa? Eren menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—ia hanya sendirian, di ruangan ini. Dan dari mana asalnya suara tersebut?

_**SRAK! SRAK!**_

Eren menoleh sekali lagi—kini ia yakin, sumber suara berasal dari luar jendela—ugh, itu suara apa? Tidak mungkin ada _kuntilanak _di siang hari begini, 'kan—

Eren memutuskan untuk mengintip keluar jendela—ingin tahu apa penyebab suara-suara aneh yang tadi ia dengar.

—Oh, di bawah—di taman, tepatnya, Eren melihat seorang lelaki berkepala botak berkilau dengan seragam yang sama—sedang membawa sapu besar di tangan kirinya. Eren mengerutkan dahinya—sedang apa murid sekolah ini dengan sapu di tangannya? Mana mungkin 'kan, orang kaya di sekolah ini tahu caranya menyapu taman?

Atau—

...Oh.

—**OOOOH.**

. . . .

"JANGAN-JANGAN, DIA PENYIHIR DAN ITU SAPU TERBANG MILIKNYA?!"

. . .

—Itulah kesimpulan _absurd _yang muncul di otak Eren—mengingat tak mungkin warga orang kaya di sekolahnya ini menyapu halaman, mungkin saja lelaki ini adalah penyihir seperti yang ada di film-film barat. Eren terus memperhatikan sosok lelaki tersebut—yang sedari tadi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, terlihat waspada dan tak ingin ketahuan oleh orang lain.

Kemudian lelaki di bawah itu mengangkat sapu yang ia pegang sedari tadi—Eren memasang wajah bersinar-sinar. Apakah ia akan terbang?! Apakah ia akan terbang dengan sapu sihirnya?!

Lelaki dengan kepala botak bagaikan biksu tersebut mengayunkan sapu besar yang ia pegang dengan dramatisnya—dan Eren semakin berharap yang tidak-tidak.

Daan—

—_**Plak!**_

_**BRUK!**_

_**DBUGH!**_

—Dan satu buah mangga jatuh dari atas pohon. Hore!

_**. . . . . . .**_

—Loh. Tunggu sebentar.

Kejadian itu dengan suksesnya membuat Eren _cengo_ dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar kira-kira lima senti. Kemudian sosok yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan secara diam-diam—kini sudah berlari jauh dengan cepat, menggunakan kakinya—bukan dengan sapu terbang.

Kemudian Eren mulai mengulang-ulang kejadian fantastis yang tadi ia lihat—

Memang mustahil kalau anak orang kaya menyapu halaman,

—Tapi lebih mustahil lagi kalau **anak orang kaya** **nyolong mangga **dari pohon di taman sekolah, bukan?

"...Ahaha—hahaha... mungkin aku berhalusanusi—euh, halusinasi. Aku harus ke kelas sekarang."

Dan Eren pun memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

"—Rapat _Host Club_, dimulai!"

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat—setelah semua kelas siang hari usai, Eren kembali ke ruangan _Host Club _dan mengikuti rapat mengenai festival sekolah dan juga _Cosplay Cafe _yang mereka rencanakan. Sejujurnya, Eren masih sangat, sangat malas untuk berpasitipasi dalam acara yang menurutnya tak berguna ini—tapi.. apa boleh buat.

"Tahun ini diputuskan bahwa tema _cosplay cafe _kita adalah—_Butler and Maid cafe!"_

Sorak sorai tepuk tangan mengiringi pernyataan Irvin—sayangnya semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan wajah sedatar tembok yang baru saja dilapisi semen. Sungguh sangat kontras.

"Ayolah, semangat! Aku sudah memutuskan desain seragamnya dan tugas kalian masing-masing. Festival tahun ini pasti menyenangkan!"

—Menyenangkan kepalamu.

"..Tunggu, Irvin-senpai... kalau temanya _Maid and Butler,_ berarti ada yang memakai kostum _Maid...?"_

Pertanyaan yang menyadarkan Eren dari lamunannya—dilontarkan oleh _Berthold Fubar._

"Benar sekali, Berthold! Jadi tahun ini, satu orang memakai kostum _Maid, _dan sisanya memakai kostum _Butler!"_

—Oh, tidak. Eren tahu rapat ini akan berujung pada satu hal yang tak beres—

"Dan—Selamat, Eren! Kaulah yang berhak mengenakan kostum _Maid _spesial rancangan Irvin Smith!"

. . . .

"**OGAAAAH!" **Eren menjerit dengan suara ala _Godzilla _yang sedang mengamuk—tuh, 'kan! Apa yang ia prediksi benar terjadi, ia menjadi kacung di dalam rencana mereka kali ini—lagi-lagi.

"Berisik.." Rivaille memutuskan untuk menutup telinganya dengan sepasang _earphone—_dan kembali menikmati buku novelnya.

"Ayolah, Eren—pasti kau manis dengan baju _Maid."_ Reiner—berusaha menghibur dan meyakinkan Eren. Sementara yang bersangkutan malah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"KENAPA HARUS AKU?! BUKANNYA ARMIN LEBIH COCOK?!" Eren menunjuk Armin yang kini memiringkan kepala dengan polosnya—oh, Eren mulai main _'lempar batu sembunyi tangan'._

"Armin sudah sering kami minta _crossdress, _kasihan dia. Sekali-kali giliranmu, lah." timpal Jean dengan santainya.

"—KALAU KAMU BISA NGOMONG BEGITU, KENAPA TIDAK KAMU SAJA YANG PAKAI BAJU MAID, HAH?!"

"AKU JUGA OGAH! LAGIPULA, KAMU 'KAN LEBIH COCOK JADI KACUNG!"

"DASAR MUKA KUDA—"

_**Brak!**_

—Perdebatan coret_mesra_coret sengit antara Jean dan Eren tersebut harus terhenti karena pintu ruangan _Host Club _yang terbuka begitu saja—oh, di ambang pintu ada seorang lelaki yang membawa tumpukan kardus—entah apa isinya. Tapi kardus-kardus itu memang bertuliskan '_**Untuk Host Club',**_ yang berarti isinya memang ditujukan untuk orang-orang di klub ini.

"—Oh, Connie! Terima kasih sudah capek-capek mengantarkan pesananku!" Irvin tersenyum lebar seraya menghampiri lelaki yang wujudnya masih tertutupi tumpukan kardus—sementara Eren masih penasaran akan isi dari kardus-kardus tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Irvin-senpai. Terima kasih sudah memakai jasa orangtuaku untuk membuat baju-baju ini—hanya ini tanda terima kasih yang bisa kuberikan,"

Lelaki bernama Connie itu menurunkan kardus-kardus tersebut dari tangannya—membuat sosoknya yang tadi tertutupi, kini terlihat jelas oleh semua anggota klub—termasuk Eren.

..Yang kini, tengah membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"—KAU!"

Suara lantang Eren disertai dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Connie—membuat Connie dan anggota yang lain menatap keheranan. Eren dan Connie berada di kelas yang berbeda—dan Eren bukan tipe orang yang bersosialisasi dengan anak kelas lain. Lalu—

"KAU 'KAN, ANAK YANG TADI PAGI NYOLONG MANGGA MEMAKAI SAPU!"

. . . .

...Oh.

"...TUNG—" Connie memasang wajah yang sedikit panik—yah, ia terkena dampak dari _'Eren Jaeger-dan-mulutnya-yang-tak-bisa-dijaga.'_. Semua anggota _Host Club _kini memasang mata mereka ke arah Connie.

"Connie... apa benar kau mengambil mangga tanpa izin seperti itu?" Tanya Armin

"Apakah perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut? Sampai kau tak mampu membeli mangga dan akhirnya mencuri seperti itu..." Berthold kini memasang wajah iba—ditemani Reiner yang mengangguk-angguk dramatis.

"Connie, kau—"

"—**KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!"** jerit Connie—oke, klub ini memang— "Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

Semua anggota _Host Club _terdiam di tempat—tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi hening seketika.

"...Aku bukan mengambil mangga—sebenarnya, aku mau mengambil sesuatu yang lain—"

"Sesuatu yang lain?" Reiner mengerutkan dahinya. "Dan.. sesuatu itu, apa?"

"...Itu—"

.

.

.

"...Sebuah kalung, ya?"

Jean mengandalkan penglihatannya yang tajam dan melihat di antara dedaunan pohon yang cukup tinggi—terlihat kilauan dari suatu benda yang terkena sinar matahari. Connie mengangguk seraya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat—ia tidak berbohong.

"Itu kalung yang aku lempar karena emosi.. milik teman masa kecilku. Aku merasa bersalah, jadi... aku berusaha mengambilnya. Tapi yang jatuh bukan kalung, melainkan buah—dan karena tak mau ada yang curiga karena ada buah yang jatuh secara tiba-tiba, aku mengambilnya.."

Oh—sekarang, semua kesalahpahaman yang Eren lihat menjadi jelas, Connie memang tak ada niat untuk mencuri buah mangga dari taman sekolah—ia ingin mengambil kalung yang tersangkut di atas sana.

"Kenapa tidak memanjat saja?" tanya Eren dengan polosnya. "Bukankah mudah kalau kau memanjat ke atas pohon dan mengambilnya?"

"—Mana bisa! Aku tidak bisa memanjat!"

"Oh—bilang dong, kalau tidak bisa." Eren tertawa garing. "Kalau begitu, biar kuambilkan!"

Dengan cekatan—Eren mengangkat tubuhnya dengan bantuan batang pohon yang cukup lebar dan kuat—ia memanjat tanpa masalah, membuat Armin, Jean, Reiner, Berthold dan Connie—terkejut karena Eren memanjat tiba-tiba, tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"Eren! Jangan melakukan hal berbahaya, cepat turun—"

"Hahaha, tenang saja, Armin! Aku sudah biasa manjat pohon seperti ini~" Eren melanjutkan aksinya—sampai ia berhasil berada di titik paling tinggi. Eren mencari-cari dimana benda yang berkilau itu berada—dan matanya menangkap sebuah perhiasan perak dengan liontin berbentuk bunga matahari di ujungnya, tersangkut di antara ranting.

"Aku dapat kalungnya!" Eren mengambil kalung tersebut dan turun dari atas pohon dengan cepat—tanpa masalah sama sekali. "Ini, kembalikan ke temanmu dan minta maaf kepadanya, ya!"

Eren mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam kalung perak tersebut kepada Connie—namun yang bersangkutan yang menatap kalung itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"—Boleh aku minta tolong? Tolong berikan kalung itu padanya, dan jangan bilang kalau kalian tahu soal kalung itu dari aku, ya?" Connie menatap Eren seraya tersenyum lirih. "Kalung itu milik Sasha Braus, anak kelas B."

"..Loh? memangnya kenapa—kamu 'kan yang melemparkan kalung ini, kamu juga yang harus berani bertanggung jawab!" Eren secara paksa memindahkan kalung tersebut dari telapak tangannya—kepada telapak tangan Connie. "Sana, berikan!"

"..Tapi..." Connie menatap kalung tersebut ragu—kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Terima kasih.. aku ke kelas dulu, ya."

—Dan Connie Springer pun pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Oh, isi dari kardus yang Connie bawa tadi itu ternyata kostum untuk festival sekolah nanti.."

"Iya, keluarganya memang pembuat baju terkenal—ooh, lihat kostum _Maid _rancanganku! Dijahit dengan begitu rapi dan manis—hey, Eren—"

"—**MANA? AKU MAU BAKAR KOSTUMNYA." **Eren merebut kostum tersebut secara paksa dari tangan Irvin—hendak membakar kostum berenda-renda tersebut dengan sebuah korek api yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Pokoknya—sampai _Titan _bisa beranak _ultraman _sekalipun—Eren tidak mau memakai kostum tersebut. **Tidak**.

"—Kalau kau membakar kostum itu, Eren.. hutangmu akan bertambah."

. . . .

Eren terdiam.

"Dan kalau kau masih tak mau memakai kostum itu," Rivaille melemparkan satu tatapan mencekamnya ke arah Eren. "Kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Eren tiba-tiba merasa merinding disko—buset, ada mahluk ghaib lewat apa gimana?!

"B-Baiklah, aku akan pakai... bajunya."

_**Eren Jaeger: 0**_

_**Rivaille: 1**_

_**Pemenang sudah ditentukan!**_

Eren menghela nafas—pertanda bahwa ia menerima kekalahan. Suara Armin yang memanggil Eren dari kejauhan membuat lelaki dengan surai coklat itu pergi menjauh dari Rivaille yang masih menatapnya—dan juga Irvin yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Modus sekali, Rivaille. Bilang saja kau mau melihat Eren memakai kostum _Maid."_

"**BAWEL."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan setelah mempersiapkan beberapa hal..

Akhirnya, Festival sekolah dimulai.

_**~Recon High School Cosplay-Host Cafe, dibuka!~**_

"Selamat datang, tuan muda dan tuan putri!"

Suasana di dalam ruangan _Host Club—_yang kini beralih fungsi menjadi _Cosplay Cafe _untuk sementara, benar-benar ramai tak terkira. Tamu-tamu berdatangan seperti biasa, namun jumlahnya lebih banyak dari biasanya—mengingat festival ini terbuka untuk umum, yang berarti—banyak murid sekolah lain yang juga datang ke _Cosplay Cafe _ini.

"Waah! Armin-sama, tahun ini kau menjadi _Butler? _Keren sekali!"

"Terima kasih, tuan putri." Armin tersenyum lembut ke arah seorang tamu yang kini mendapat giliran untuk dilayani olehnya. "Tuan putri juga terlihat cantik, hari ini. Mau tambahan satu cangkir teh, tuan putri?"  
"T-tentu saja aku mau!"

—Dan pemandangan seperti itu tetap sama, tak berubah—selain memberikan sajian makanan manis dan teh lezat, _Host Club _tetap melayani tamunya seperti biasa. Jean dan Berthold, seperti biasa, mengeluarkan senyum berkilaunya kepada seluruh tamu. Reiner, seperti biasa—mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya yang ampuh, bersama Irvin. Sementara Rivaille dikerubungi oleh _fangirl_nya yang berjibun. Tentu saja, Rivaille dengan baju _Butler _itu merupakan pemandangan indah—Eren diam-diam mengakui hal tersebut.

Semua anggota _Host Club _begitu mempesona dengan seragam _Butler _mereka yang elegan dan keren, dibalut oleh warna hitam dan juga kemeja putih di dalamnya.

..Terkecuali, untuk satu orang.

"—EREN-SAMA, ANDA MANIS SEKALI!"

Eren berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah nampan—sial, orang-orang di klub ini pada akhirnya benar-benar membuat Eren memakai baju laknat yang penuh renda dan sedikit pendek tersebut—jangan lupa wig rambut panjang dengan warna yang senada dengan rambut aslinya—membuat Eren terlihat seperti perempuan yang manis, sekarang.

"...Eren, kau memakai kostum _Maid?"_

"Ah—Eh, Mikasa-san?" kedua alis Eren terangkat sedikit ke atas—"Kau ternyata datang!"

Ya—pemandangan aneh, ketua OSIS yang menentang _Host Club _mati-matian kini mengunjungi _Host Club _sebagai tamu.

"..Y-ya, aku sudah tidak menentang klub ini lagi, jadi—"

"—**BAIKLAH.** Ackerman, sekarang giliranmu—kau boleh duduk. Kau akan dilayani oleh Jean dan Berthold. Silahkan duduk dan tulis pesananmu."

—Rivaille dan perasaan cemburu terselubung miliknya. Memotong kata-kata Mikasa dengan santainya dan menyuruh Eren kembali bekerja. Dan untuk beberapa saat—terjadi adu _Death glare _diantara Mikasa dan Rivaille.

Dan semua anggota klub—minus Eren dan Rivaille—menyadari akan satu hal disini.

'_Oh, cinta segitiga.'_

Eren pun mengikuti perintah Rivaille untuk kembali bekerja—kini ia menghampiri satu meja yang diisi oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang diikat bentuk _ponytail_. Eren memasang senyum sejuta watt andalannya—dan dengan suara paling lembut yang ia miliki, Eren menyapa gadis tersebut.

"Selamat siang, tuan putri. Mau memesan sesuatu?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya—ia menatap Eren sesaat, kemudian matanya kembali menatap buku menu. "Tidak ada _Mashed Potato, _ya?"

"—Tidak ada, tuan putri."

"..Kue kentang juga tidak ada?"

"..Tidak ada."

"Yaah..."

Satu mata Eren berkedut—sudah tahu _cafe _ini hanya menyajikan _dessert _dan teh, kenapa gadis itu malah meminta makanan dengan bahan dasar kentang?

"Ya sudah, _Strawberry Shortcake _satu, deh..."

"Baiklah, tuan putri—"  
"Sasha, Sasha Braus. Aku tidak suka dipanggil tuan putri." Gadis itu tersenyum simpul—melirik ke arah _nametag _yang tertempel di saku kanan pakaian Eren. "Salam kenal, Eren Jaeger."

Sasha Braus—rasanya nama itu tidak asing, pikir Eren. Kemudian Eren teringat akan Connie dan kalung perak—oh!

"Oh—kau temannya Connie, ya?"

Sasha terdiam.

"...Um, ya.."

"Ah, pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan namamu! Ah, aku akan membawakan pesananmu sebentar lagi, mohon tunggu sebentar, ya."

Eren segera pergi ke bagian belakang ruang _Host Club, _mengambil satu potong _Strawberry Shortcake _yang sudah siap saji dan meletakannya di atas piring. Kemudian Eren membawa sepotong kue _creamy _tersebut di atas nampan—siap disajikan untuk gadis bernama Sasha Braus.

"Silahkan!" Eren meletakkan kue tersebut di atas meja. "Aku yang akan melayanimu sampai jam tamu berikutnya tiba, jadi, ayo kita berbincang!"

"—Un," jawab Sasha singkat—Sasha mengambil garpu kecil yang tersimpan di samping piring, dan mulai memotong kecil kue miliknya.

"Jadi, Sasha—kau temannya Connie, bukan?"

"—Jangan bicarakan dia. Kumohon.."

—Eh? Eren terdiam seketika. Eren melihat ke arah leher Sasha—oh, ia masih belum memakai kalung perak yang Connie buang beberapa hari lalu—yang berarti, Connie belum mengembalikannya kepada Sasha.

Dan itu berarti—mereka belum berbaikan.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya, ya?" Eren dan sisi keponya kembali bertanya. "Kalian kenapa bertengkar, memangnya?"

"..Itu..."  
"Aku tak akan bilang siapa-siapa, aku janji!"

Eren tersenyum penuh keyakinan—sementara Sasha menatapnya ragu untuk sesaat. Sasha menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau aku menyukai... Jean... lalu Connie marah dan melempar kalung kesayanganku.."

—Oh, masalah cemburu ternyata. Jelas, mungkin Connie memiliki perasaan untuk Sasha, dan ia—

..Tunggu.

"—KAU MENYUKAI SIAPA?!"

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras—"  
"—Oh, maaf." Eren berdehem pelan. "Kau.. menyukai Jean? Serius?"

"I-iya, aku serius. Apa ada yang aneh?"

Eren ingin rasanya tertawa sekencang mungkin—ternyata lelaki dengan muka kuda itu bisa juga ada yang naksir. Coba saja Jean tahu soal hal ini—ia pasti sudah memasang tampang sok keren, merasa bangga karena ada gadis yang menyukainya—

"Tapi, sainganku banyak... fans Jean 'kan memang banyak."

—Oh, Eren lupa. Jean itu anggota _Host Club—_dan semua anggota _Host Club _memiliki banyak fans wanita.

..Cinta itu buta, ya—pikir Eren.

"Euh... baiklah. Lalu.. soal Connie.."

"Dia marah begitu saja, tanpa alasan. Kira-kira kenapa, ya..."

Sudah jelas Connie cemburu, bukan?

"Uhm—mungkin Connie saat itu sedang banyak pikiran saja, jadi dia sedang emosi... dan kau dijadikan pelampiasan. Tapi Connie merasa bersalah, kau tahu? Kemarin ia sampai memanjat pohon untuk mengambil kalung milikmu."

"—Eh, sungguh? Connie 'kan tidak bisa memanjat!"

Tentu saja—orang yang manjat dan ambil kalung itu Eren.

"Connie mungkin hanya mencari waktu untuk minta maaf kepadamu, Sasha. Kau mau memaafkan Connie, kalau ia meminta maaf?"

"—Tentu saja, Connie itu teman terbaikku semenjak kecil—aku sedih kalau ia membenciku,"

Eren tersenyum simpul—ya, hubungan pertemanan memang tak sepantasnya dirusak hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Walau Eren juga harus sedikit merasa kasihan pada Connie yang sepertinya masuk ke dalam lingkaran '_Friendzoned'._

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada Connie, mungkin karena aku ini cerewet dan selalu mengoceh soal Jean kepadanya, ia mulai bosan dan kesal.. tapi, aku tak tahu caranya meminta maaf kepada dia bagaimana."

Sasha kembali menundukkan wajahnya—oh, Eren mulai merasa iba. Sasha hanya memasang senyum yang terlihat sendu dan kembali bermain dengan krim dan juga _Strawberry _yang ada pada kue miliknya—namun pikiran Sasha pasti sudah melayang, memikirkan hal lain.

"—Aku akan membantumu!" ujar Eren secara tiba-tiba. "Aku akan membantumu berbaikan dengan Connie! Aku punya rencana!"

"E-Eh?" Sasha menatap Eren dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Rencana?"

"Iya!" Eren tersenyum mantap. Ia yakin—ia akan berhasil. "Percaya saja kepadaku!"

—Rencananya yang akan membawa suatu hasil yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya! Ini baru hari pertama, kawan-kawan. Festival berlangsung selama tiga hari—jadi, berusahalah lebih baik esok hari!"

Irvin memberi semua anggota klub ucapan terimakasih dengan penuh senyum—sementara anggota klub yang kelelahan hanya merespon secukupnya.

"Ah... Irvin-senpai, boleh aku berbicara sebentar?"

Rivaille menatap sosok Eren—yang menghampiri Irvin, dari kejauhan. Tanpa sadar, satu matanya berkedut karena kesal.

—Oh. Ada yang sadar kalau Rivaille cemburu?

"Hmm?" Irvin menoleh ke arah Eren dengan senyumnya, seperti biasa. "Ada apa, Eren?"  
"Uhm.. itu—sebenarnya, besok..."

"..Besok?"

"Aku.. mau minta tolong Irvin-senpai.. dan yang lainnya,"

"Untuk?"  
"Membuat Connie dan Sasha berbaikan.."

—Hening.

Dan tanpa disadari siapapun, mata Rivaille berkedut kesal—lagi.

"..Alasanmu membantu mereka?"

"..Eh—alasan?"  
"Ya—kalau kau mau membantu mereka, pasti ada alasannya, bukan? Kau baru bertemu Connie kemarin, dan bertemu Sasha tadi. Mereka melakukan apa kepadamu—sampai kau mau membantu mereka?"

Eren terdiam—sementara Irvin dan juga anggota klub yang lain hanya menatap Eren intens. Eren sedikit kebingungan—memangnya harus ada alasan, ya?

"..Aku rasa, menolong seseorang itu tak perlu alasan... bukan?"

Jawaban sederhana dari Eren Jaeger tersebut—cukup untuk membuat Irvin tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami akan membantu. Kau punya rencana?"

"Ada! Um—tapi, aku butuh bantuan kalian semua—"  
"**Aku menolak. **Aku tak mau berpasitipasi."

Eren tak sempat bertanya ketika Rivaille tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan—dan meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja. Loh—lagi-lagi, Rivaille marah tanpa sebab.

Tapi—Eren membutuhkan semua orang, termasuk Rivaille—untuk rencananya kali ini. Jadi yang Eren lakukan selanjutnya adalah—mengejar Rivaille yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tung—Tunggu, senpai!"

Rivaille tak menjawab—ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot untuk berbalik dan berhenti berjalan. Sial—walau kakinya pendek, Rivaille berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Tapi Eren Jaeger tak mau menyerah—ia tetap mengejar Rivaille, menyamakan kecepatan langkah kakinya dengan senior bersurai hitam pekat tersebut.

"Senpai!" Eren menarik lengan Rivaille—yang akhirnya—berhasil terkejar olehnya. "Ada apa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah dan tak mau ikut rencanaku begitu saja? Apa kau—"  
"—Kau memiliki perasaan apa," Rivaille memotong kalimat Eren. "Kepada Braus?"

—Hening.

"...Maaf?"

"Kau memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Sasha Braus?"

"..H-HAH?! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?!" Eren mengerutkan dahinya—apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rivaille, sih?!

"Kau menolongnya.. benar-benar tanpa alasan?"

"—Sudah kubilang, menolong orang itu tak perlu alasan, bukan?" Eren menghela nafas. "Senpai ini kenapa, sih?"

Rivaille membuang pandangannya—entahlah, ia sendiri bingung—hanya dengan melihat Eren yang dikerubungi oleh banyak tamu saja, Rivaille sebenarnya sudah kesal—tanpa sebab. Rivaille juga merasa sedikit kesal ketika melihat Eren berbicara akrab dengan Sasha—dan kekesalannya semakin menjadi ketika lelaki itu bilang mau membantu Sasha dan Connie untuk berbaikan.

Ini.. sebenarnya, perasaan apa?

"—Sudahlah, lupakan." Rivaille melepaskan lengannya yang sedari tadi masih digenggam oleh Eren—dengan kasar. Eren menggembungkan pipinya—sama keras kepalanya, Eren tak mau menyerah.

"Kumohon!" Eren meraih lengan Rivaille—sekali lagi. "Aku betul-betul butuh bantuan semuanya—termasuk senpai. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau bergabung—tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk ikut dalam rencanaku!"

Oh—sebuah kalimat yang membuat sifat keras kepala Rivaille mencair. Di tengah kesempitan tersebut—Rivaille menemukan sebuah celah; sebuah kesempatan.

Kerutan di dahinya perlahan menghilang—digantikan oleh seringai yang tertutup oleh bayangan. Rivaille akhirnya berbalik—menghadap Eren yang masih memejamkan matanya seraya memohon.

"—Apapun?"

"..Eh?"  
"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan—" Rivaille balas menarik lengan Eren yang tadi menahannya untuk melangkah—membawa wajah Eren turun sejajar dengan sorot matanya, mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka. "...Apapun?"

—_**Deg! **_Eren merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang—dan wajahnya merona. Kejadian ini rasanya seperti _deja-vu, _baru saja ia mengalami hal serupa beberapa hari yang lalu—dan kini, terulang kembali.

"S-Senpai, wajahmu terlalu—"  
"Jawab pertanyaanku, Eren." Rivaille mengangkat lengan kirinya yang bebas—kini menyentuh sisi wajah Eren yang terasa hangat dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau akan melakukan... apapun?"

Eren menelan ludah—debaran jantungnya makin kencang, dan ia yakin, rona wajahnya juga—

"A... Aku..."

Eren harus menjawab apa?

Kalau ia meng-iyakan pertanyaan tersebut—Eren tahu apa yang akan Rivaille lakukan selanjutnya. Dan Eren bimbang—bukannya salah, jika ia yang membenci Rivaille membiarkan Rivaille melakukan hal tersebut?

Tapi—Eren juga tidak menolak, dan Eren juga harus mengakui—ia tak akan membencinya jika Rivaille melakukan hal seperti itu terhadapnya.

Dan ia juga sudah berjanji kepada Sasha, bukan?

Jadi—

"..Aku.. akan melakukan apapun."

Eren tak tahu bahwa seringai di wajah Rivaille kini semakin lebar.

Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dan memutar tubuhnya—kini berbalik dan bersandar pada tembok lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi di sore hari. Eren merasa sedikit kesakitan—tentu saja, siapa yang tidak merasa sakit jika dibanting secara tiba-tiba seperti itu?!

Kemudian Eren merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan cepat—kali ini, apa lagi? Eren membuka matanya—oh, kini Rivaille berada di hadapannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang mengunci pergerakan Eren dan wajah mereka yang sangat dekat—

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun, bukan?"

Suara yang rendah itu berbisik dekat di telinga Eren—membuat Eren menelan ludah dan tak dapat berkata apapun. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang menjadi jawaban Eren—dan itu sudah cukup.

"Kalau begitu, aku memintamu untuk.. diam, tidak berusaha untuk kabur, dan tidak protes."

"..Eh? memangnya kau mau ap—"  
"Dan jangan bertanya apapun, Eren."

"..Eh—"

Nafas yang panas itu berhembus dari sisi wajahnya—dan kini berpindah, dekat dengan telinga Eren yang sudah sangat merah. Eren menelan ludah—ia tak boleh berkata apapun, dan mungkin ini hanya latihan—latihan antara sesama anggota klub. Benar begitu... 'kan?

"—Akh!" Sebuah desahan yang tertahan keluar dari mulut Eren begitu saja—ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menggigit lembut daun telinganya. Hangat—oh, mungkin Rivaille memutuskan untuk mulai bermain dari sana—menjilati daun telinga Eren dengan lembut dan menggigitnya sesekali.

"—Hn.."

Eren menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat—ia tidak boleh protes, bukan?

Hangatnya hembusan nafas itu kini berpindah lagi—kali ini ke tempat yang sama dengan dua hari yang lalu, sisi kanan leher Eren. Betul-betul seperti sejarah yang terulang—apa kali ini, Rivaille juga akan membuat tanda baru di sisi leher tersebut?

"Ukh—S-Senpai—"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk diam, Eren."  
"—Kh.."

Eren benar-benar menutup rapat mulutnya kali ini—perintah Rivaille adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kau lawan.

"Katakan, Eren—apa sakit, ketika aku menggigit lehermu dua hari yang lalu?"

"E-eh?"

"—Apa kau membencinya, kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama—sekali lagi?"

Benci ataupun tidak—

Terpaksa ataupun tidak—

Eren memang tak akan bisa, dan tak mau menolak.

Itulah hal pasti yang Rivaille tak ketahui—suatu hal yang tak pernah Eren Jaeger katakan.

'_Kenapa—bukannya aku ini membenci Rivaille-senpai, ya?' _Tanya Eren di dalam hati. _'Tapi, kenapa...'_

Di tengah-tengah cinta dan benci, ada garis pembatas yang bisa kau lewati.

"Aku—"

Di tengah-tengah garis itu, Eren berdiri.

"Aku..."

_Ke arah mana ia akan melangkah?_

_Cinta,_

_Atau—_

_...Benci?_

"Aku..."

_**Deg, Deg, Deg—**_

"Aku—"

"—Eren, Rivaille-senpai, kalian dimana?"

_**...Oh no.**_

Sebuah suara membuat Rivaille dan Eren dengan cepat—menjauhkan diri dan kembali pada posisi mereka semula secara otomatis. Rivaille berdehem pelan—sementara Eren masih menundukkan wajahnya, karena rona wajah yang masih belum menghilang—

Dan Rivaille diam-diam mengumpat di dalam hati. _Tch—_siapapun yang sudah mengganggunya dalam mengambil kesempatan—Rivaille benar-benar bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran kepada orang itu.

"Oh, disini toh!" Jean—dengan watadosnya—menghampiri Eren dan Rivaille yang masih berada dalam jarak aman. "Aku diminta Irvin-senpai mencari kalian—"

"Bilang pada Irvin bahwa aku pulang duluan." Rivaille—tak mau ambil pusing karena sudah kesal pangkat dua—berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Eren dan Jean. "..Dan bilang pada Irvin, aku mengikuti rencana Eren."

Perlahan—Eren yang tadi menundukkan wajahnya, kini tersenyum lebar—akhirnya! Eren sempat mengira bahwa Rivaille masih akan menolak—karena aktivitas mereka terhenti begitu saja tadi. Tapi Rivaille masih mau membuka hatinya—dan memutuskan untuk membantu Eren dan rencananya.

"—Tapi jangan berbahagia dulu, Eren. Urusanmu denganku belum selesai, mengerti?"

Eren dapat merasakan Rivaille menyeringai licik, dari nada bicaranya—dan semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah sang lelaki beriris _Emerald_. Ugh—ternyata memang—ia membenci seniornya yang satu itu.

Ia benci karena..

Karena ia tak bisa membenci Rivaille seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

—Karena ia tak bisa membenci Rivaille walau seniornya itu melakukan hal-hal yang tak sewajarnya kepada Eren.

"B-berisik! Aku mengerti, kok!" Respon yang Eren berikan hanya membuat Rivaille semakin tertarik—lelaki polos itu dengan perasaannya yang masih samar, sedikit manis di pandangannya.

"...Err, memangnya kau dan Rivaille-senpai.. ngapain?" Tanya Jean, penasaran.

"...Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..."

—Dan kebohongan itu menjadi penutup festival sekolah di hari pertama—dengan hari esok yang menunggu di depan mata, bersiap untuk rencana yang Eren Jaeger susun untuk membuat Connie dan Sasha berbaikan.

...Dan juga untuk kejutan lain yang Rivaille persiapkan untuknya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

**A/N Corner:**

**HALO DISINI JAM 12 MALAM.**

Nacchan kembali dengan rutinitas update tengah malamnya.

Jangan anggap saya mahluk ghaib—saya sebenernya ga bermaksud atau merencanakan buat update tiap tengah malem, tapi apa daya... ngetik jam berapapun pasti selesainya jam segini. Maklum, susah cari inspirasi :')

(**BOHONG. Padahal sepanjang ngetik Nacchan kadang-kadang **_**procrastinate **_**dulu—atau selingkuh sama osu!...)**

OKE. Dan hari selasa saya sudah mulai kuliah. HORE. SELAMAT DATANG KEHIDUPAN. SELAMAT DATANG TUGAS. *pasang tampang stress ala squidward*

Dan Nacchan disini sedang ngiri super kuadrat dengan kalian yang bisa pergi ke AFA. Dan kalian yang pergi ke AFA menerima _death glare _penuh cinta dari saya. Muach.

Tapi seengganya Author dapet barang gratis dari boot SnK *pamer* karena dikasih sama temen sebagai oleh-oleh hore *disambit*

OKE STAHP! Author mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada:

**Chun . is . haru, TakaneMemori, Keikoku Yuki, aitamicchi, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, Rivaille Jaegar, Ookami-Utsugi, Yami-chan Kagami, JackFrost14, Harumi Ryosei, Kim Arlein 17, tsunayoshi yuzuru, Black Roses 00 **(maaf jadinya saya pake konsep butler maid huehue maaf ;A;), **Azure'czar, Roya Chan, ayakLein24, reicanz anquezz, LinLinOrange, LunaArcelEolia, mager, Hasegawa Nanaho, Fujoshi Ren, Rikkagii Fujiyama, akechii yoshioka, luffy niar, Darkness Maiden, Carmelina, saerusa (**Reviewmu bikin ngakak pls)**, Rei Ichihara, Kyo Kyoya, AlstroemeriaSBT8, Shigure Haruki, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, Kazu Fuyuki, AkakoNichiya, Sonoyuki Rizuki, Kyu Zora, ryuusei-gemini **dan **Para silent reader sekalian!**

Tanpa kalian, Author ini hanyalah butiran debu yang sekali pites langsung ancur... tanpa kalian, author hanyalah keset welkom yang diinjek-injek di depan pintu... (**HALAH LEBE**

Yak untuk tanda terima kasih... silahkan menikmati waktu kalian bersama para anggota _Host Club! _Mau dilayani sama siapa, ga usah milih~ ambil aja sesuka hati! *seenaknya*

Dan Nacchan izin undur diri~ mengingat besok /seharusnya/ bangun pagi karena harus ke kampus... (nyatanya masih OL tapinya)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Author yang hobi menggalau,

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


	6. Suki Kirai

"—Duuh, Eren, ngaku aja... kamu suka dia, 'kan?"

"E-eh? Ngga!"  
"Kalau gitu, benci?"

. . . . . . .

"...Iya! Benci! Aku benci dia!"  
"Tapi.. benci sama suka itu bedanya tipis, loh~"

"T-tapi 'kan.. umm.. itu..."  
"—**Eren. **Ngapain kamu ngomong sendiri di depan kaca...?"

. . . . . . . .

"..Eh... tidak apa-apa kok, Armin."

.

.

.

_**Recon High School Host Club**_

_**Chapter 6: Suki Kirai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama hajime**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori**_

_**(Warning—pemakaian bahasa agak kasar karena sifat pemeran yang mengikuti alur cerita, tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. Cerita tak mengikuti Ouran, hanya mengambil dasarnya saja.)**_

.

.

.

Hari kedua festival _Recon Academy._

Suasana semakin ramai, banyak murid sekolah lain dan juga pengunjung dari berbagai usia yang berdatangan hari ini—membuat sekolah orang kaya yang mewah di hari-hari festival ini menjadi tak ada bedanya dengan pasar di hari minggu.

Eren menghela nafas—entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Cafe _Host Club _belum dibuka, masih menunggu persiapan untuk selesai dengan sempurna—dan hari ini juga, ada suatu 'pertunjukan' yang merupakan rencana Eren untuk membuat Sasha dan Connie berbaikan.

Tapi—Eren harus mengakui, _mood_nya untuk membuat mereka berbaikan sedikit memudar karena satu hal.

Dan hal itu, adalah..

"—Eren."

Eren menelan ludah—duh, orang yang paling ingin ia hindari malah menyapanya di pagi hari begini. Eren sedikit berdebar—ia rasanya tak sanggup melihat wajah seniornya yang satu itu.

Rivaille.

'Penyakit yang tidak diketahui', atau begitulah Eren menyebutnya—penyakit yang membuatnya tak bisa melihat Rivaille tepat di matanya, karena debaran jantungnya akan semakin kencang jika ia melakukan hal itu, karena wajahnya akan menjadi merah tanpa sebab, karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya akan jadi lemas dan keringat bercucuran—

"A—Apa?" jawab Eren, lemah. Rivaille menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

"..Kau kenapa? Demam?"  
"Euh—tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sehat! Lihat otot-otot ini dan wajahku, bugar semua! Hahahaha—"

. . . . .

"..Haha."

_**KRIK**_. Eren memang tidak pandai berbohong—otot aja sebenarnya ga punya.

"..Oh. ya sudah—aku hanya mau memberitahumu bahwa kau bisa pakai kostum _butler, _hari ini. Kali ini giliran Armin yang memakai kostum _maid_nya."

..Eh.

Eh.

_**EHHHHH?!**_

"—SERIUS?!" Eren loncat kegirangan seraya tersenyum lebar—HORE! Ia tak perlu memakai baju renda mini terkutuk itu lagi!

PUJA KERANG AJAIB! PUJA POHON MANGGA YANG DICOLONG CONNIE!

Eren meninggalkan Rivaille dan bergegas ke ruang ganti—melihat sebuah kostum _Butler _sudah tergantung rapi khusus untuknya. Akhirnya, akhirnya—ia tak perlu _crossdress! _Ia bisa menjadi lelaki hari ini!

Eren menarik nafas—baiklah, saatnya untuk bekerja!

.

.

.

Sasha menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—ia datang lagi ke cafe _Host Club _karena permintaan Eren kemarin. Sebenarnya Sasha sedikit ragu dengan keputusan Eren untuk membuat ia dan Connie berbaikan—tapi, ya...

"Eh, Sasha..?"

Sasha menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya—matanya menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut pendek dan syal merah. Sasha tersenyum lebar.

"Mikasa?!"

"Sedang apa kau disini..?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Mikasa 'kan menentang _Host Club?"_

Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya—wajahnya disembunyikan di antara syal merahnya. "Y-yaa, aku.. sudah tak menentang mereka lagi, karena satu hal."

Sasha mengerutkan dahinya—tadi kalau ia tak salah lihat, wajah Mikasa sedikit merona.. "Oh, begitu ya? Ahaha..."  
"—Lalu, kau disini untuk apa? Mau mendekati Jean, hmm?"

Kini giliran Sasha yang wajahnya merona.

"Bu—bukan! Aku kemari karena... Eren memintaku untuk datang,"

_**CTAK! **_Kini wajah Mikasa tak selembut asalnya—aura hitam tiba-tiba mengelilingi.

"..Oh.. kau punya.. hubungan khusus.. dengan Eren, hmm?"

"...EH?! BUKAN—BUKAN! Eren mau membantuku berbaikan dengan Connie!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, wajah Mikasa kembali pada asalnya dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba menghilang. "Eh..? Kalian belum berbaikan?"

Sasha menggeleng lemah. Mikasa menghela nafas dan membelai lembut rambut temannya yang dikuncir kuda itu.

"Kalau Eren akan membantumu, pasti berhasil. Jadi, jangan pasang wajah sedih begitu."

Sebuah senyum perlahan menemukan jalannya menuju wajah Sasha—walau dingin dan terkadang menyeramkan, Sasha tahu bahwa Mikasa—yang merupakan sahabatnya di sekolah ini—adalah seorang gadis yang lembut dan baik hati.

"Un.. terima kasih, Mikasa."

.

.

.

Kalung dengan liontin bergambar bunga matahari itu sudah ia putar berkali-kali.

Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan itu tak berguna—lagipula, memutar liontin kalung ini berkali-kali tak akan membuatnya bisa berpikir jernih. Connie menghela nafas—kenapa mengambil keputusan itu sulit sekali?

Connie beranjak dari kursinya—kelasnya membuat suatu _Fashion show _kecil-kecilan dan juga sebuah butik, dan tugasnya sudah selesai semenjak tadi—mempersiapkan pakaian untuk dipajang. Kini, di tengah waktu senggangnya, Connie kembali larut di dalam kegalauan.

Matanya beralih dari liontin kalung milik Sasha kepada sebuah surat yang ia letakkan di atas meja—surat itu ia temukan di lokernya, tadi pagi. Dan surat itu ternyata dari _Host Club_, yang mengatakan bahwa ia diundang untuk pesta dansa sebagai puncak acara cafe _Host Club_ di hari kedua.

Connie malas, sangat malas—mengingat ia tak bisa berdansa. Apalagi, ia takut Sasha ada disana—

"Tapi kalau kau tak datang, ada kemungkinan Sasha berdansa dengan Jean, loh.."

"..Aku tahu, tapi.. ya.. Sasha memang suka pada Jean, 'kan? Kalau itu membuatnya bahagia, ya sudahlah.."  
"Benar, nih? Kau tidak akan menyesal?"  
"Tidak, kok..."

"Beneeer?"

"Iya..."

...**EH.**

—Tunggu.

Connie perlahan menolehkan wajahnya—tadi ia berbicara dengan sia...

"—**GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"—ADUH!" Seorang gadis terpental jauh ke belakang berkat Connie dan teriakan supernya yang feminin. Gadis dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir pendek ke belakang itu mendecak kesal—temannya yang satu ini memang.. "Connie, tak usah berteriak!"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG BIKIN AKU KAGET, YMIR!" Connie mengatur nafasnya yang cepat—sial, ia benar-benar terkejut! Ymir memang hobi muncul tiba-tiba begitu saja seperti setan—

"AKU BUKAN SETAN, DASAR TUYUL!"

Kampret, masa Ymir bisa baca pikiran orang, pikir Connie. "YA TERUS APA, DONG? MAK LAMPIR?"

"DASAR LAMPU TAMAN!"

"NENEK SIHIR!"

"DEDI KOBUJIER—"

"—SUDAH CUKUP, KALIAN BERDUA!"

Gadis lain dengan rambut pirang dan tubuh mini menghentikan perdebatan antara Ymir dan Connie—dan dengan ajaibnya, mereka berdua benar-benar berhenti berdebat ketika gadis itu berbicara dengan suara lantang dan menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"Loh, Christa?—kenapa kau disini?" Ymir mengerutkan dahinya—sahabatnya yang bermata biru itu harusnya 'kan bertugas di depan?

"Aku mau memberikan ini padamu, Ymir. Kita berdua diundang ke pesta dansa _Host Club_!" Christa tersenyum lembut. "Kalian datang, 'kan?"  
"Kalau Christa datang, maka aku akan ikut." Ymir membelai lembut rambut Christa. "Tapi kalau Connie sih... ga tau, deh.."

Dan yang bersangkutan malah memalingkan wajah.

"Sasha juga diundang, loh! Masa Connie tidak datang?"  
"Kalau ada dia, aku semakin tidak ingin datang.."

"E-eeh? Kok begitu?"

"Mereka belum berbaikan, Christa."

. . . .

...Hening.

"Aduh, maaf, Connie! Aku tidak tahu—"

"Sudahlah. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk datang, kok."

Connie meninggalkan Ymir dan Christa dan pergi dari dalam kelas—ia ingin menyegarkan pikirannya, kemanapun boleh. Lagipula, ia belum sempat berkeliling festival kemarin.

—Dan ia juga ingin menghindari Ymir dan Christa yang membicarakan soal Sasha.

.

.

.

"Eren-sama, hari ini kau tampan sekali dengan baju _butler!_"

Eren rasanya ingin mengibas rambut dengan _fabulous_nya_,_ ditambah dengan efek kerlap-kerlip layaknya bintang iklan _shampoo_ ternama. Tentu saja! Eren merasa ia jauh lebih baik memakai baju _butler _dibandingkan kostum _maid _kemarin. Dan pujian demi pujian yang diberikan oleh tamu-tamunya semakin membuat hidung Eren melayang jauh.

"Terima kasih, tuan putri." Jawab Eren seraya tersenyum manis. Padahal di dalam hati, ia sudah berteriak dengan kencang—_'IYA, GUE EMANG KECE! NOW, WORSHIP ME, YOU STUPID PEOPLE! OHOHOHOHO~'_

—Itulah Eren Jaeger dalam mode '_sekai de ichiban ohime-sama'._

"Tapi—Eren-sama terlihat lebih manis dengan kostum _maid..."_

_**JDAK! **_Eren berhenti tertawa di dalam hati.

"Iya! Menyaingi kemanisan Armin-sama, ya!"

"Un! Tapi kalau Eren-sama pakai baju _butler, _akan lebih cocok kalau dipasangkan dengan Rivaille-sama, bukan?"

"Ah, benar! Nanti alur ceritanya jadi seperti _doujinshi _yang kubeli tempo hari—"  
"Eeeh? Yang _uke_nya diserang di dalam lift itu?"  
"Iya!"  
"KYAAAAAA!"

—_**STOP! **_

Eren pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya—tidak, tidak, ia dan Rivaille—dalam hubungan seperti itu? **TOLONG. **Eren masih normal, ia masih menyukai wanita! Tuh, lihat, ia tersenyum ketika melihat gadis cantik nan bohai lewat mondar-mandir—

. . . . .

Dan matanya tiba-tiba bertemu dengan iris kelabu milik seseorang.

Rivaille, tepatnya.

. . . . .

Eren dengan cepat memalingkan wajah. Tidak, tidak—jantungnya tidak berdebar kencang. Ia tidak berkeringat. Ia tidak—

"Eren-sama, wajahmu merah.."

"Apa Eren-sama terkena demam?"

...Oh, sial.

"—Ehh, tidak, kok! Aku cuma merasa sedikit kepanasan—" Eren tanpa sadar membuka dasi yang mengikat di lehernya. "Uhh, ternyata memang panas.."

—Dan Eren tak tahu bahwa seluruh tamunya kini sedang berteriak bahagia—melihat Eren yang membuka dasinya dan dua kancing atas kemejanya, dengan alasan 'kepanasan'.

. . . . . .

Sementara Rivaille di jauh sana...

Ya—bilang saja kalau saat ini, aura hitam sudah menjalar dari dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya! Kau boleh istirahat dulu, Eren."

"Ah—iya, terima kasih, Irvin-senpai." Eren menarik nafas lega—akhirnya waktu istirahat ia telah tiba. Meski hanya diberi waktu tigapuluh menit, setidaknya ia diberi waktu untuk duduk santai dan mengistirahatkan wajahnya yang pegal karena terus tersenyum.

Menjadi _Host _itu merepotkan, pikir Eren.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Rivaille! silahkan istirahat."

—Uh oh. Mungkin waktu istirahatnya tidak akan berjalan mulus sesuai dugaan...

Dan kenapa juga Irvin memberikan Rivaille istirahat di waktu yang sama dengannya?!

Eren menelan ludah. Mari berdo'a—semoga Rivaille tidak berbicara kepadanya, semoga Rivaille tidak berbicara kepadanya, semoga Rivaille tidak—

"Ah.. kau juga sedang istirahat, Eren?"

...Sial.

"..Uhm, iya."

"Oh, begitu." Rivaille meposisikan tubuhnya se-nyaman mungkin di tempat kosong sebelah sofa yang Eren duduki. Dari banyak sofa dan tempat lainnya—Rivaille memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Eren.

Terkutuklah dunia ini.

"U-Uhm... S-senpai,"

"..Apa?"

"Ruangan ini panas, jadi.. tak bisa ya senpai duduk sedikit... jauh dariku?"

. . . . . .

—**OHO. **Suatu perkembangan—Eren berani memerintah—atau tepatnya, mengusir Rivaille secara terang-terangan.

Dan hal ini membuat Rivaille kesal dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kesal karena ia sadar bahwa Eren menghindari dirinya—dan bahkan, sudah berani untuk berkata bahwa Rivaille harus menjauh.

Dan senang karena—

Ia tahu, Eren selalu berdebar kencang dan wajahnya merona ketika Rivaille berada di dekatnya.

Hmm~ Lelaki ini masih berdiri di antara garis cinta dan benci, sepertinya.

"Hmm—? kau ingin aku menjauh?" Rivaille malah bergeser perlahan mendekati Eren—yang ikut bergeser jauh perlahan. Rivaille mendekat, Eren menjauh. Rivaille bergeser semakin dekat, Eren bergeser semakin jauh. Rivaille bergeser semakin dekat lagi—dan Eren tertahan ke sebuah dinding yang berada di samping sofa dan tak bisa bergeser lagi.

KAMPRET MEMANG, DUNIA INI.

"Katakan, Eren." Rivaille mengulurkan tangan kanannya perlahan—dan telapak tangannya kini menyentuh wajah Eren yang panas. "Kenapa kau menghindari aku?"

_**Deg, Deg—**_"Tidak ada yang menghindarimu, senpai.."

"Kau payah dalam berbohong. Berlatih lebih giat lagi kalau kau ingin membohongiku."

"T-tapi, aku tidak.."

"Tidak..?"

"Aku tidak.. menghindarimu.."

Suasana di dalam ruang istirahat kini menjadi hening—Eren menundukkan wajahnya dan Rivaille masih menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan lekat. Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa detik—hanya suara gaduh dari luar ruangan dan juga suara nafas mereka saja yang menjadi melodi iringan di dalam keheningan.

Penyakit ini lagi, pikir Eren. Dimana jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, wajahnya menjadi merah tanpa sebab, dan juga tubuhnya yang gemetar kecil, entah kenapa.

Ini penyakit apa? Mana mungkin 'kan kalau ini—

"Cinta,"

—Eh?

Eren kini mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap ke arah Rivaille yang jaraknya masih sangat dekat. Eren membuka sedikit mulutnya—hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tenggorokannya tercekat—masih tak percaya dengan satu kata yang tadi baru saja keluar dari mulut senior di hadapannya.

"A-apa.. maksudnya?"

"Kau mencin—"

_**...OH.**_

"**STOP**! —Jangan dikatakan! Aku masih normal, normal! Walau masuk _**Homo **__Club, _bukan berarti aku juga homo!"

. . . . . .

_**CTAK! **_Rivaille diam-diam sudah memutuskan urat kesabarannya—anak di hadapannya ini. Sudah menyebalkan, mulutnya tak bisa dijaga, kampungan—

Imut, lagi.

. . . . .

_**EHEM!**_ —Rivaille menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak mengatakan hal yang terakhir.

"Er—"

"J-jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Eren, mencintai seseorang itu tidak memandang siapapun. Tak ada salahnya kalau kau mencintai a—"

"KALAUPUN GUE JADI HOMO, GUE GA SUDI JADI PASANGAN HOMO ELU!"

. . . . . .

...Oke. Tiket pertunjukan BDSM ala Rivaille dan Eren mungkin akan dibuka di loket terdekat... karena Rivaille benar-benar sudah habis dan kesabaran dan ia siap untuk—

"_Naa, _Eren..."

Rivaille menarik dasi yang sedikit longgar milik Eren—membuat wajahnya kini bertambah dekat dengan Rivaille yang masih menatapnya tajam. Sementara Eren—ya, anggap saja ia sedang berada di posisi 'ingin-kabur-tapi-tidak-bisa' saat ini, berhubung tubuhnya terkunci dan tidak memiliki celah untuk melepaskan diri.

Ditambah lagi, 'penyakit' anehnya ini malah tak memberi sinyal untuk kabur..

Tapi, memberi sinyal untuk tetap diam dan menunggu—juga pasrah untuk menerima perlakuan Rivaille, apapun itu.

"Kau tahu, dari semua hal yang aku benci dari dirimu—aku paling membenci mulutmu yang perkataannya tak bisa dijaga itu."

"A—aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menyukai mulutku, 'kan?!"

"Memang tidak. Tapi ingat—kau adalah budak disini. Kau memiliki hutang kepadaku. Dan itu berarti, kau harus mengikuti apa kata-kataku—setidaknya, itu pertanda kalau **HARUSNYA** kau tahu diri."

Eren menelan ludah—gawat, sepertinya ini akan berakhir buruk. Saaangaaat buruk...

"M-maaf...?"  
"Terlambat untuk meminta maaf, Eren. Dan apa-apaan tanda tanya di akhir kalimat itu? Kau ragu untuk meminta maaf kepadaku, eh?"  
"B-bukan! Aku, aku—"

Mati kutu, adalah istilah paling tepat yang cocok dengan keadaan Eren Jaeger saat ini.

"Dan mulut yang kotor dan tak bisa dijaga itu.." Rivaille membawa tubuhnya semakin dekat, perlahan—dan lembut. Matanya belum meninggalkan manik _Emerald _milik Eren—masih menatap dengan intens. "Harus kubersihkan agar tak mengatakan hal-hal buruk lagi."

—Kedua bola mata Eren membesar ketika ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille menciumnya.

Rivaille menciumnya.

. . . . .

**Rivaille,**

**Menciumnya.**

"—..Hnnh!" Eren berusaha mendorong Rivaille ketika sadar bahwa mulutnya sudah dilumat dengan lembut oleh sang ketua _Host Club—_namun tangannya terasa lemah, dan Rivaille jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya—sehingga usahanya sia-sia.

Layaknya mengunyah sebuah permen yang manis—Rivaille masih melumat bibir milik Eren—dari lembut, kemudian menjadi sedikit kasar. Kedua tangannya kini berpindah, menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Eren dan menahannya ke atas sofa agar tak bisa mendorongnya atau menghentikan aktivitasnya. Walau meronta kecil—Eren tahu, Rivaille tak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Jadi yang bisa Eren lakukan hanyalah mendesah—dari suaranya yang tertahan, karena tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Hmn—s-sen—" Baru saja sepasang bibir itu terpisah beberapa detik, Eren baru bisa mengucapkan sedikit kata—dan Rivaille sudah kembali mencium Eren yang tak diberi kesempatan untuk protes. Dan kini Eren semakin kebingungan.

Ia **seharusnya **memiliki respon seperti apa? Ini salah, **SALAH. **Ia seharusnya **tidak **berciuman dengan seniornya ini. Ia seharusnya **kabur **dan **melawan.**

. . . . . .

...Tapi, debaran jantung dan rona di wajahnya mengkhianati.

...Tapi, suara desah dan erangan yang tanpa sadar ia keluarkan mengkhianati.

. . . . .

..Tapi—perasaan di hatinya mengkhianati.

Eren sedikit berhenti meronta—dan kini tubuhnya sudah lelah dan lemas, seakan protes dan meminta untuk tidak bergerak lagi, karena itu hanya akan menguras energi. Lagipula—Eren tak bisa menghentikan Rivaille; tidak selama ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin menolak, jauh di lubuk hatinya.

"Uhn.." Eren tanpa sadar membuka sedikit mulutnya—membuat Rivaille, layaknya pemburu handal—menemukan celah diantara kesempitan. Ia memasukkan lidahnya—ingin menari dengan lidah kelu milik Eren di dalam.

Rivaille menelusuri isi rongga mulut Eren dengan lidahnya—panas. Rasanya panas, Eren merasa bahwa lidah itu bisa membuat rona wajahnya semakin merah—dan _saliva _milik Rivaille yang kini bercampur dengan miliknya, entah mengapa—rasanya aneh, namun memabukkan.

_**Tak bisa melawan—kenapa?**_

"Hmhn—!" Eren tak bisa menahan suara aneh dari mulutnya agar tidak keluar—karena Rivaille tiba-tiba menggigit kecil bagian bawah bibirnya, membuat Eren kembali fokus kepada apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini—Rivaille masih menciumnya. Dan bukannya memberi tanda untuk berhenti—Rivaille malah membuat ciumannya semakin kasar.

_**Tak bisa mengerti perasaan sendiri—**_

_**Kenapa?**_

'_...Tidak boleh, tidak boleh—tidak boleh ada yang terjadi lebih jauh. Aku harus menghentikan Rivaille-senpai!'_

_**Bukankah itu semua...**_

_**Karena kau—**_

Eren melupakan kedua kakinya yang masih bebas, tak terkunci ataupun terhalang oleh apapun—dan ya, dengan penuh keberanian dan dengan penuh pengertian akan resiko yang akan ia dapatkan nanti...

Eren menendang perut Rivaille.

Tidak begitu keras, sih—tapi, ya.. namanya juga ditendang di perut, walaupun tidak keras, pasti sakit... 'kan?

"OUCH!" Rivaille dengan cepat menjauhkan diri—ciuman mereka terlepas, dan tangannya tanpa sadar mendorong Eren sedikit menjauh. Sial, bocah rakyat jelata ini menendangnya di perut—memang tak begitu sakit, bagi Rivaille. tapi usaha Eren berhasil kali ini—ia bisa membuat Rivaille berhenti.

Uh-oh—Eren tahu bahwa Rivaille saat ini sudah kesal pangkat tiga. Aura hitamnya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan—bahkan sampai terasa oleh Irvin dan tamu-tamu di luar.

Ada monster yang hendak mengamuk~ dan tiket pertunjukkan Eren Jaeger as _ultraman _versus monster kontet pun dibuka di loket dua.

"...M-maaf, senpai! Tapi jam istirahatku sudah habis, jadi, anu—aku harus menghentikanmu, dan—"

"_Tch, _terserahlah." Rivaille beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan Eren begitu saja. Dahinya sudah berkerut layaknya biskuit dengan coklat ratusan lapis, dan _mood_nya tiba-tiba hancur. "Yang penting aku sudah.. 'membersihkan' mulutmu. Tapi itu belum bersih sepenuhnya, Eren. Ingat itu."

Wajah Eren yang asalnya sudah mendingin—kini kembali menjadi panas. Rivaille dan kata-katanya yang mudah ditangkap dan dimengerti, dengan suksesnya membuat Eren menelan ludah dan bersiap akan hal-hal lain yang akan Rivaille lakukan kepadanya di masa depan nanti.

Eren menggeleng—tidak, tidak boleh! Kalau hal seperti itu akan terjadi lagi, Eren sudah memantapkan diri bahwa ia **harus **melawan dan kabur.

Karena ini—bukanlah cinta,

. . . . .

Ini benci.

Benci yang sangat mendalam..

Sampai-sampai Eren tak tahu apa perbedaan diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

Hari kedua festival sekolah _Recon Academy, _pukul tujuh malam.

Semua kelas yang membuka cafe atau toko lainnya kini sudah bersiap untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mereka—dan beberapa bersiap untuk datang ke pesta dansa _Host Club _yang dibuka khusus dan hanya untuk beberapa orang tertentu saja.

Banyak siswa dan siswi yang sudah berdandan rapi dengan pakaian pesta terbaik milik mereka—dan semua yang hadir memakai topeng di wajah, karena tema dari pesta ini adalah sebuah _Masquerade Ball. _Semua orang nampak antusias dan tak sabar dengan pesta ini—pasti menyenangkan dan meriah.

—Dan sayangnya, mereka tidak tahu bahwa pesta ini hanyalah 'sampul' dari rencana Eren untuk membuat Connie dan Sasha berbaikan. Ironis..

"—Dan... kalian berdua, bisa tolong jelaskan padaku... apa ini?"

"Hmm? Ya, ini... gaun untukmu, ...Connie."

Oke—kepala yang botak berkilau itu kini menunjukkan urat-urat yang sedikit menonjol karena kesal.

"...AKU INI COWOK! BUAT APA KALIAN MENYIAPKAN GAUN, HAH?!"

"—Karena itu adalah _dresscode_ milikmu...? itu tertera di undangan, loh... Ymir juga memakai _tuxedo, _lihat!" Christa menunjuk ke arah Ymir seraya tersenyum lebar. Satu mata Connie berkedut kesal.

"AKU. TIDAK. MAU. PAKAI. GAUN. TITIK!"

"Aah, dasar si tuyul bawel ini.." Ymir mengangkat tubuh Connie yang memang lebih pendek darinya—dan melempar Connie ke dalam ruang ganti. "Dengar, Connie. Baju ini sudah dipersiapkan khusus oleh Christa, kau tahu? Jadi..."

Wajah Ymir perlahan berubah di mata Connie—dari wajah manusia, berganti jadi wajah seorang _medusa _yang siap melahap manusia hidup-hidup.

"—Aku mengerti, aku mengerti! Aku akan memakainya!"

Connie menutup tirai ruang ganti seraya menghela nafas—tanpa mengetahui bahwa Ymir dan Christa kini saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

Oh—banyak orang bisa bermain dalam permainan ini.

.

.

.

"Sasha, kau sudah siap?"

Sasha menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya—disana, ia menemukan Mikasa dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah marun yang cantik. Sasha mengangguk pelan—mengagumi kencantikan sahabatnya diam-diam.

"Kau keren dengan _tuxedo _itu, Sasha. Dan wig dengan rambut pendek itu juga pantas. Walau aku tidak mengerti kenapa beberapa orang mendapatkan _dresscode _khusus.."

"Entahlah... aku rasa ini bukan bagian dari rencana Eren dan hanya kebetulan saja. Tadi aku juga lihat Ymir pakai _tuxedo.."_

Mikasa mengangkat bahu, seolah berkata bahwa ia juga tak tahu apa-apa dalam pertunjukan ini. Ia hanya pemain figuran, sepertinya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk.. pestanya akan dimulai."

"U-um.."

.

.

.

"_**Ladies and Gentleman,**_

_**Selamat datang di Host Club Masquerade Ball!"**_

Suara tepuk tangan yang ramai memenuhi ruangan—di atas panggung sana, terlihat Berthold dengan jas berwarna hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu yang menghiasi, sedang memberikan sambutan kepada seluruh tamu yang hadir.

"_**Sebagai pembukaan Masquerade Ball malam ini—kami, dari Host Club, akan melakukan beberapa proses—"**_

Eren tanpa sadar menguap cukup lebar—kata sambutan dan semacamnya memang bukan bagian favoritnya. Ia hanya ingin agar mereka cepat masuk ke dalam inti acara, dan menjalankan rencana jeniusnya dengan lancar.

Eren melihat ke sekeliling ruangan—ia menangkap sosok gadis yang memakai _tuxedo _dan wig pendek dengan warna coklat tua, juga topeng berwarna oranye yang terpasang di wajahnya. Ia tahu bahwa itu Sasha—pakaian dan rambut palsu itu sudah dipersiapkan oleh Eren semenjak kemarin, sebetulnya.

Kemudian Eren kembali mengitari ruangan dengan bola matanya—ah, ketemu. Target rencananya malam ini, dengan wig panjang berwarna hitam dan juga gaun berwarna biru pucat—dan jangan lupa, polesan _make-up _tipis dan juga topeng berwarna hitam di wajahnya. Ymir dan Christa sepertinya berhasil menjalankan peran mereka yang diberikan secara dadakan oleh Reiner tadi pagi.

...Eren sebenarnya ingin tertawa, melihat Connie dengan balutan gaun seperti itu—sungguh pemandangan yang 'sesuatu' sekali.

"_**Dan—dengan ini, pesta dansa sudah dimulai!"**_

Oh—Eren kini tersadar dari lamunannya, dan acara sudah dimulai—dengan tepukan tangan ramai yang kedua kali dari para tamu.

_**Game Start.**_

.

.

.

.

Musik klasik sudah diputar—dan semua orang mulai bergerak lembut, menyamai irama langkah kaki dengan pasangannya masing-masing—mengikuti melodi yang mengiring dengan indah, menari di antara lampu yang bersinar.

Hanya saja—semua itu tak menarik minat Sasha yang saat ini tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sasha lebih memilih untuk diam di tempat makanan dan makan semua menu yang berbahan dasar kentang sampai puas.

Mumpung gratis—buatan _chef _paling mahal, pula. Sasha pun sedikit berpikir untuk membawa rantang atau sejenisnya untuk membawa pulang makanan-makanan ini—

"Sst, Sasha!"

Sasha berhenti mengunyah pastel kentang miliknya, dan menoleh ke arah seorang lelaki yang memakai _tuxedo _berwarna putih dan sebuah topeng berwarna hijau. Sasha menarik satu alisnya ke atas—siapa?

"Ini aku, Eren!"

—Oh.

"Oh, hai, Eren—"

"Bukan waktunya bilang 'hai' kepadaku! Itu, Connie ada disana!"

Eren mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah sosok manusia yang sedang bersender kepada dinding—kedua bola mata Sasha membesar. Itu—

"—Connie memakai gaun!?"

"Sst, itu rencanaku! Sekarang, hampiri dia! Cepat!"

"T-tapi—"

"Kau masih ingat skenarionya, 'kan? Jangan mengulur waktu!"

Eren mendorong Sasha dengan pelan, membuat gadis itu mendekati Connie beberapa langkah. Sasha menelan ludah—kemudian ia menarik nafas. Baiklah, semoga Connie tak tahu bahwa ini adalah dirinya..

"Maaf, maukah kau.. berdansa denganku?"

Connie kembali dari alam lamunannya yang tak begitu indah, ketika ia mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar menyapa. Connie bertemu dengan sosok manusia dan _tuxedo _juga topeng oranye yang berkilau. Suaranya tadi sedikit mirip dengan seseorang, namun Connie menepis jauh pikirannya.

"...Aku ini lelaki, loh."

"—Uhm, iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak punya pasangan dansa, jadi..."

Sasha terpaksa improvisasi—karena ia tak menduga bahwa Connie akan datang dengan gaun, hari ini.

Dan Connie kini sedang membuat keputusan—berdansa dengan lelaki, apa dia gila? Tapi—dia juga bosan dan tak tahu mau melakukan apa. Jadi.. 

"Aku tak pandai berdansa, loh. Jadi aku tak tanggung jawab kalau kakimu aku injak, ya."

Sasha tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, dan uluran tangan itu disambut Connie dengan lembut. Mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa—ingin mengikuti iringan lembut itu seperti yang lainnya.

Sasha tahu Connie tak bisa berdansa—maka dari itu, ia bergerak secara perlahan. Sasha selalu mengajari Connie caranya berdansa semenjak kecil, tapi ia tahu—dansa bukanlah keahliannya, sehingga Connie selalu gagal.

Dan Connie, saat ini—tak bisa membantah bahwa sentuhan dan gerakan tangan orang di hadapannya ini serasa tidak asing.

"Kau.. bergerak perlahan dan begitu hati-hati, mirip seseorang."

Sasha terdiam.

"..Eh? begitu, ya? Memangnya.. aku mirip siapa?"

"Kalau kau tahu orangnya, jangan bilang-bilang, ya. Sasha Braus—anak kelas B. Kau tahu dia?"

Sasha kembali terdiam sejenak. "O-oh, iya.. aku tahu dia. Dia sahabatmu, bukan? Kalian terlihat dekat."

"Hm, begitulah."  
"Tapi—kelihatannya kalian sedikit.. menjauh.. beberapa hari ini. Kenapa?"

Sasha melontarkan pertanyaan itu secara tiba-tiba—itu bahan tak tertera dalam skenario.

"Aku.. hanya sedikit kesal dan tanpa sadar membentaknya, karena ia terus-terusan membahas orang yang ia suka. Itu saja. Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya.. merasa sedih, dan takut—kalau ia suatu hari nanti memiliki lelaki yang dia suka, dan dia akan pergi dariku."

Sasha membuka mulutnya kecil—apa?

"Aku menyayangi Sasha, dan aku senang bersama dengan dia. Aku hanya tak mau Sasha jadi menjauh karena ia sudah punya kekasih.."

. . . . .

Bodohnya.

"..K-kalau begitu, minta maaf saja kepada dia?"  
"Ahaha, aku ini pengecut—aku tak bisa minta maaf semudah itu."

Sasha menelan ludah—Improvisasi lagi. Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. "Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kita latihan?"

"—Eh?"  
"Anggap aku ini Sasha," Sasha menarik nafas sejenak. "Dan.. ucapkanlah permohonan maafmu."

"Eh..."

"Ayo, dicoba saja! Jangan ragu!"

"_**Ladies and Gentleman,**_

_**Kita sudah ada di puncak acara pesta dansa!"**_

Connie menarik nafas panjang. "...Sasha,"

"..Hmm..?"

"_**Dan di puncak acara ini,**_

_**Kalian bisa membuka topeng kalian di hadapan pasangan masing-masing!"**_

"—Maafkan aku, ya."

"_**Dalam hitungan mundur,**_

_**Tiga, dua.."**_

"...Aku memaafkanmu, kok."

"_**SATU!"**_

Kedua bola mata Connie membesar—ketika orang di hadapannya membuka topeng oranye yang menutupi wajah semenjak tadi, kini terlepas sepenuhnya. Di hadapannya kini, ada Sasha—yang tersenyum tipis dengan air mata di ujung mata, bersiap untuk menangis. Namun ia tidak menangis karena merasa sedih—

Ia merasa senang.

"...S-SASHA?!"

"Eehehee~ aku cocok 'kan, dengan _tuxedo _ini?"

"K-kenapa, kenapa—"  
"Maaf, ya! Ini sebenarnya rencana Eren untuk membuat aku dan Connie berbaikan, itu—"

—Si bocah tukang tuduh itu, gerutu Connie di dalam hati. Connie tak tahu apakah ia harus berterimakasih, atau justru menjitak kepala Eren dengan sebuah galah.

"..Oh, begitu."

"..Uhm, begitu."

. . . . . .

"Hey, Connie, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal."

"..Iya?"  
"Mau aku punya orang yang aku sukai sekalipun, mau aku punya pacar sekalipun—mau aku sudah punya suami sekalipun, aku tetap sayang Connie."

"_**Dan di luar, kembang api sudah disiapkan untuk menjadi penghias acara puncak malam ini!"**_

"Connie adalah sahabatku yang berharga,"

"_**Semoga kalian semua berbahagia,"**_

"Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

"_**Selamanya."  
**_

Warna-warni kembang api menghiasi ruangan, cahayanya yang terang di malam hari masuk melalui jendela besar yang tak ditutupi tirai—Connie menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangan. Bodohnya, berpikir bahwa Sasha akan dengan egoisnya pergi meninggalkan Connie, ia tidak berpikir dua kali.

Sasha tulus menyayangi dirinya—seharusnya, ia mengerti soal itu.

"..Maaf ya, Sasha."

"Aku 'kan tadi sudah memaafkanmu!"

"Oh, iya. Jadi.. kita sudah berbaikan?"

"...Un!"

—Dan Eren melihat kedua insan yang kini saling tersenyum dari kejauhan, dengan rasa yang puas dan bahagia di dalam hati.

_**Game over.**_

_**Rencana berhasil dijalankan!**_

.

.

.

.

"T-tunggu, Hanji-san, anda tidak boleh kesana—"

"Loh, kenapa? Aku mau menemui sahabatku, masa tidak boleh?!"

"Bukan begitu, tapi disana, sedang ada pesta khusus—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya—"

"_**Aku harus menemui Rivaille!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued**_

A/N Corner:

HALO DISINI JAM SETENGAH DUA BELAS.

HALO INI 4 RIBU WORDS.

HALO HARUSNYA AKU UDAH TIDUR KARENA BESOK KULIAH PAGI.

HALO AKU TELAT UPDATE.

HALO- *dibekep*

Oke, jadi jumlah words yang banyak ini dan juga fanservice sesaat di atas adalah permintaan maaf dari Nacchan yang lelet update karena tugas menyerang ;_;

Bener-bener maaf, ya! Uhuhuhu tugasnya ga main-main, baru masuk udah disuruh bikin 50 gambar buat asistensi... brb telen obeng

Uguuuu! Terima kasih banyak buat yang chapter kemarin udah review:

**Macchatorte, Tsuna Yue Rebornshi, Hasegawa Nanaho, JackFrost14, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, Ookami-Utsugi, Rivaille Jaegar, Kazu Fuyuki, Roya Chan, Kyu Zora, LinLinOrange, Sonoyuki Rizuki, Adelia-chan, Lavenz Aru, kim arlein 17, dame dame na ko dame ku chan, Nai-sama, Harumi Ryosei, Azure'czar, Rikkagii Fujiyama, Yano Akiga, Rei Ichihara, Yami-chan Kagami, kazeknight, sessho ryu, aitamicchi, Aomine Aoi, ryuusei-gemini, kamikura39, Kyo Kyoya, **dan **para silent reader sekalian!**

Peluk cium dari Author yang kini sedang menahan kantuk lima watt, peluk cium dari author yang masih bingung harus ngapain sama tugasnya QuQ) *samperin semua reader satu-satu*

Nacchan selalu sayang sama kalian! Mau yang review ataupun ngga, kalian baca cerita ini aja udah seneng banget sjfahlsfas boleh ga aku beneran peluk kalian suatu hari nanti ;/ / / /; *mana bisa

Dan—oke. Tumpukan tugas dan kasur sudah menggoda aku untuk pergi.. *halah* jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

_**With Love,**_

**Nacchan Sakura.**


	7. Complicated

"—Hey, kamu yang disana! Ya, ya, kamu yang botak!"

Connie menoleh ketika ada suara memanggil dirinya—atau tepatnya, menyebut kepalanya yang memang botak berkilau. Sedikit tersindir, sih, tapi—Connie tak bisa mengeluarkan protes apapun ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya ini.

..Ini perempuan? Atau—laki-laki? ...Atau jangan-jangan ini contoh hidup seorang _hideyoshi?!_

"—Kamu tahu tidak, ruangan _Host Club _ada dimana?"

.

.

.

_**Recon High School Host Club**_

_**Chapter 7: Complicated**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama hajime**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori**_

_**(Warning—pemakaian bahasa agak kasar karena sifat pemeran yang mengikuti alur cerita, tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. Cerita tak mengikuti Ouran, hanya mengambil dasarnya saja.)**_

.

.

.

Pagi hari adalah waktu yang paling dibenci oleh Eren Jaeger.

Yah—kenapa tidak? Ia yakin semua orang membenci pagi hari—dimana kau harus bangun ketika masih mengantuk dan ingin kembali melanjutkan tidurmu, dimana kau harus meninggalkan kasur yang nyaman secara terpaksa—belum lagi cuaca dan angin yang masih dingin di jam itu, dan juga hari dimana kau harus menghadapi yang namanya 'sekolah'.

—Apalagi kalau sekolahmu adalah sekolah khusus orang kaya yang sangat mewah, dimana di dalamnya banyak anak-anak orang kaya yang elegan tapi **norak**, dan ditambah lagi kau adalah satu-satunya murid yang mereka sebut 'rakyat jelata' disana.

...Menurutmu, hal itu adalah hal yang tak begitu menyebalkan, bukan? Yah—berbeda kasusnya dengan Eren Jaeger.

—Karena disana..

Ia dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang anggota _Host Club_.

Karena memecahkan guci berharga yang harganya sangat mahal milik seniornya, Rivaille, Eren Jaeger harus bekerja menjadi _host _sampai ia lulus sekolah. Memang lebih baik daripada jadi budak, sih... tapi—

Terus-terusan tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kata-kata manis ketika sedang melayani tamu itu melelahkan, kau tahu? Ditambah lagi semua orang di dalam _Host Club_ itu **tidak waras**, dan _**maji kampungan seribu persen**_. Pantas saja Eren merasa lelah.

Yah—tumpukan beban Eren belum cukup sampai situ saja. Selain soal sekolahnya dan juga soal _Host Club, _ia juga harus belajar dengan giat agar nilai dan _ranking_nya tidak turun—demi Tuhan, dia adalah seorang murid beasiswa! Yang berarti, semua biaya pendidikannya gratis—tapi, semua hal yang berlabel 'gratis' tersebut akan lenyap jika ia tak bisa mempertahankan prestasinya.

Berat, bukan, hidup menjadi seorang Eren Jaeger?

—Belum, belum selesai. Dari semua tumpukan beban itu—yang mengganggu Eren saat ini sebenarnya hanya ada satu saja.

...Dan satu hal itu adalah—

"—Urgh... Aku tak mau bertemu Rivaille-senpai hari ini, rasanya..."

.

.

.

—Aura gelap, kata-kata 'suram' yang bertebaran dari seluruh tubuh, wajah yang tak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup, dan juga bahu yang turun karena beban hidup tak terlihat.

—Ya, itu adalah gambaran Eren Jaeger saat ini—dengan tanpang _madesu_nya yang sejak pagi sudah mengundang tanya dari beberapa gadis yang biasa menjadi tamu _Host Club_—pertanyaan semacam, 'Eren-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?', sudah berkali-kali ia dengar sampai bosan rasanya.

—Dan dengan cepatnya, Eren menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan—'Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya lagi _PMS_, kok.'

. . . . .

Yah—baik para gadis yang bertanya ataupun orang yang melontarkan kalimat tersebut, tak ada yang sadar dengan kejanggalan dari jawaban yang Eren berikan—mungkin yang sadar hanya Author dan para pembaca di luar sana.

Masih dengan wajah yang lesu—Eren berjalan menuju ruang _Host Club _untuk mengikuti 'rapat'—entah rapat apa lagi yang Irvin maksud, mengingat festival sekolah sudah selesai dari tiga hari yang lalu.

—Dan Eren sebenarnya malas, sangat malas—untuk membawa tubuhnya sendiri menuju ruangan _Host Club. _Kenapa? —Pertama, disana banyak orang tidak waras. Kedua, disana banyak orang tidak waras. Ke tiga, disana banyak orang tidak waras—

Ke empat, di sana ada Rivaille.

_Please, _libur selama tiga hari yang diberikan sekolah rasanya tidak cukup—entah kenapa, Eren merasa... tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rivaille. Tidak—ia tidak yakin dengan perasaan yang ia miliki, entah benci, entah karena memang malas melihat wajah tembok seniornya itu,

Atau karena—

"—Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"—HWAAAAAAAAA!"

Eren otomatis mundur beberapa langkah dan berteriak dengan cukup lantang—ketika mendengar seseorang tiba-tiba hadir di sampingnya dan berbicara begitu saja. Eren disambut oleh sosok Berthold yang sedang melemparkan senyum tidak bersalah—dan Eren menelan ludah.

"B-Berthold! Setidaknya, kau 'kan bisa memberikan tanda kalau kau ada di sampingku—batuk, atau menepuk bahu, apapun!"

"Ahaha, maaf.. kau terkejut, ya?"

—_**YOU DON'T SAY? **_Bayangkan kalau di sebelah kalian tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berbicara tepat di telinga, dan saat kalian menoleh—kalian menemukan sosok tidak terduga disana... yah, semacam _The Conjuring _atau _Insidious_—

Masa' iya, ada orang yang tidak terkejut?

"Tentu saja aku kaget! —lagipula, tumben sekali kau baru datang...? biasanya kau datang lebih pagi bersama Reiner?"

"Reiner tidak masuk hari ini," jawab Berthold singkat. "Ia ada urusan di rumah. Dan aku malas datang pagi-pagi kalau tidak ada Reiner."

—_Hint _banget, sih, pikir Eren. Reiner sama Berthold itu sudah seperti paket yang tidak bisa dipisahkan di mata Eren—jujur, Eren sampai berpikir kalau jangan-jangan, Reiner dan Berthold itu sebenarnya bukan sekedar teman sepermainan, tapi juga—

"Kita bukan homo, Eren."

'—_Oh, sial. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku.'_

"—O-oh, begitu ya..."

"—Lagipula, kalaupun aku tertarik pada laki-laki, Reiner itu bukan tipeku."

"...Eh.. jadi... tipemu itu yang seperti apa?" Tanya Eren—sekedar penasaran.

Berthold terdiam sejenak. "...Yang seperti kamu, mungkin?"

—_**Jder.**_

Senyum penuh arti yang dilemparkan oleh Berthold membuat bulu kuduk Eren merinding—jangan bilang...

Loh—tunggu, lagian... ini..

Eren merasakan sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya tanpa disadari—ini tangan siapa—

"Ayo kita ke ruangan _Host Club _sekarang, nanti terlambat."

—Dan ia diseret oleh Berthold begitu saja, dengan tangan yang masih merangkul pundak miliknya.

. . . . .

—_**APA-APAAN?!**_

"B-Berthold, tangan—"

"Hmm? tanganku kenapa?"

"—NGAPAIN PEGANG-PEGANG?!"

"Eh... ga boleh, ya? Aku sudah cuci tangan, kok—"  
"B-bukan ituuuu! Masalahnya—"

Kalau Rivaille melihat kejadian ini—

. . . .

—Reaksinya akan seperti apa, ya?

.

.

.

_**BRUGH!**_

—Kepulan asap yang cukup tebal membuat siluet seorang lelaki terlihat jelas—siluet lelaki yang mengepalkan satu tangannya erat, dengan tingginya yang minimalis dan juga—aura kemarahan yang menyebar sampai ke sudut sekolah.

Rivaille tidak peduli kalau tembok sekolahnya jadi hancur gara-gara satu tinju maut yang tadi ia berikan—meski ia sempat merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah memukul tembok yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi tetap saja—

Melihat sosok Eren yang baru saja pergi bersama Berthold—membuat hatinya berkecamuk. Kesal, marah, iri—

...Cemburu?

—Tidak mungkin. Eren hanyalah satu dari anggota _Host Club_—yang entah kenapa—rasanya enak untuk dijahili. Tidak lebih, Rivaille hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainan yang bisa mengatasi rasa bosannya, dan bisa ia buang kapanpun ia mau—jika ia sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi.

Mainan memang selalu seperti itu, bukan? Tak masalah jika Rivaille merasa bosan—akan ada orang lain yang mengambil mainan tersebut dan memainkannya seperti ia dahulu.

...Tapi..

Tidak hanya Berthold—melihat Eren bersama Irvin, Sasha, Mikasa... bahkan melihat Eren dekat dengan anggota _Host Club_ lain membuat Rivaille mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

—membuat Rivaille mengkhianati kata-katanya sendiri.

Ia tidak mau membagi Eren dengan siapapun.

Mainan yang satu itu—

Tidak ingin ia bagi dengan siapapun.

"—Rivaille?"

Tertegun beberapa saat—Rivaille kini sadar dari lamunannya yang berkepanjangan. Rivaille mendengar sebuah suara asing memanggil namanya—suara yang tidak ia biasa dengar setiap hari,

—suara yang membuat masa lalunya teringat kembali.

Menoleh perlahan—apa yang diduga oleh Rivaille ternyata benar. Disana—berdiri seseorang yang tak asing di dalam memorinya—tersenyum lebar dan menatap ke arahnya dengan sorot mata yang lembut.

Rivaille terdiam sejenak—

"..Pergi dariku sejauh mungkin, kacamata sialan."

"—GEEEEEEEH?! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu—apa itu caramu menyambut teman masa kecilmu, eh?!"

"Aku tidak peduli—dari semua orang yang ada di muka bumi ini, kamu ada di baris terakhir dalam daftar 'orang-yang-ingin-kutemui'."

"...Jahat sekali..."

—Ya, sosok manusia dengan rambut yang diikat bentuk _ponytail _dan juga kacamata nyentrik yang terpasang di wajahnya tersebut—ditolak mentah-mentah keberadaannya, oleh Rivaille. Meski ia memanggil dirinya sebagai teman masa kecil Rivaille, dan meski ia mengetahui banyak hal soal Rivaille—

"Hanji, aku tahu kau kesini karena diminta oleh ayah. Apa tujuan dia kali ini?"

—Rivaille tahu, pasti Hanji akan datang kepadanya jika ada maksud tertentu.

"E-eeh... kamu bicara apa, sih? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, ah~"

—Dan maksud tertentu itu..

Tak pernah berakhir dengan satu kata 'baik'.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu," Rivaille menatap ke arah Hanji dengan tajam—"Katakan semuanya, atau aku akan membakar laboratorium eksperimen milikmu di _Perancis—"_

"—JANGAN! Baiklah, baiklah—aku akan bicara!"

Dan dengan satu ancaman yang ampuh—Rivaille berhasil mengalahkan Hanji dengan mudahnya. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menjambak rambut frustasi—kenapa ia tidak bisa, ya, melawan Rivaille dan juga ancamannya?

"Sebenarnya—ini soal Petra..."

. . . .

—Rivaille tahu akan kemana ujung pembicaraan ini mengarah.

.

.

.

"Eh.. tumben sekali kalian datang bersama-sama?"

Irvin melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya ke arah Eren dan Berthold yang memasuki ruangan _Host Club _bersama-sama—dan jangan lupa juga dengan fakta bahwa tangan Berthold masih merangkul pundak Eren dengan santainya. Sementara Eren—yang tadi sudah menyerah dan berhenti meminta Berthold untuk melepaskan tangannya, hanya bisa melempar senyum hampa.

—Sudah tidak bisa dimengerti lagi, anak-anak di klub ini..

"Kami hanya... kebetulan bertemu di lorong."

"...Hmmm... begitu, ya?"

"...Hentikan senyum itu, Irvin-senpai... aku tidak berbohong!"

"Hahaha! Iya, iya~ aku mengerti, Eren."

Membuat Eren marah seraya menggembungkan pipinya secara imut itu memang sudah menjadi hobi rahasia Irvin Smith. Beruntung—modusnya yang satu ini tidak diketahui oleh Rivaille.

—Karena Irvin tahu, bahwa Rivaille pasti akan memberikannya tatapan tajam yang dapat membuat punggungnya bolong, kalau sampai modusnya itu ketahuan.

Dan Eren yang akhirnya lepas dari tangan Berthold—kini berjalan menuju sofa dimana Jean dan Armin sedang duduk bersantai. Ia lelah—entah kenapa, padahal ini masih sangat pagi, dan ia belum menjalankan aktivitas apapun.

—Terlalu sering dekat-dekat dengan orang tidak waras itu... ternyata menguras energi, ya?

(—_Kurang ajar? Ya, Eren memang sudah tidak peduli lagi jika orang-orang menganggapnya kurang ajar atau semacamnya.)_

Mata Eren menjelajahi seisi ruangan—ia melihat Irvin yang masih berkutat dengan _laptop_nya, Berthold yang kini tengah mendengarkan musik di hadapannya, juga Jean dan Armin yang berbincang-bincang di sampingnya—rasanya... ada yang kurang?

Tinggi, tinggi, tinggi, sedikit pendek—oh. Yang paling cebol belum ada disini.

"Eh... Rivaille-senpai... belum datang, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan begitu saja tanpa Eren sadari—tepat sedetik setelah ia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya itu berkesan seperti 'anak yang menanti kedatangan Rivaille', Eren menutup mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangan—dengan gestur yang seolah mengatakan, '_Ups! Keceplosan..'_

—Dan seisi ruangan _Host Club _memberikan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Irvin melemparkan senyum penuh arti, Berthold menghentikan musik yang bermain dan menatap Eren dengan kedua bola mata yang sedikit membesar, Jean melemparkan tatapan yang sama dengan Berthold, dan Armin hanya tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang mengatakan, 'aku-tahu-kau-akan-bertanya'.

"...Kenapa pada... menatapku seperti itu?"

"—Aah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Rivaille sedikit terlambat, tapi dia pasti akan datang kok, tidak lama—"

—_**BRAK!**_

"—Lagi..."

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras dan kasar membuat fokus seluruh anggota klub kini beralih—yang menyambut pandangan mereka di ambang pintu adalah sosok Rivaille dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti, dan wajah yang seolah siap untuk memakan orang yang ia anggap 'menyebalkan'. Atau kalau boleh disingkat; Rivaille saat ini seperti orang yang betul-betul sedang marah tingkat keripik pedas _ma' ketjeh _level sepuluh.

—Cocok bukan, dengan istilah 'kecil kecil cabe rawit'?

"Oh, Rivaille! baru saja kami membicarakanmu. Kau datang tepat waktu."

"—Hm. Maaf aku terlambat," Rivaille berjalan menuju sofa yang sudah menjadi singgasana tetapnya—masih dengan wajah menyeramkan yang sama. "Jadi, mau membahas apa rapat kita kali ini, Irvin?"

—Tak mau basa-basi dan ingin cepat masuk ke dalam topik masalah, itulah Rivaille. menyadari bahwa kini semua anggota—minus Reiner—sudah terkumpul lengkap, Rivaille membuka pembicaraan yang mengarah kepada dibukanya rapat dadakan yang Irvin umumkan kemarin malam. Dengan satu suara dehem dari suara rendahnya—Irvin kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku mau membicarakan soal tema kita minggu ini," ujar Irvin. "Aku rasa—kalau hanya melayani tamu dengan seragam sekolah, itu rasanya.. membosankan. Dan beberapa _fanservice_ juga rasanya jadi semakin terasa datar. Jadi kupikir—lebih baik kita selalu memakai tema yang berbeda, setiap minggunya."

—Udah berasa acara _talk-show_ aja, tiap minggu ganti tema. Dan Eren yakin, kalau yang mencetuskan ide adalah Irvin—ia pasti akan mengeluarkan ide yang 'tidak-tidak'.

"—Dan tema kita minggu ini adalah, _Vampire!"_

—Tuh, 'kan? Eren menghela nafas panjang—dan satu lagi, kalau Irvin yang mencetuskan ide, biasanya...

"..Dan Eren, di tema kali ini juga—kau dipercayakan dengan peran seorang lelaki manusia biasa yang memasuki sebuah mansion _vampire!_"

—Eren pasti jadi tumbalnya.

Tidak setuju— Eren pun protes akan keputusan sepihak tersebut. "..KENAPA AKU LAGI, SIH?!"

"...Karena kau itu budak."

_**BEUH. **_Jawabannya super singkat—dan nancleb.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi', bocah. Jangan protes lagi—suaramu mengganggu."

'_...Eh?' _Eren menatap ke arah Rivaille sejenak—entah kenapa, rasanya.. cara ia berbicara kepada Eren hari ini—sedikit berbeda. Memang, sih, biasanya juga Rivaille berbicara dengan kata-kata yang ketus dan nada bicara yang dingin, tapi—

Kenapa...

"..M-maaf..." Eren hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf seraya menundukkan kepalanya—wajah Rivaille juga sama sekali belum menatapnya, semenjak ia datang tadi. Ada apa, ya—

'—_Uhh! Itu hanya perasaanmu, Eren.. perasaanmu saja... kau hanya berpikir berlebihan_—_lagipula, kenapa kau harus peduli dengan bagaimana perlakuan dia terhadapmu?!'_

Eren menepis pikirannya soal sikap Rivaille jauh-jauh—tak masalah, bukan, jika Rivaille bersikap seperti itu kepadanya? Hak Rivaille mau mersikap seperti apapun juga—Eren bukan barang miliknya, kok.

. . . .

Iya—Eren bukan miliknya... sama sekali bukan.

"Kalau tidak ada yang tidak setuju—maka diputuskan bahwa tema minggu ini adalah _Vampire!_"

"—Tunggu, kostumnya.. jangan bilang, kau memesan kostum dari Connie lagi?"

"Benar sekali, Jean! Untuk hal yang jelas seperti itu, seharusnya kau tidak usah bertanya, bukan?"

Oh—Jean kini menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang memiliki banyak arti. Kostum buatan Connie berarti—

"..Yah, Eren... selamat. Dan—turut berduka cita."

—Eren hanya bisa menangis di dalam diam.

.

.

.

"—Eren, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Berthold tersenyum tipis ke arah Eren dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan—membuat Eren menatap kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran seni—biasanya, Eren hanya akan duduk dengan siapapun yang tak mendapatkan kursi, atau duduk sendiri saja. Tumben sekali Berthold meminta untuk duduk di sebelah Eren?

—Oh, benar, Reiner tidak ada ya, hari ini? ..Pantas saja.

"Silahkan, Berth." Eren menyingkirkan tas sekolah miliknya yang tersimpan di atas kursi kosong—mempersilahkan Berthold untuk duduk di atas kursi kosong tersebut.

"Haha, maaf, ya.. aku biasanya duduk bersama Reiner, sih. Aku tidak suka duduk sendiri, jadi—"  
"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak masalah kok—mau duduk sendirian atau bersama siapapun."

Seketika, perbincangan kecil itu berkembang menjadi percakapan yang hanya melibatkan mereka berdua—perbincangan yang terlihat seru dan membahas berbagai hal. Eren sama sekali tak sadar akan hal ini—ia hanya merasa berbicara dengan Berthold ternyata cukup menyenangkan.

—Tapi, Jean dan Armin yang duduk di belakang mereka...

"...Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa Berthold... jadi sedikit aneh?"

"Eh?" Armin menarik satu alisnya ke atas—"Maksudmu..?"

"Tidak, tidak—biasanya, ia tidak... se-akrab ini dengan Eren. Tapi kenapa sekarang..." Jean mengerutkan dahinya—masih mengamati Berthold dan Eren dengan seksama.

"Ah.. Jean sih, tidak pernah sadar, ya?"

"—Eh, apanya...?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikan kalian semua, loh, walau hanya diam-diam." Armin tertawa kecil seraya merapikan buku-buku yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. "Bukan hanya Rivaille-senpai yang berubah—kita semua sudah berubah semenjak Eren datang. Dan soal Berthold.. yah, kalau ada Reiner, biasanya ia akan lebih fokus kepada Reiner karena dia adalah sahabat baiknya. Tapi, kau tahu, Jean? Kalau ada kesempatan—Berthold akan melihat ke arah orang yang lain."

"...Dan orang itu—jangan bilang.."

Armin mengangguk. "Berthold memiliki perasaan kepada Eren, bukankah itu jelas?"

.

.

.

Hanji tidak pernah menyangka—bahwa kali ini, Rivaille benar-benar akan marah... atau bisa dikatakan, marah besar.

Yah—semuanya bukan salah Hanji, ia hanya dipercayakan oleh ayah Rivaille untuk membawa pesan—dan juga diberikan tugas oleh ayah Rivaille untuk bisa meyakinkan anaknya itu dengan keputusan mutlak yang tak bisa diubah lagi.

—Tapi, sedari awal, Hanji sudah tahu bahwa usahanya akan gagal—apalagi, Rivaille memang tak pernah punya niat untuk kembali ke _Perancis. _Ia lebih suka disini—dengan teman-temannya, dengan Ibunya..

—Dan juga... dengan seseorang spesial yang kini telah menempati ruang hatinya.

...Jangan salah, Hanji tidak main-main ketika ia berkata bahwa ia tahu segala hal tentang Rivaille—ia bahkan tahu jika Rivaille sedang menyukai seseorang, meski Rivaille tidak menunjukkan hal tersebut di dalam sikap ataupun raut wajahnya.

Hal ini membuat alasan Rivaille untuk tidak pulang ke _Perancis_ semakin besar—dan berarti, tugas Hanji juga semakin berat.

Tapi, Hanji tidak akan menyerah—ia sudah diberi tugas penting, dan ia mau tak mau harus melaksanakannya. Hanji mulai mengambil langkah—mencari info soal siapa orang yang Rivaille sukai saat ini—dengan kemampuannya mengumpulkan informasi secara cepat, dan juga dengan berbagai sumber rahasia yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.  
_**  
Eren Jaeger, laki-laki, kelas 2-A.**_

. . . . .

—Laki-laki.

Jujur saja—Hanji sebenarnya tidak begitu terkejut begitu mendapatkan data 'orang yang diduga sebagai orang yang Rivaille sukai'. Rivaille tak mengatakan dengan jelas soal seperti apa tipe orang yang ia sukai—dan Hanji sendiri tak mau mengejek jika Rivaille ternyata menyukai sesama jenis.

...Kenapa?

Yah—Karena dia sendiri saja... tidak jelas, mau menentukan gendernya sendiri menjadi apa.

—_**STOP! **_Hanji berhenti dan menepis pikiran-pikiran tidak penting dari otaknya dan kembali fokus ke tujuan awal—menemui lelaki yang menjadi penghalang bagi tugasnya; menemui lelaki yang membuat Rivaille semakin tidak ingin pulang ke negeri asalnya.

—Seragam yang rapi, rambut berwarna coklat tua yang menarik, dan bola mata berwarna hijau yang memikat.

Sejenak Hanji dapat mengerti, apa alasan Rivaille menyukai lelaki yang sedang ia amati ini—jika dari luar memang tak ada yang spesial, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih dalam—lelaki ini...

Memiliki sesuatu yang membuat orang lain tertarik kepadanya.

Entahlah apa itu, tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti—tak akan menjadi suatu hal yang aneh jika banyak orang tertarik dengan oknum bernama Eren Jaeger ini.

—_**HEY! **_Hanji kembali menepis jauh pikirannya—tuh, 'kan? Efeknya sudah terlihat—ia jadi sulit untuk fokus kepada tujuan hanya karena melihat anak itu untuk beberapa detik.

Target mulai berjalan menjauh—Hanji pun mengikuti secara diam-diam dan berusaha agar tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh Eren sang target. Eren berjalan ke arah ruangan _Host Club_—arahnya sama dengan jalan yang Hanji lalui tadi pagi.

"—Jadi, Tuan _stalker _yang ada disana... ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

...Eh?

"H—HIEEEEEEE!" Hanji menggunakan kain kamuflase dengan motif tembok marmer yang ia bawa—niatnya, sih, dipakai untuk bersembunyi diantara dinding ala ninja, tapi—usahanya gagal, karena Eren sudah mengetahui keberadaannya terlebih dahulu. "K-k-kenapa kau tahu kalau aku mengikutimu?!"

"...Bukannya sudah jelas? Lorong ini sepi, dan yang berjalan hanya kau dan.. aku, dan kita berjalan ke arah yang sama semenjak tadi, dan kau memberikan gerak-gerik yang aneh selama berjalan ke arah yang sama denganku."

—Oh, salah juga sih... memilih sekolah ini untuk menjadi tempat menguntit seseorang. Dimana-mana hanya ada lorong luas, jendela yang besar, dan juga tanaman hias yang terlihat mahal—minim tempat bersembunyi dan juga sepi.

Hanji menelan ludah seraya memikirkan rencana _B _di dalam benaknya—_improvisasi. _Kalau sudah ketahuan—sudah tak ada gunanya lagi, bukan, mengikuti target seraya mengambil info sebanyak-banyaknya untuk dijadikan bahan penelitian?

—Hanji memutuskan untuk bermain tembak langsung. Berbicara ke inti masalah dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti, dan buat tugasnya selesai dengan sukses.

Hanji menarik nafas—"Umm, Eren Jaeger... ya?"

"Yah—itu aku." Eren mengangguk kecil seraya menatap Hanji tepat di kedua matanya. "Dan kau..?"

"Aku Hanji—Hanji Zoe!" Hanji tersenyum lebar seraya menjabat tangan Eren dengan ramah. "Salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal—Hanji-san. Atau harus aku panggil, _stalker-_san...?"

"—EEH! Jangan, jangan! Aku bukan seorang penguntit! A-aku memiliki alasan untuk mengikutimu—"

"Alasan?"

—Yah, keceplosan, deh.

"AH—uhm—iya, ehehe... aku hanya ingin meneliti.. seperti apa orang yang membuat Rivaille enggan pulang ke _Perancis_—"

_**Deg!**_ —Kedua bola mata Eren membesar seiring dengan jantungnya yang tadi berdegup kencang. Rivaille—

"...Rivaille-senpai akan pulang ke _Perancis?!"_

"Uhm—Tidak, tidak~" Hanji tertawa kecil seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal—kehabisan kata-kata. "Atau lebih tepatnya.. belum."

—Perlakuan seenaknya, ciuman pertama yang direbut tanpa izin, dan sikap dingin yang tiba-tiba ia berikan...

Eren mulai bertanya-tanya—apa maksud dan tujuan Rivaille sebenarnya? —kenapa semua mengarah kepada sebuah jawaban yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi?

"—Ia belum bisa pulang, Eren."

Rivaille akan pergi, Rivaille akan pergi—

"Tidak akan pernah bisa pulang—"

Rivaille akan pergi, Rivaille akan pergi—

"—Selama kamu masih ada di dekatnya."

. . . .

"..Eh?"

"—Eren, kau... peduli tidak, kepada Rivaille?"

—Peduli? 

Dikatakan peduli juga—Eren tidak yakin. Ia berkali-kali sudah mengutuk seniornya tersebut dan ia yakin bahwa rasa benci dan sebalnya terhadap Rivaille itu sudah bagaikan gunung api yang siap meletus—meluap-luap dan tiada batas.

...Tapi—dikatakan tidak peduli juga... ia tidak yakin.

Karena memikirkan bahwa Rivaille akan pergi saja—

Membuat ia merasa tidak tenang.

"...Entahlah."

"Masih bingung, ya?" Hanji tertawa kecil. "—Aku tidak akan basa-basi.. aku hanya ingin melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik. Jadi, tolong.. jangan anggap aku orang yang jahat ya, Eren?"

"Eh—memangnya kenapa?"

Harus siap—harus siap. Hanji harus siap menerima reaksi apapun yang akan diberikan oleh lelaki di hadapannya ini.

Hanji menarik nafas panjang. "—Aku ingin..."

"_Agar kau menjauhi Rivaille."_

_._

_._

_._

—Hampa. Kosong. Ringan. Bolong—ada bagian yang diambil dan tak terisi kembali, disana.

Semua orang melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya—melihat sosoknya berjalan dengan wajah yang tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, hanya dengan kedua bola mata yang terbuka lebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Satu tangannya meremas bagian kiri atas baju seragamnya—seperti merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam.

Hampa. Kosong. Ringan. Tak terisi—

Eren tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Perasaannya seperti satu buah panci yang diisi dengan berbagai macam sayuran—yang kemudian dicampurkan dengan banyak bumbu dan diaduk-aduk sampai berantakan. Tak beraturan, tidak tentu, kacau—

Ada rasa sakit yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

Eren tidak ingin—bukan, ia tidak bisa menangis. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, apa benar, yang ada di hatinya ini perasaan sedih?

Eren juga tidak bisa merasa marah—ini memang mirip dengan rasa kesal, tapi... tidak tepat juga rasanya, jika ia marah.

—Sakit. Rasanya.. sakit sekali, hanya itu yang Eren mengerti.

"—Eren?"

Eren berhenti melangkah dan sesaat nafasnya tercekat—ia merasakan dua tangan yang hangat menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Eren menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat—kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan sorot mata yang lembut dan mencerimnkan rasa khawatir—layaknya teman yang selalu peduli, Berthold ingin memastikan bahwa Eren baik-baik saja. Teman satu klubnya ini terlihat berjalan tanpa arah, dan begitu lemas.

—Oh, Berthold dan sifat ramahnya yang alami.

"...Aku... baik-baik saja.."

"—Kau yakin? Kau tidak perlu pergi ke ruang kesehatan?"

"..Tidak, aku—"

"—EREN!"

Baik Eren maupun Berthold kini menoleh ke arah sumber suara ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Eren dengan lantang—dengan nada yang tak menunjukkan sedikit pun keramahan...

Dan Rivaille yang berdiri disana.

.

.

.

Cukup. Sudah.

Rivaille memang merasa ada yang aneh—bukan karena Reiner tidak masuk, bukan hanya karena itu saja—Rivaille dari lama sekali sudah merasa bahwa.. tatapan yang terkadang Berthold berikan kepada Eren itu mengganggu. **Sangat **mengganggu, kalau boleh ia katakan.

Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya—dimana Berthold mendekati Eren hanya karena Reiner tidak hadir, mengambil kesempatan di banyaknya celah yang terbuka—

Dan melihat Berthold mencengkeram kedua bahu Eren seperti itu—membuat Rivaille berdiri di atas batasnya.

"Eren—ikut denganku." Rivaille meraih lengan Eren dan menariknya pergi secara paksa—tak mau mendengarkan dan memberikan kesempatan kepada Berthold ataupun Eren untuk memberikan kalimat protes.

Dan Eren juga tidak bisa melawan—jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kehadiran Rivaille membuatnya mengulang kembali setiap kata yang Hanji ucapkan—

.

"_Kau harus menjauhi Rivaille."_

_._

"Senpai—"

.

"_Ini demi kebaikan Rivaille_—_ia harus kembali ke Perancis, Eren. Tapi_—_di antara banyaknya alasan yang membuat ia tak ingin kembali,"_

_._

"Rivaille-senpai—"

.

"_Kini muncul alasan baru yang membuatnya semakin tidak bisa untuk pergi."_

_._

"Senpai, lepaskan tanganku—"

.

"—_Dan alasan itu adalah dirimu."_

_._

"—LEPASKAN AKU!"

Eren melepaskan tangan Rivaille yang tadi menggenggam erat lengan miliknya—menepis tangan itu dengan kasar dengan wajah yang tertunduk karena menyembunyikan merah yang tampak.

—Pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi buram. Ah—air mata sudah menumpuk, sepertinya.

"...Eren?"

Eren harus bertanya—Eren harus bertanya tentang semuanya. Kebenaran dibalik semua perlakuan Rivaille terhadapnya, kebenaran dibalik semua kata-kata yang Hanji katakan—

..Kebenaran dibalik perasaannya yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

Katakan, Eren, katakan.

"—Kau itu.. selalu seenaknya." Eren mengepalkan kedua tangannya—"Mencium leherku, mencuri ciuman pertamaku, menciumku secara kasar dengan tiba-tiba, menjadikan aku anggota _Host Club_—maumu itu sebenarnya apa?!"

—Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan—kenapa? Mulutnya bergerak sendiri—bukan itu yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benaknya!

.

"_Aku ingin kau menjauhi Rivaille,_

_Karena kau sudah menjadi penghalang baginya."_

_._

"Aku—benar-benar benci... kau yang seperti itu,"

—Jangan katakan, Eren, jangan katakan—

"—AKU INGIN KAU MENJAUH SAJA DARIKU!"

.

"_Eren, kau peduli terhadap Rivaille, bukan?_

_Kalau kau memang peduli_—

_Tolong buat dia lepas dari ikatan yang tak terlihat itu,_

_Ikatan yang tersambung kepadamu."_

_._

_._

_._

—Waktu terhenti, dunia sudah tidak mengerti akan rotasi dan revolusi.

Rivaille merasakan tiap kata-kata tersebut membuat detak jantungnya perlahan mengecil—setiap kata, setiap kalimat, rasanya seperti sebotol racun yang perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya—dan siap untuk mematikan tiap fungsi tubuh yang ada di dalam dirinya.

—Tidak pernah terpikirkan, bahwa Eren berpikir seperti ini tentang dirinya.

—Tidak pernah terpikirkan, bahwa Eren... bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini.. kepada dirinya.

Tak ada satupun kecurigaan terhadap Hanji—Rivaille benar-benar berpikir bahwa Eren begitu membencinya.

Benci, benci, benci—

"Tapi..."

Aku—

"Tapi.."

—Kata-kata tidak pernah menjadi keahlian yang masuk ke dalam daftar hidupnya. Nilai bahasanya memang bagus—tapi jika sudah masuk ke dalam urusan merangkai kata, ia seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan jejak.

Ia tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan, apa yang ia ingin ucapkan—

Maka dari itu, ia mengatakannya dengan tindakan.

Rivaille menarik satu lengan Eren dan membuat tubuh lelaki yang lebih jangkung tersebut untuk mendekat ke arahnya—menangkap bibir lembut milik Eren ke dalam satu kecupan singkat. Rivaille melumat bibir tersebut dengan lembut—dalam waktu yang tak memakan satu menit, hanya ingin merasakan hangatnya jika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan—

Tindakan selalu berbicara lebih lantang dibandingkan kata-kata.

"—Bocah sial, kau tidak tahu—apa arti dari kata-katamu sendiri."

—Dan dengan satu kalimat samar itu, Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya dan pergi meninggalkan Eren sendirian.

.

.

.

"_Hey, Eren..._

_Kau peduli terhadap Rivaille, bukan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N Corner:**_

HAHAHAHAHAHALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DISINI JAM SETENGAH SATU MALEM.

Hobi ya saya update tengah malem? Iya, hobi banget. Saking hobinya, walau mata udah setengah nutup, jari masih tetep aja ngetik... serasa ada mesin otomatis yang ngegerakin tangan gitu biar bisa ngetik sendiri (?)

DAN HALO LAGIIII, MAAF SAYA TELAT UPDATE OTL

Anda tahu tugas? Nah iya, itu, tugas itu... sangat posesif ya, ternyata. Dan anda tahu writerblock? Nah, iya, itu... ternyata writerblock itu kampret sekali ya.

DAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK GATHERING ANAK-ANAK AUTHOR FANDOM SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN INDONESIA DAERAH BANDUNG KEMARIN! Saya jadi dapet semangat buat ngetik lagi X'D GATHNYA SERU~ kapan-kapan reader yang anak Bandung, ayo ikut gathering!

OH! Dan Terima kasih banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaak banget untuk yang udah Review di chapter lalu;

**Kunougi Haruka, Adelia-chan, Ookami-Utsugi, ikizakura, Lightmaycry, JackFrost14, Macchatorte, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, Zora Fujoshi, Azure'czar, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, Nai-sama, elfri, Rivaille Jaegar, AlstroemeriaSBT8, Yami-chan Kagami, Yano Akiga, Hasegawa Nanaho, Kim Arlein 17, Harumi Ryosei, BlueBubbleBoom, lin gx bisa login, Ferishia09, saerusa, mager, Roya chan, namikaze natsumi, ChickenID, MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki, Kyo Kyoya, ismipurisa, ryuusei-gemini, DeLoAniMan U-know, Shigure Haruki, fuyu no yukishiro,**

Dan jangan lupa juga, untuk **para silent reader!**

Peluk cium dari Author yang sebenarnya udah setengah tidur pas nulis A/N ini, peluk cium dari Author yang baru saja ingat kalau tugasnya belum diapa-apain hari ini :'* uguuuu sini peluk satu-satu! *hugs*

Review kalian selalu berarti, dan Author seneng banget liat banyak orang baru yang ngereview di setiap chapternya ;A; aaaaaah terima kasih sudah membaca, bener-bener terima kasih banyak! Author sayang banget sama kalian semua :')

Dan—doakan saja author bisa update cepet, ya *sobs* bentar lagi masa UTS, jadi... *sobs*

Oke.. berhubung mata udah mau nutup gini.. Author pamit undur diri X'D terima kasih sudah membaca!

_**With Love,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


	8. Thank you, Good-bye

'_Kau tidak tahu apa arti dari kata-katamu sendiri_.'

_._

_._

"...Aku tahu.. apa arti dari kata-kataku sendiri.." Eren menatap refleksinya di cermin—sesekali menghela nafas. Sekali lagi ia menggosok matanya perlahan menggunakan punggung tangannya—dan sekali lagi juga, ia terkejut dan bertanya;

"—Tapi kenapa aku menangis terus, ya?"

.

.

_**Recon High School Host Club**_

_**Chapter 8: Thank you, Good-bye.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama hajime**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori**_

_**(Warning—pemakaian bahasa agak kasar karena sifat pemeran yang mengikuti alur cerita, tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. Cerita tak mengikuti Ouran, hanya mengambil dasarnya saja.**_

_**Dan ada sedikit Sadist!Rivaille di chapter ini tralalala~)**_

.

.

.

"—Selamat pagi!"

Suara yang kelewat lantang dan bernada riang gembira menggantikan suasana sepi ruang _Host Club _yang awalnya tak bersuara sama sekali. semua mata melihat ke arah yang sama—melihat lelaki dengan iris hijau terang dan juga surai coklat tua menebarkan senyuman lebarnya. Eren berjalan ke arah sofa dimana ia biasa duduk—menunggu di dalam ruangan klub sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"Oh, Eren—selamat pagi. Tumben sekali kau datang cepat dan terlihat... ceria?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari Irvin itu membuat Eren melebarkan senyumannya. "Ah—tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya merasa semangat saja hari ini."

"Oh—begitu?"

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi—Irvin kembali ke aktivitas awal; berkutat dengan _laptop _hitam kesayangannya. Sementara itu, anggota _Host Club _lainnya kini sedang menatap Eren dengan lekat—terutama Berthold dan Armin.

"Selamat pagi! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? dan—oh, selamat datang kembali, Reiner!"

"..Ah, euh, tidak—hanya saja... kau kelewat ceria, hari ini.." Reiner menarik satu alisnya ke atas—sambil masih menatap figur Eren dengan kedua bola matanya.

"Iya—apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi padamu, Eren?" Kali ini Berthold yang melempar pertanyaan.

"Tidak—aku hanya merasa senang, itu saja! Ah—aku ke kantin sebentar, ya! Aku belum sarapan, haha—"

"—Kau ada masalah, ya?"

—Hening.

Satu pertanyaan yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan dari Armin tersebut membuat Eren terdiam seketika—mulutnya tak lagi membentuk sebuah senyum dan ia berhenti tertawa seketika.

"Ma—masalah apa, maksudmu? Hahaha, aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku memang seperti in—"  
"Oh, kalau kau memang sedang bahagia hari ini—kenapa matamu sembab seperti itu, Eren? Menangis semalaman, hmmm?"

—Jean dengan nada sarkastiknya, dan juga kata-katanya yang langsung menusuk tepat sasaran.

"I-ini bukan karena menangis, aku belajar semalaman sampai kurang tid—"

"—Tapi kau _online _di _facebook_ semalaman."

"Y-yaa, aku _online _sampai mal—"

"Kau tidak membalas _chat_ku sekitar jam sebelas-an."

"I-itu, koneksi internetku—"

"Sudahlah Eren, jangan mengelak lagi."

Eren mati kutu. Hore.

"—AKU TIDAK APA-APA!" Eren menjawab dengan suara lantangnya tanpa disadari. "Kalian—kalian hanya khawatir berlebihan, haha!"

"—Siapa juga yang khawatir? Kita cuma _kepo_, kok."

—Sialan.

"...Ya sudah, terserah kalian, deh."

"Ah, Eren—"

—Eren pun berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja. Dan hal ini membuat Armin memberikan Jean tatapan tajam—karena sudah berkata hal-hal aneh kepada Eren dengan sengaja.

"..Apa? Aku memang tidak khawatir, kok—"

"Aku tahu kau khawatir, kau hanya tidak mau menunjukkannya kepada Eren." Armin memotong kata-kata Jean dengan cepat. "—Tapi kau juga tidak perlu berkata begitu, Jean."

"...Iya, iya. Maaf."

"...Tapi, Eren memang aneh ya, hari ini?" Berthold mengusap dagunya dengan ibu jari. "Seperti sedang.. menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Terlihat jelas kok, kalau dia habis menangis." Reiner geleng-geleng seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa tidak cerita saja sih, kalau memang ada masalah?"

"—Kalau Eren tidak mau cerita kepada kita, itu berarti..." Armin mengerutkan dahinya—berpikir akan kesimpulan dari sikap aneh Eren. "..Masalah dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan salah satu anggota _Host Club."_

—Hening lagi.

"..OOH..." Jean membuka mulutnya lebar. "Ternyata.."  
"Sudah kuduga.." Berthold menghela nafas. "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan— "

"—Rivaille-senpai, ya?" Reiner melanjutkan kalimat Berthold.

Semuanya saling bertatapan—kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan Rivaille dan Eren, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi—drama komedi dimana-mana, yang bercampur dengan banyak adegan dramatis gagal yang tidak jelas dan juga komedi yang dipaksakan—

"...Ah, aku lupa bilang kepada kalian," Irvin yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan—kini angkat bicara, bergabung dengan perbincangan mereka tanpa diundang. "Rivaille sepertinya akan pindah ke _Perancis."_

. . . . . .

"—EEEEEH?!"

.

.

.

Menyusuri lorong yang akan membawanya menuju kantin—Eren berjalan dengan pikiran yang melayang ke arah tak pasti. Meski tubuhnya berjalan ke satu arah yang sudah ditentukan, pikirannya masih berpikir tentang banyak hal—soal Rivaille, soal Hanji, soal kepergiannya ke _Perancis,_dan juga—

Soal sikap Rivaille terhadapnya selama ini.

Eren tak tahu—di batas mana perlakuan Rivaille terhadapnya mendarat. Apa sudah masuk ke jalur 'serius', atau hanya 'main-main' semata?

Rivaille dan juga dirinya belum bertemu lama—mereka bahkan awalnya sama-sama sebal satu sama lain. Eren selalu berharap agar senior kontetnya itu mati saja, dan Rivaille selalu senang menyiksa Eren dan memerintah dirinya seperti pembantu.

—Tapi, sekarang..?

Perlahan langkah kakinya mulai melambat—tak sampai satu menit kemudian, Eren berhenti melangkah dan terdiam di tempat.

"..Sekarang..."

—Isi hati dan pikirannya sendiri tak bisa terbaca dengan baik.

"..Sekarang—aku jadi ingin roti isi melon. Ukh. Aku lapar."

Menepis isi benaknya tentang Rivaille jauh-jauh—Eren kembali berjalan dan mengalihkan pikirannya kepada hal lain. Berlari dari kenyataan atau bersembunyi sejenak—ia tidak peduli.

—Ia tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang tidak membenci Rivaille.

—Ia tak mau menerima keyataan bahwa..

Membayangkan Rivaille yang akan pergi saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit.

.

.

.

"—Mendekatlah, Hanji."

"..T-tapi, t-tidak.. aku.."

"—Ayolah. Ini tidak akan sakit. Aku hanya ingin kau mendekat.. sebentar saja."

"Tidak.. Rivaille, hentikan—"

"—Hanji."

Hanji menelan ludah—keringatnya sudah menetes, mengalir dari dahi dan turun melalui pipi. Di hadapannya Rivaille menyeringai tipis ke arahnya—seiring dengan Hanji yang berjalan menjauh...

—Hanji tak pernah menyangka bahwa Rivaille akan melakukan sejauh ini terhadapnya.

. . . . .

.

.

.

.

"—JANGAN MENDEKAT! AMPUN, RIVAILLE, AMPUN! SIMPAN KAPAK ITUUU!"

"—Heh, kemari kau, kacamata sialan. Aku akan memotong dagingmu sampai jadi daging cincang dan aku akan membuatnya jadi _Hamburger_—"

"AMPUUUUN!"

"Ayolah, tidak akan sakit. Kau akan mati dengan cepat."

"IRVIN, TOLONG AKUUUUU!"

"—Baiklah, baiklah. Rivaille, cukup. Kasihan Hanji—kau sampai membuatnya kabur ke atas pohon."

"—Masa bodoh, aku akan tebang pohon ini kalau dia tidak mau turun—"

"MAAFKAN AKUUU! A-aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Rivaille! aku disuruh ayahmu!"

Rivaille mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangkai kapak yang ia bawa—mendengar jawaban Hanji malah membuatnya semakin naik darah.

"—Aku akan menebang pohon ini kalau kau tidak turun dalam hitungan lima."

"J-Jangan, dong! Pohon 'kan sumber oksigen, masa kau tega—"

"Lima."

"R-rivaille—"

"Empat."

"Rivaille, kau serius?!"

"Tiga. Dua. Sa—"

"BAIKLAH, BAIKLAH, AKU TURUN!"

Hanji pun menerima kematiannya sendiri—turun atau tidak turun dari pohon, ia memang sudah yakin bahwa nyawanya akan melayang hari ini. Dan yang mengambil nyawa miliknya itu bukanlah seorang _Shinigami _atau dewa lainnya—melainkan diambil oleh iblis kontet bernama Rivaille.

"—Aku tahu kau mengataiku iblis kontet dan aku akan menjadikan kepalamu pajangan di rumah—"  
"Rivaille, cukup. Biarkan Hanji berbicara." Irvin menghentikan ayunan kapak yang sudah Rivaille angkat beberapa senti dan mengambil benda tersebut dari tangannya. "..Lagipula, kau dapat benda ini dari mana, sih.."

"Bukan urusanmu, Irvin." Rivaille menatap Irvin tajam. "Nah, Hanji. Jelaskan. Kau mengatakan apa kepada Eren, hah?"

"A.. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-ap—"

"Irvin, berikan kapaknya."

"—AKU HANYA MENGIKUTI PERINTAH AYAHMU!" Hanji langsung menjawab dengan nada panik dari suaranya. "Ayahmu menyuruhku agar melenyapkan semua halangan yang membuatmu tak mau pulang ke _Perancis.."_

'_Halangan'_—satu mata Rivaille berkedut ketika mendengar kata-kata Hanji yang satu ini.

"Halangan... katamu?" Rivaille mendengus perlahan. "KAU PIKIR HALANGANKU HANYA EREN, HAH?! KENAPA DARI SEMUA 'HALANGAN' YANG ADA, KAU CUMA MENGHADAPI EREN, BODOH?!"

"H-habis, habis—"

"—Pokoknya, aku tidak akan pulang ke _Perancis_— dan itu keputusan akhir."  
"E-EEEEEEEH?! T-tapi, kalau kau tidak pulang—"

"Aku akan mencari jalan lain," Rivaille membalikkan tubuhnya dan perlahan meninggalkan Hanji dan Irvin yang masih menatapnya. "...Untuk mengurusi masalah Petra."

—Dan dengan satu kalimat itu diucapkan, Rivaille pergi meninggalkan mereka entah kemana.

.

.

.

"—Sudah memutuskan mau memesan apa?"

"..Belum.."

"—Nak, kamu sudah berdiri disini sekitar dua puluh menit—dan kamu belum memutuskan mau memesan makanan apa?!"

"..Makanan yang bisa sembuhin patah hati ada ga, bu?"

"Pergi sana."

Eren menghela nafas panjang setelah sang penjaga kantin mengusir dirinya—baiklah, sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga—kecebur got, pula. Sudah galau tidak jelas karena memikirkan soal Rivaille, ia kini tidak bisa sarapan karena sudah membuat penjaga kantin kesal terhadapnya.

Lagipula, ia tidak tahu harus makan apa—ia memang merasa lapar, tapi ia tak memiliki nafsu makan ketika melihat berbagai macam makanan yang tersedia di kantin sekolahnya. Benaknya tak memikirkan makanan sedikitpun—benaknya masih berpusat pada satu hal yang sama.

Rivaille.

"..Lama-lama, aku merasa seperti jadi tokoh utama _Shoujo manga..." _gumam Eren seraya berjalan dengan lesu. "Aah, kalau saja, aku tidak masuk sekolah ini.."

_**Tap, Tap, Tap**_—

"Kalau saja—"

_**Tap, Tap, Tap.**_

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Rivaille..."

—_**Tap.**_

'—_Karena bertemu dengannya,_

_Membuat aku tak mengerti akan perasaanku sendiri.'_

_._

_._

_._

Rivaille berhenti melangkah dan terdiam di posisi awalnya—menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik sebuah tembok yang tak jauh dari seorang lelaki yang tengah bergumam di tengah kesunyian.

Jarak aman—tak terlalu jauh ataupun dekat, namun Rivaille masih bisa mendengar jelas apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

"_Kalau saja, aku tidak bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Rivaille..."_

—Dan satu kalimat itu,

Membuat matanya kini menatap ke arah yang tak tentu—mengharapkan udara hampa akan menunjukkan sosoknya, menemani sorot matanya yang saat ini terlihat..

Kosong.

"...Ah, begitu, ya?"

—_Untuk apa aku dari awal berharap?_

"...Bukan. Aku bukannya berharap—"

_Sedari awal, aku memang hanya ingin 'bermain-main' dengannya._

"..Tapi—"

_Kenapa jadi aku yang_—

_Terjebak di dalam permainanku sendiri?_

"...Tch."

—_Jangan kalah._

_Ini permainan yang sudah aku buat._

_Aku tak boleh kalah di dalam permainanku sendiri._

"—EREN JAEGER!"

"..H-hah?"

.

.

.

_Aku harus_—

_Menang._

_._

_._

_._

Dengan kecepatan layaknya cahaya—Eren tak bisa menghindar ketika Rivaille dengan cepatnya berlari tepat ke arah dimana ia berdiri. Dan Eren juga butuh waktu lebih dari lima detik untuk sadar bahwa saat ini, yang sedang menerjang dirinya adalah Rivaille; dan saat ini juga, yang telah mendorong tubuhnya secara kasar kepada tembok terdekat juga orang yang sama—

Rivaille.

Baru saja, ia berpikir soal Rivaille dan keinginannya untuk tidak bertemu dengan iblis kurcaci yang satu ini. Daaaaan, sekarang—

"Bocah sial, aku bukan iblis kurcaci!"

—Oh, dia bisa membaca pikiran Eren.

"S-s-senpai?!" Eren kembali ke alam nyata—tersadar bahwa posisinya sekali lagi tertahan dan tak bisa kabur kemana-mana, rasa panik kembali muncul di dalam dadanya. "Kau mau ap—"

"Dengar, bocah." Rivaille menatap Eren tanpa memberikan lelaki di hadapannya kesempatan untuk berbicara—tatapan mata itu masuk ke dalam terangnya warna hijau dan tak memberikan celah. "Kalau aku disuruh memilih antara menikahi sebatang sapu atau menikahi dirimu, aku akan memilih untuk menikah dengan sapu."

"...Maaf?"

"—Jadi, jangan merasa besar kepala karena perlakuanku selama ini, bodoh." Rivaille kini membuat tatapan matanya semakin dingin dan tajam. "Aku hanya bermain-main denganmu."

.

.

.

—_Oh._

_..Benarkah?_

_..Apa benar,_

_Aku ingin mengatakan ini semua?  
_

_._

_._

"A-Ap—"

"—Dan kau mengira aku ini serius, sampai-sampai kau kebingungan seperti itu? Hah, kau membuatku tertawa, Eren." Rivaille menyeringai tipis—satu telapak tangannya ia bawa untuk menyentuh ujung kepala Eren. "Kau itu naif, ya?"

Rivaille menjambak beratus helai rambut coklat milik Eren—tangannya menarik helaian surai coklat dalam jumlah banyak itu secara paksa, membuat Eren meringis kesakitan.

"Aw! Senpai, s-sakit— Apa yang mau kau lakukan, sih?!"

Rivaille mengabaikan Eren yang merintih kesakitan— ia malah membuat jarak wajahnya mendekat dengan Eren yang masih menutup kedua matanya, menahan sakit di ubun-ubun kepalanya. "—Anak naif sepertimu.."

_...Katakan—_

_Tidak, jangan katakan—_

"Memang seharusnya diperlakukan seperti ini, bukan?"

.

.

.

_**PLAK!**_

—Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendarat di sisi kanan wajahnya terasa seperti sengatan listrik yang membuat tubuh seketika menjadi kaku.

Rivaille melepas tangannya yang tadi menjambak rambut Eren dan membuat lelaki di hadapannya itu memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur—dan ya, Eren memakai kesempatan itu dengan baik dan pergi meninggalkan Rivaille begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Lagi-lagi, wajahnya terasa panas—

Ia ingin menangis rasanya.

.

.

.

"Ukh.."

Menyendiri di taman belakang mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat—niat awal Eren adalah menenangkan diri dan berharap ia akan bisa berhenti menangis jika ia diberi waktu untuk berpikir sendirian. Tapi entah kenapa—ketika kesunyian mulai menghampiri dirinya, Eren malah merasa sakit yang semakin mendalam.

"Sial, aku benar-benar seperti tokoh utama _Shoujo manga..."_ Eren menggosok air mata yang turun di wajahnya dengan lengan yang tertutupi bahan kain mahal seragam sekolahnya—membuat wajahnya sedikit merasa perih dan membuat bekas tanda berwarna merah. "Dan lagi, kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti menangis, sih—"

"Kalau kau menghapus air matamu dengan baju seragam, nanti seragammu jadi kotor, bodoh."

Eren berhenti menghapus air matanya dan kini terdiam—ada suara baru yang menyapa dirinya dari depan, dan ia kenal dengan suara tersebut. Suara yang dalam namun nyaring dan lantang—

"—Jean..?"

"Heh, lelaki macam apa kau ini, Eren? Menangis seperti gadis yang baru ditolak—"  
"Berisik. Biarkan aku sendiri."

"Hee~ kalau diusir, aku malah jadi semakin ingin mengganggumu, bodoh."

"Ugh.."

Tanpa meminta izin, Jean duduk di samping Eren dengan santainya—dan Eren tak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan kata protes ataupun pindah dari tempatnya. Ia terlalu lelah dan malas—biarlah lelaki di sampingnya ini berbuat sesuka hati.

"..Kau masih menangis?"

"..Mau bagaimana lagi, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau menangis lagi, asal kau tahu. Tapi—"

"—Ini."

Jean mengulurkan tangannya, dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih di telapak tangannya—diberikan untuk Eren yang masih menatapnya kebingungan.

"...Eh?"

"Hapus air matamu dengan ini—kalau pakai seragam, nanti kotor." Jean mengulang kalimatnya untuk dijadikan jawaban. "Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menarik kembali sapu tangan ini."

"Eh—ah.. iya, terima kasih, Jean. Tumben sekali kau baik." Eren menghapus air matanya dengan kain lembut pemberian Jean—merasakan air matanya yang perlahan mulai menghilang dan kering di permukaan kulit.

"—Hahaha! Aku memang baik, Eren. Oh, dan asal kau tahu—sapu tangan itu biasanya kupakai untuk melap ingus."

. . . . . .

_**BREK!**_ —sapu tangan yang digenggam Eren sobek seketika menjadi dua bagian. sialan—baru saja ia berpikir bahwa Jean itu ternyata baik, ternyata—

"KAMPRET—BERARTI TADI AKU NGELAP WAJAHKU DENGAN INGUS NISTAMU?!"

"Ingusku elit kok, Eren. Tenang saja."

"APANYA YANG 'TENANG SAJA', HAH?!" Eren membuang sapu tangan itu ke atas tanah—kemudian ia pergi ke kran air terdekat dan membasuh wajahnya. Ugh, sudah wajahnya lengket karena air mata, masa ia wajahnya juga habis terkena sapu tangan bekas ingus Jean Kirschtein?!

Sementara Eren membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali agar bersih, Jean tertawa puas dari tempat duduknya—lelaki itu tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kali ini, ia sepertinya mengerti kenapa Rivaille senang mengerjai dan menggoda bocah rakyat jelata yang satu ini. Ia terlalu naif dan polos—sasaran empuk.

Ah, tapi—Rivaille sih, beda soal. Jean tahu bahwa seniornya yang satu itu tidak sekedar 'main-main', ia serius—

"—Dasar.. tidak kau, tidak Rivaille-senpai.. kenapa kalian semua.. senang sekali.. mempermainkan aku?"

—...Bukan?

"Hah?" Jean berhenti tertawa dan kini menatap ke arah Eren yang menundukkan wajahnya. "Kalau aku sih, memang senang menjahili orang. Tapi kalau Rivaille-senpai, rasanya ia bukan tipe orang yang—"

"Jangan berbohong. Rivaille-senpai sendiri yang mengatakannya—ia hanya bermain-main denganku," Eren tertawa pahit. "..Dan ia bilang.. aku hanya mainan.. yang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini—"

.

—_Padahal, walau sedikit saja.._

_Aku sudah berharap._

_._

"..Eren—"

"Ukh—sial, aku jadi menangis lagi, 'kan.." Eren kembali menyalakan kran air dan membasuh mukanya yang kini kembali basah dengan air mata. "Sudahlah, aku ingin sendirian, untuk saat ini. Kau pergi saja, Jean—"

"—Kau itu bukan mainan."

—Eren merasakan tangan yang hangat menepuk kepalanya.

Berbeda dengan tangan kasar dan dingin Rivaille yang tadi menjambak rambutnya hingga terasa sakit—

Tangan yang kali ini membelai lembut kepalanya dengan hangat, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang walau untuk sesaat.

..Dan tangan tersebut adalah—

"—Menangis saja, bodoh. Tidak ada yang melarangmu, bukan?" Jean mengacak-acak rambut Eren dengan telapak tangannya perlahan. "Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa soal kau menangis, kok."

.

_Walau sedikit saja_—

.

"Ukh.. Bo—BODOOOOOH!"

"—EH?!" Jean melepaskan tangannya ketika mendengar Eren berteriak dengan lantang—"HEY, AKU SUDAH BERBAIK HATI MAU MENDENGARKANMU MENANGIS, KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGATAIKU BOD—"

..Bukan.

—Yang Eren inginkan,

Hanyalah bukti bahwa ia tidak diperlakukan sebagai sebuah 'mainan'.

Maka dari itu, mungkin alasan mengapa dirinya tanpa sadar meraih tubuh jangkung di hadapannya dan menangis sekencang mungkin adalah...

"...Oi, kalau sampai seragamku jadi kotor karena air matamu, kau harus tanggung jawab."

"—Berisik.."

.

_Sedikit saja_—

_Aku ingin agar kau mengerti._

_._

"Bodoh—"

_...Rivaille memang bodoh._

_._

_._

_._

"H-hey, Rivaille! tunggu aku—"  
"Ck, kau berisik, Hanji. Kalau mau pergi duluan, ya pergi saja."

"—Bukan itu! Rivaille, apa kau serius—"

"Aku serius, Hanji." Rivaille memotong kata-kata Hanji dan menoleh ke arah manusia berkacamata tersebut dengan tajam. "—Aku akan pergi."

"..Lalu, bagaimana dengan lelaki bernama Eren itu?"

"—Apa hubungannya? Semenjak awal aku emang tidak peduli kepadanya."

Hanji mengatupkan mulutnya serapat mungkin—ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya tersebut baru saja berbohong, dan ia tahu bahwa Rivaille baru saja berbicara dengan nada yang entah kenapa menunjukan sedikit rasa sakit di dalam suaranya.

Dia..

"Kau tidak.. memaksakan diri, bukan, Rivaille..?"

Rivaille berhenti melangkah.

"..Kau ini bodoh, atau apa? Yang awalnya menyuruhku untuk pulang terus-terusan siapa, hah?"

"A—Aku 'kan hanya disuruh oleh ayahmu! T-tapi, kalau kau memang tidak ingin pulang, aku berencana untuk membiarkanmu disini dan tak akan mengganggumu lagi.."

—Karena Hanji tahu bahwa Rivaille tak bisa dan tak mau meninggalkan lelaki bernama Eren Jaeger.

"..Sudahlah, Hanji. Sudah.. tidak masalah lagi." Rivaille menghela nafas panjang seraya membalikan tubuhnya—kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hanji di belakangnya.

"Aku akan pulang ke Perancis dan menemui ayah.. juga Petra."

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**_

Huahuahuahauahuahauaha halooo~~~

Udah berapa minggu aku ga update ya... *itung kalender* hum... baiklah, silahkan salahkan tugas dan UTS yang menumpuk~ *dilempar*

Jadi... pertama, maaf karena updatenya telat. Super. Telat. Dan lagi bukan karena tugas dan UTS aja—Author juga kena writerblock kemarin-kemarin ihiks

Dan Author mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah review di chapter kemarin:

**Azure'czar, lupalogin, elfri, Adelia-chan, Ookami-Utsugi, Macchatorte, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, AriaFriends24, Yami-chan Kagami, Yano Akiga, DeLoAniMan U-know, Clover letter, Mii-Chan18, ikizakura, Annisong, Lightmaycry, alwayztorad, huangangelin, Kiyomi Hikari, Nai-sama, Hasegawa Nanaho, Kunougi Haruka, Mir-acleKim, minerva, tsunayoshi yuzuru, JackFrost14, ChickenKID, sessho ryu, Harumi Ryosei, Carmelina Gabriella, Kyo Kyoya, sonoyuki rizuki, KurosawaAlice, Heixarn Mizu, Shiori Kagome, Kim Arlein 17, Guest, Rei Ichihara, Fay-ssu, ryuusei-gemini, Harukaze Sora, **dan **Allen Scarlet**!

TAPIIII~ ga lupa, nih, Author juga mau bilang makasih sama para silent reader, dan juga yang udah fave atau follow fanfic ini! XD kalian semua luar biasaa~ Author seneng banget dapet dukungan dari kalian! Dari awal fanfic ini ada sampe sekarang, uuuh~ sini peluk!

..Ah, jadi inget—besok ada yang ke HelloFest? Ayo ketemuan! Seengganya Author pengen meluk reader yang udah setia ngikutin cerita ini XD dan ada gathering Author fandom Shingekyo Indonesia juga disana, yuk yang mau ikutan jangan segan-segan toel saya di FB. Link FB ada di profile!

Jaa, sampai ketemu besok di HelloFest dan di chapter selanjutnya!

_**With Love,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


End file.
